Prophecy Hiei
by Darkangelsdevil
Summary: A new demon enters the picture that the Yu Yu gang is sent to capture. What kind of demon is she and what connections does she have to the gang. Will be a HieiXOC pairing. Hiei is OOC in the first couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Emerald. You are named that because your eyes are a shade of dark green that has never been seen before. You are 5'2", thin, strong, and have milky blonde hair with black streaks. You hair is just below shoulder length. You wear a tight white tank top and a black pleated skort. (The things that look like cheerleader shirts.) You wear armor only on your forearms and you have soft black shoes. On your right leg you have kunai and a steel fan strapped. You have your kantana on you left side. You are 1/8 basilisk demon, 1/8 fire demon, ¼ cat demon, ¼ hawk demon, ¼ telekinesis demon. (You can talk to people in their mind like Hiei can! .) You always wear a blue bandana over your eyes just incase you accidentally go into you true form. That is the only time that your eyes can kill. You are the third most wanted demon in the spirit world.

Everyone was in Koenma's office waiting for him to tell them their next mission. "You are going to find and capture #3 on the most wanted list. Here is her picture." A picture of you walking along a river came up on the wall.

"Okay. Can you tell us more about her?" Kurama asked

"Uhhh. No. Actually we have little information on her."

"How are we supposed to catch someone we know nothing about?" about Yusuke. "With this." Koenma held out a rooster.

"How is a rooster going to help us capture a murderer? Kuwabara asked while staring at the feathered thing in Koenma's hands.

"We are pretty sure that she has some basilisk demon blood in her. No one has ever seen her without that bandana on. She also is never seen in the morning. Only at Twilight. That is why she is called the Twilight Assassin. I want you to capture her alive." "See ya." Kuwabara said as they stepped through the portal.

Your P.O.V.

You set your pack down by a rock and slipped down beside it. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply. You heard some noises in the bushes and focused your mind over there.

(You are seeing this in third person) "Ouch!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Quiet." hissed Hiei. "She'll hear us!"

"Where is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think she is sitting on the other side of that boulder. We need to sneak up on her." Kurama whispered. They all moved to the edge of the brush.

You heaved a sigh and opened your eyes. "Don't even try to sneak up on me." Everyone froze as you stood up. "You couldn't sneak up on a deaf man." you turned and started to walk downstream.

In a second, Hiei was in front of you and everyone else surrounded the side of you that wasn't by the river. "Where do you think you are going?" Hiei growled.

"Well I was walking down stream before you blocked me." you retorted.

"Are you the Twilight Assassin?" Kurama asked.

"Depends on who wants to know?" you replied.

"We are the Spirit Detectives-" Kuwabara was cut off by you.

"Ah, yes. Koenma's little army. Has he been giving you all this dirty work?" "Anyway, Koenma would like to speak with you." Kurama told you, a little disturbed by your interpretation.

"Well, I don't want to see him. Now MOVE!" you said to Hiei.

"No." Hiei said pulling out his kantana.

"Look, I personally am not thirsty for blood tight now, but I'm sure my blade wont mind it." you said while putting your hand on the hilt of your kantana.

"Oh? I don't you think you wan to do that." Kuwabara said.

"And why is that?" You asked still staring at Hiei.

"The crowing might get to you." It was so random and stupid that it was obvious what he was implying.

You spun around and sure enough Kurama was holding a rooster. "SHIT!" you cussed. You turned towards the river and jumped across it. You landed hard on your left wrist. You ignored the pain and stood up. It was probably only sprained. The rooster crowd right as you took a step. You collapsed on your knees and covered your ears. You struggled to your feet and drunkenly took a couple steps. The rooster crowed again and you collapsed on the ground and your vision went black as you lost consciousness.

You heard voices muttering as you slowly gained consciousness.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Maybe we should shake her to see if she's awake."

You heard footsteps going across the floor. You quickly sat up. "Don't touch me!" you growled. "Ouch!" you put your hands on your head because it was throbbing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" you snapped. "I just sat up to fast." Yusuke went to sit down again. "Where am I?" you asked.

"In my office, in the spirit world." a voice came from your right. You turned your head and saw Koenma.

"I said I didn't want to see him." You ran over to the window. Before you could jump out, chains wrapped around your wrists, ankles, and waist. They pulled you back against the wall. You immediately struggled against the chains. When you couldn't get them off with just your strength you decided to stay for a little and find out why they wanted to keep you there so much.

"You stopped struggling?" You just glared at Koenma. "Well, while you are here why don't we get some info. out of you. What is your name?" You just rolled your eye. (Even though he couldn't see it) "What kind of demon are you?" Silence. "Are you just going to sit there!" You stuck your tongue out at him.

Koenma totally blew up. "You can't stick your tongue out at me!" he screamed.

"I think I just did." you said while laughing. Koenma glared at you then slowly started to smirk. You immediately stopped laughing and prepared yourself for whatever he was going to do.

"Since you won't give me information, I will have to take it! Hiei, find out her name and what kind of demon she is."

Before Hiei could say or do anything you said, "He can't." They turned to see you smirking.

"And why cant I?" Hiei asked.

"Because you are too weak." you said as your smirk widened. Hiei glared at you. "You do know that you just asked to be killed, right?" Yusuke said to you.

"Yep!" was all you said.

Hiei slammed into your mind. He didn't even find a barrier. Hn. This is easier than I thought.

Don't be so sure. your voice echoed around him.

He got thrown out of your mind so hard that his physical self took a step back. You smirked at him. He tried to get in again and meet a super strong barrier. He stopped trying and shook his head.

Kurama walked over to Koenma's desk. He leaned down and whispered to Koenma. "Maybe that new female demon could persuade her to tell us information." "That might work. Hiei contact her." Hiei called to someone and everyone stood waiting. You focused on the door. When the person was five feet away you gasped. You knew her!


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to thank Shorty Bay-B and inuyashlovr for reviewing. I love you guys! I will post anyone's name here that reviews my stories so keep on reviewing. Lets read the next chaper now!

When the person walked in she gasped too. You immediately started speaking to her in her mind. Don't say my name, Ginger.

Why not?

Put up your barrier and then I will tell you.

Okay, now why?

I don't feel like telling them. I am going to escape later.

Really?

Yea! I don't want to die and I don't want to join the team!

Fine. I will just call you Twilight then.

Works for me. Don't say what kind of demon I am either.

Okay.

Find out what they want, but I am not going to break the connection.

'Kay.

Everyone had been staring at you both while you were 'talking'.

"Do you two know each other, Ginger?" Kuwabara asked.

Do we?

Yes.

"Yes. I do know her."

"Well then, what is her name?"

"Twilight."

"Really?"

"That is the name I know her by."

That's a humongous lie.

That's what you said to do, Emerald.

I know.

"What kind of demon is she?" Koenma asked.

At this, Ginger hesitated. Just say 1/8 basilisk demon.

"She is 1/8 basilisk demon." Ginger said slowly.

"Okay and what are the other 7/8?"

Ginger looked to the side. "I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know." you said. Everyone turned to look at you. "You will find out sooner or later." you said shrugging. "Can you just pass my judgment or whatever? I am getting bored."

"Fine. You don't seem to regretor join the spirit detectives." Koenma said.

You looked up at the ceiling contemplating your answer. "Geez, you didn't give me much choice. Death or Living Death with these bakas and SHORTIE." you said looking straight into Hiei's eyes. You could almost see the fire leap up on them when you said shortie.

Instantly he was in front of you and he slashed a line in your face with his kantana. He stood glaring down at you. You sat there in shock. No one had ever dared to cut you! You lifted you hand and touched you cut. You looked at the blood on it.

"Hiei get away! Now!" Ginger said as you started growling lowly.

"Why? She can't do anything. She is chained up." he said looking at you.

"No one cuts me and lives!" you growled as you used your telekinetic power to detach the chains from your body. You jumped at Hiei and knocked him to the ground. He tried to hit you with his kantana but you kicked it across the room. You wrapped your hands around his throat. He did the same since he didn't have his weapon anymore. You used your legs to pin his arms down. He kicked you off him. You flew backwards and being a murderer. Your choices are to be executed landed on your right hand and feet. You ran over to his kantana and drove it into the ground. "If you try and get if, I sill have time to attack you." Hiei glared at you. You went to punch him again. It landed but he kicked you pack. You put you left hand down to stop yourself but you let out a yelp. You flew into the wall and made a hole in it.

Ginger took that miniscule opportunity. "You guys grab Hiei, I'll stop her." She ran over to you. "Stop fighting!" She said to you putting her hands on your arms. You growled and struggled to get loose. She sighed and sent a shock wave thought your body. (Ginger is an electric demon.) You stopped fighting.

Ugh. I hate it when you do that.

Well it got your attention.

"You can let go of me. I won't continue fighting." you said loud enough for everyone to hear. She let go and walked back to the group. You looked at the hole in the wall behind you. You fixed it with your powers and then stood by Ginger.

Koenma shook his head and then addressed you. "If you choose to be with the spirit detectives you and Hiei can not kill each other. You can't even fight each other unless you are practicing."

"Okay. I won't kill him and I'll join the spirit detectives."

"Good. Ginger will show you to your room."

"Can I have a balcony?"

"If you would like." he answered.

You turned to walk out but turned back around. "Can I have my stuff back?" you asked.

Kurama handed you your kantana, kunai, and fan. You gave him a small smile of thanks before strapping them on. "And my bag?" you asked. Hiei handed it to you smirking slightly. You stared at it for a second and then took it form him.

"Your spells could use some work." You just put the bag on the floor and opened it up. You knelt on the floor and put your whole upper body into it. Everyone stared at you as you rummaged around in it. You emerged pulling out a roll of cloth and a roll of medical tape. You let go of the cloth and tape as you examined you hand. They hung in the air next to you. You sat up straight and raised you left hand. You focused on the cloth and wrapped it around your wrist to keep it stable while it healed overnight. You then wrapped the tape around the end of the cloth. You picked up your bag and medical materials and walked out.

You followed Ginger to your room. You put your bag down on the ground on the ground and both of you sat down on the bed. You looked around at the walls and set up a strong barrier so no one could hear what you say or think in your room. You turned to Ginger and you both hugged each other starting to cry. "I missed you so much!" you sobbed. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I would never see you again!" Ginger said while pulling back to look at you. "Why did you leave?" she asked.

You wiped your eyes. "Because I thought you were dead. I couldn't stay it you were. I had to leave."

"I was only in a coma but I am awake now, so lets forget that." you embraced each other again and then sat on the bed filling each other in on what had happened in the year that you had been separated. (Okay. Ginger was in a coma for 6 months. In the year that you had been separated you had killed about 1 million people/demons.) You both had just finished explaining when you heard a knock on your door.

"Come in." you said.

Yusuke stepped in. "Kurama has dinner ready." he said and then walked out.

You both looked at each other and burst out laughing. You both looked horrible! Your faces were red from crying and your hair was messed up. You grabbed a brush and straitened your hair, while Ginger splashed cold water on her face.

You grabbed a clean bandana out of your bag and went to the bathroom. You took your old one off and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your green eyes were rimmed with red from crying. You splashed cold water on your face to reduce the puffiness. You tied your new bandana on your head and walked out.

"Hey Ginger." you said.

"Yeah?"

"Think it still works?" you asked, holding up two fingers.

"Why don't we find out?" she replied, holding up her two fingers.

You both laced your right hands together with your forefingers and middle fingers pointing toward the ceiling. You both concentrated and lightning and fire mixed together shot at the ceiling. Both of you grinned widely. You linked arms and walked to the kitchen.

Hiei was standing by the door when you walked in. (I made Hiei 5 inches taller than he normally is so he is 5'3") Kuwabara immediately noticed that you were 1" shorter than Hiei. "Hey Hiei! You're finally taller than someone. Twilight is shorter than you. She is super short!" he said laughing.

You looked at Ginger. Can we please hurt him, Ginger?

Fine. But we can't kill him.

You smiled maliciously as you and Ginger entwined your fingers and pointed them at him. You concentrated hard. Then, fire and lightning shot out and struck Kuwabara. He looked so stunned that you had a hard time holding in your laughter. When he just sat there with his hair all singed you couldn't hold it anymore. "HAHAHA!" you laughed as you fell to the ground holding your sides. You kept laughing for about a minute. Yusuke joined in and Ginger and Kurama had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing Hiei was the only one besides Kuwabara who wasn't laughing. You noticed that he wasn't after you had stopped yourself. "Hello? Didn't you think that was funny?" "Hn." he said and glared at your.

"Hiei doesn't have emotions." Yusuke explained.

"Isn't anger and emotion?" you asked him.

"Uh…well… anger is the only emotion I've ever seen him show." Yusuke said. "Whatever."

You all sat down to eat the delicious meal Kurama had made. FF to after dinner. You were watching a horror movie. Hiei was on the windowsill, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor and Ginger was sitting with Kurama on the couch. You were floating above everyone, lying on your stomach. As the monster came on the screen Ginger buried her head in Kurama's shoulder.

Wimp. Always was. you thought.

The movie got real silent as the monster crept up on the hero. As the monster attacked, the door banged open and a preppy voice rang out, "HELLO SPIRIT DETECTIVES!"

You fell out of the air and landed behind the couch. You stood up and looked at the person who had come in. She had blue hair and was dressed in all pink! "AHHHHHHHH! PINK!" you screamed and dived back behind the couch.

"What is that for?" Kurama asked you.

"Pink is scarier than the monster I was imagining." you muttered from behind the couch.

Ginger chuckled. "Get out from behind the couch and meet Botan, the grim reaper."

"Grim reapers are supposed to wear black, not pink." you muttered as you got out and walked over to Botan.

"Koenma said that you joined the team!" she squealed, hugging you. You twitched and you hand strayed to your kunai.

"No, Twilight!" Ginger said sharply.

"But the pink..!" you half whined, half moaned.

"NO!"

You held still until Botan let you go. Then, you immediately scurried over and hid behind Ginger. She heaved a sigh and stepped away from you. "Pink is not that scary or horrible so stop acting like a 3 year old." she glared at you.

"Some friend you are." you huffed and sat down on the couch.

Botan was unfazed that you hated pink. (That or she didn't notice.) "I have an idea that will help us to get to know each other." Everyone looked questioningly at her. "Truth or Dare."

"That would be so fun!" Ginger, Yusuke, and Kuwabara yelled.

Botan turned to you, Kurama, and Hiei. "You have to play Hiei, and you Kurama, and especially you Twilight."

You sat there frozen on the couch. As everyone sat down in a circle, you slowly got up and started edging toward the door. Ginger noticed "You have to play, Twilight." You turned around and sprinted towards the door. Yusuke tackled you and Kuwabara helped carry you back. "NO!" you screamed as you struggled to get loose. They sat you down next to Ginger. You glared at her.

"Why didn't you make them let go?" Kurama asked.

"Because it is an unfair advantage and I am tired."

"What does being tired have to do with it?" he asked.

"Her powers don't always work properly when she's tired so she didn't want to accidentally hurt them."

"Well it is good that she didn't. Now I will start since I suggested it." Botan said happily. "Okay…hmm…Kuwabara, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"You have to be smart all week."

"Huh?" he said as everyone laughed. He chose to forget it and turned to Hiei. "Hiei, truth or dare."

Hiei glared at him. "Dare."

"I dare you…" he looked around the room for help. His eyes landed on you. "I dare you to go sit by Twilight."

Hiei's glare intensified. (If possible) He got up and slowly walked over to you. You were stiff as he sat down next to you. (You both hate each other right now because of the fight you had.)

"Okay Hiei." Botan said, "Your turn."

Hiei turned to you. "Truth or Dare?" he growled.

"Truth." you muttered from between clenched teeth.

"What is your real name?" he smirked.

You didn't answer. "You have to say it." Ginger said gently.

You heaved a sigh. "Emerald." you muttered.

Everyone stared at you. You turned to Ginger. "Can I please go now?" you asked.

"No Em. You have to stay for at least 1 more round."

"Fine." you huffed. (Going to skip until its Ginger's turn. Everyone else got asked 1 question.)

"Okay. My turn to ask someone a question!" Ginger said. She looked around and smiled maliciously at you. "Em, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Say my name karaoke."

You growled at her. "Hey Botan, do you have a karaoke machine?"

"Yep."

You walked over to it and inserted a cd. You picked up a microphone and took a deep breath. The music started. (I am not going to write the words. If you don't know the song, SOL!) Everyone was stunned at how well you sung. You voice was the best they had ever heard. The guys were hypnotized by your voice. You noticed this and smirked. When the song ended you went to sit down. You glanced around at the guys. Hiei had managed to break out of the trance. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were staring at you. You giggled slightly. Before you could do anything, Kurama shook his head and got himself out of the trance.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Kurama, Hiei. You got yourselves out of Emerald's trance." Ginger remarked.

"Trance?" Kurama asked. "Did you intentionally do that?"

"No. I really can't help it. Most demons and humans can't get out of it by themselves. Hiei and you seem to be the two of the few who can." You replied as you glanced at Hiei. You then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had started to drool slightly. You giggled. "Maybe I should let them out." Kurama nodded his head and chuckled. You snapped your fingers and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around, looking a little dazed. "Feeling better boys?" you asked in a mock concerned voice.

Ginger cracked up and couldn't stop laughing. You grinned in response and then turned to Botan. "Can I ask more than one person a dare?"

"Sure. If they all agree."

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, will you guys all do a dare from me?" Everyone but Hiei nodded. He just stayed silent so you took that as a yea. "I dare you guys to fight me tomorrow during training. I'll fight whichever way you choose to fight."

"You're on!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"Great." you said your lips curving into a smile.

Botan glanced at the clock. "Oh! Is it really already 11? I am going to bed. See you tomorrow, Emerald." she said leaving the room.

You heaved a sigh. "FINALLY! The pink is gone!"

"What is so bad with pink?" Yusuke asked.

"Pink is scary and it burns." you shuddered.

Ginger laughed. "I think you all need to go to bed so you are well rested for tomorrow's battles."

Everyone said good night and you went to your room. You changed into black boxers and a deep green tank top. You lay down on you bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Thank you everyone for reading! I really appreciate the support and the love. Keep reading and reviewing and I will keep updating! Love you all! -Rai (the author duh...)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter! I am soo happy with how many people have read my story already! I would like to give special thanks to Shorty Bay-B, arrowgirl23, and Rose of Death for reviewing my story! Keep on reading and hope you like this one!

(Third Person POV) The door to Emerald's room opened silently. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ginger crept in. Yusuke grabbed her legs and Kuwabara grabbed her arms. Ginger put earmuffs on her ears so she wouldn't hear anything. They quickly carried her out and into the room that the indoor pool is in. Ginger gently took off the earmuffs. "1...2...3!" she whispered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara threw Emerald in the air over the pool. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" all three yelled.

Your POV "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" you heard. You rolled over and hit the water. You jolted awake and screamed underwater. You immediately started swimming upward. Your head broke the surface and you took humongous gulps of air. You wiped at the water streaming down your face trying to see who had thrown you in. (You still have your bandana on but you can see through it.) You gave up and started swimming towards the laughter. You pulled yourself out and glared at the three now braced against themselves to keep from falling over from laughter.

"That was rich!" Yusuke managed to get our.

"And best of all, you can't hurt us!" Ginger laughed. "You don't have a weapon!"

You smirked widely. "Oh, Ginger. You should know me better than that." You reached into the folded over part of your waist band. You pulled out your fan. "I am never unarmed." you said with a malicious gleam in your eyes.

"Uhoh!" Kuwabara said.

"RUN!" Ginger shouted. They sprinted away.

You ran after them. "Ohh, Kuuwaaabaaaaaaraaa, Giiiiinnngeeeer, Yuuuusukeeee! Where aaaare you?" your voice rang out.

They burst into the kitchen. Kurama was in there cooking. Yusuke and Ginger ran out, but Kuwabara frantically looked around for a hiding place. You burst in and brought your fan down. A huge gust of air hit Kuwabara and knocked him into the wall. He slumped down stunned. You hit him on a nerve that knocked him out. Kurama was staring at you with his mouth open. "Where did they go?" you snapped. He pointed to the other door, not even thinking about not telling you. You went out the door and listened for thoughts. You couldn't find Ginger's easily because she had her barrier up. Yusuke's were coming from the right so you walked to the right. He was hiding on the other side of a door so that when you opened the door he would be behind it. You slammed the door open and heard a yelp. You looked around it and saw that Yusuke was holding his nose. While he was distracted, you hit another nerve that knocked him out. (You had obviously heard that these two were hard to knock out.)

You walked out with him floating behind you and went the way you thought Ginger went. You saw a door slam shut and you went out it. You saw Ginger run around the corner of the building. You dropped Yusuke and ran after her.

Ginger ran into Hiei but immediately jumped up. "Sorry Hiei." she said and then gasped. She had stayed still for too long.

You jumped into the air and brought your fan down. She flew into the side of the building and laid still. You heaved a sigh and looked at Hiei. He was slowly looking from you fan to Ginger. You just raised and eyebrow.

You started to walk back to the door with Ginger gloating behind you. Hiei followed. You slowed only for a moment to make sure that Ginger and Yusuke (who you had just "picked up") came though the doorway safely. You walked back to the kitchen and placed Ginger, Yusuke, and Kuwabara back to back. You concentrated on having your power wrapped around them like ropes.

"Got any paint?" you asked Kurama. He nodded and went to get it and a brush for you. You looked at his thoughts quickly and found out that he was apprehensive about your temper. You smiled wryly. When he came back you thanked him and started painting an intricate design while whispering something under your breath. You completed the circle and stopped whispering. The paint faded away.

"That should do for now." you said taking out your fan. Kurama flinched. You waved it slowly up and down you body and dried yourself off. "Need any help making breakfast, Kurama?"

He shook his head rapidly. "No, no. That's okay." he said hurriedly.

"Are you scared of me now? I am not just going to attack you for no reason. They did something to me so I got even with them. Let me help you to make it up to you. I will make chocolate chip pancakes!" you said smiling. He relaxed a little. You looked around the kitchen for the ingredients for pancakes. You stirred up the batter and started ladling the pancakes in the pans. "I love chocolate chip pancakes!" you said as you flipped them. "Everyone has to have at least a bite. Everyone always loves them."

You made a huge stack of pancakes and put them on the table. You grabbed an apple and a pancake and sat down. You head stirring behind you. Looks like they are waking up. you thought as you put a bite of pancake in your mouth.

"Wha…What? I can't move!" Yusuke yelled. You turned around and saw that all three were awake and struggling against your "ropes".

"Brilliantly deducted, Yusuke. So you can think! I am surprised! You should have thought before you threw me in a pool." you said.

"You did this to us! Let us go!" you put your fingers in your ears. "Get us out of here!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah! You coward!" Yusuke added.

"ME! A COWARD! I am not a coward! I didn't throw a sleeping girl into a pool and then run away because she had a fan!"

"Your fan is dangerous!" Kuwabara yelled at you.

"Ouch!" you cried putting your hands to your head. "I hate when you do that Ginger." you said.

Everyone could suddenly move again. "Yeah, but it works. You never could stand shocks." she said grinning.

The three started to walk out but you threw your apple at them. They all ducked. But the apple never hit them. They looked up and stared at the burning apple against something that they couldn't see. It fell to the ground. "Quick. Look around at the ground." They looked as saw the circle that you had drawn just before it faded again.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke yelled.

"A spell." you replied simply.

"God! I forgot about you using spells sometimes. How stupid!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Well, you snooze, you loose." you said while turning around. You picked up a bite of pancake. "Revenge is sweet." you said putting it in your mouth. You finished your pancake and then got up and filled a glass with water.

"What the heck are you doing? We are sitting here just starving and hurt and you are finishing your breakfast calmly. You are a selfish barbarian!" Kuwabara yelled.

You froze on your way over to them. Your hand crushed the glass and water dripped to the ground. "Yes. I am. Thank you for noticing, you bastard!" you growled. "Here I am coming to let you out so you can eat the breakfast I helped cook and you insult me! Well you can figure out how to get out by yourself!" you yelled as you grabbed a pancake and left the room.

Stupid fing bakas. you thought as you walked along, going back to your room to change.

Hiei's POV You watched quietly as Emerald stormed out of the room. You looked over at the tree caught in her spell. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked very stunned. Ginger just rolled her eyes. "She will get over it." she said to them. "Kurama, can you get a glass of water and splash it on the circle?" She has a quick temper. I will have to remember that. you thought.

Your POV You changed into your normal outfit and grabbed your weapons. You put them into your pack and waked back to the kitchen. You entered the kitchen and saw that they had gotten out. "Where is the place that you guys train?" you asked Kurama.

"Well, lets all go there together." he said. Everyone got out of the kitchen and walked top a field outside. You held out a small box with pieces of paper in it. "Choose a number. 1-4. Whoever gets #4, congrats. You get to watch my fighting style. #1 sorry for you." The guys reached in and each pulled out a piece of paper. They opened it and looked at them. It ended up that Yusuke got #1, Kuwabara #2, Kurama #3, and Hiei #4. "Okay rules are you can't kill and if you fall out of the clearing you are disqualified." Ginger said.

You looked over at Yusuke. "What weapon do you use?" you asked him.

"Mostly my fists and sometimes a spirit gun." he replied.  
"Well I don't have a spirit gun so I will just fight will my fists." you both walked out onto the field and nodded your head at each other.

"Ready? GO!" Ginger yelled.

You stood still as Yusuke charged at you. You dodged a few punches and then punched him in the stomach about 20 times. You then knocked him out of the training area with a round house kick in the stomach. "Sorry Yusuke." you said as you walked over to him. You grabbed him by the arms and pulled him over to the other people. You splashed some cold water on him.

"Damn! That's cold!" Yusuke yelled.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alive." you smiled at him. "Okay! Who's next?" you asked.

"I am." Kuwabara stepped up.

You smirked and asked. "What weapon do you use?"

"Spirit sword." he said.

You grabbed you kantana and walked out onto the field. You strapped it to your waist and stood waiting.

"Ready? GO!" Ginger yelled.

You both stood still. Hmm. Looks like the baka can learn something. you thought. You put both hands above your head and closed them like you were grasping a bar. You started to bounce up and down. "I am boooored!" you whined. You keep bouncing higher and higher until your body formed and L. (Except sideways) Kuwabara ran at you as you bounced up again. Hah! He took the bait! you thought as you swung all the way around the "bar" and grabbed him around the middle with your legs. You threw him high into the air. You jumped up after him and pulled his arms behind him. He slammed into the ground with you on top of him. You pulled out you kantana and held it at his neck before he could move.

"And the winner is Emerald! Again!" Ginger shouted.

You got off of Kuwabara and you both walked off the field. "Okay. Who's next?" you asked in a voice that was too happy for you.

"So that was your revenge? Defeating him and making him feel humiliated? That's it!" Ginger exclaimed. "Why didn't you ever go that easy on me?"

You just ignored her and asked again. "Who's next?"

"My turn." Kurama said. "And you can use whatever you want to fight me." he added.

You strapped on your fan and kunai and walked out onto the field. You pulled out your kantana and stood at the ready. Some how you knew that you were going to have a harder time fighting him than the other two. He took out a rose. You raised your eyebrow.

"Ready? GO!" Ginger yelled for the third time.

Kurama turned his rose into a rose whip. You were stunned for a second and then you started dodging the whip. Kurama had had time to watch a bit of your fighting style and knew not to give you an opening. Crap. This is harder than I thought. Hmm. I think that might work. Now I just need to set it up. You started blocking the whip with your sword. You jumped up into the air to dodge a well aimed shot. The whip followed you and wrapped around your sword. You quickly tied it in a knot and threw your sword far away. Kurama was distracted as he tried to pull back his whip. You grabbed your kunai and threw them at him. They pinned him down by his clothes. You immediately stood with your feet on either side of him and your steel fan at his throat.

"Emerald wins! For the third time!" Ginger exclaimed.

You pulled your kunai out and put out a hand to help Kurama up. "That was the best fight I have had in a while." you told him, smiling.

"Well it that was good, then you are going to love fighting Hiei." he replied.

"So Hiei is the strongest?"

"Yes. In fighting your style. Yusuke is the strongest when he uses his spirit gun."

"Well, it sucks that he had had time to watch my fighting style. Oh well. I should be okay." You and Kurama stopped talking as you reached the others.

"Do you want to rest?" Yusuke asked.

"That wasn't even enough to make me work up a sweat." you spat at him. "What weapons do you want me to use?" you asked Hiei.

"Hn." Was all that came out of him.

"Answer me, damn it!" you yelled at him. He smirked at you. You slammed into his mind. ANSWER ME!

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Not until you answer me out loud.

"Use whatever you want! Happy now?"

You pulled out of his head. "Yes. Very." you replied with a smirk. He walked out onto the field as you unstrapped your kunai and fan.

"Why are you taking those off?" Yusuke asked.

"Less weight. And I don't think kunai and a fan are going to do much damage." You walked out into the middle of the field. You stood looking at Hiei but didn't pull out your kantana.

"Ready? GO!" Ginger yelled for the last time.

Hiei vanished and you felt cold metal on your neck. You immediately ducked down and kicked at his legs. He jumped up and disappeared as he landed. You suddenly had a cut on your left arm and then your right arm. Hiei appeared in front of you, smirking. He disappeared again. This time, you closed your eyes and used your other senses to find him. You immediately started dodging his strikes. Hiei glared at you and then sped up. You were struggling to just keep the cuts to surface cuts.

Crap. you thought to yourself. You spun around and blocked his strike at your back with your kantana. He jumped backwards and you faced him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Too weak?" You twitched. You ran towards him and sparks flew as your swords clashed.

Third person POV with the Gang They stared at Hiei and Emerald fighting. "Dang! She is good!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"She is able to keep up with Hiei!" Kuwabara said in awe.

"She better hurry up and finish this fast." Ginger muttered to herself. "She better not come out now."

"Who better not come out?" Kurama asked.

Ginger opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. "Emerald wouldn't want me to say."

They all felt a huge increase in energy form the fighting field. They all turned and found out that it was Emerald. "You all may find out sooner than she intended." Ginger said, her eyes glued on the fast moving figures in the field.

Your POV Your kantana clashed with Hiei's and you felt a sudden energy surge. "Crap!" you yelled as you switched from attacking to defending while trying to suppress the energy. Hiei attacked you and pressed down. You were distracted for a moment trying to keep him from killing you. Your energy soared higher.

"What's wrong? Cant beat me without borrowing energy?" he taunted.

You gritted you teeth. "I am not borrowing energy! I don't even want this energy!" you yelled throwing him back. Crap! you thought looking at the ground. I need to stop. You jumped halfheartedly into the air to dodge Hiei's next attack. He jumped up and hit you over the head. You slammed into the ground. A cloud of dirt flew into the air and when it cleared, everyone saw a huge hole.

"Did she lose?" Yusuke shouted at Hiei. He didn't answer but looked warily at the hole.

Something jumped out of the hole. Everyone blinked. Hiei was on the ground with a hand around his neck. You were kneeling with a leg on either side of Hiei. Your hand was the one around his neck and your other was flat, your claws pointing at his neck. "No one shall ever defeat me!" you growled. Hiei immediately noticed something, actually, 2 things. Your voice was very different sounding and you had vines with thorns crawling up your arms. (Like henna tattoos only black.)

You seemed to shudder. "Let him go!" you shouted in your normal voice.

"Why should I?" your other voice asked.

"Because I said so!" you yelled prying your hand off of Hiei. You then jumped onto the other side of the hole. "You are not killing anyone!" you yelled. Everyone stared at you like you were crazy, everyone except Ginger. "Look I am not loosing the fight and I wasn't planning on it until now. If you don't go away, I will loose it! On purpose too!" The thorn vines disappeared and you jumped into the hole. You came out holding your kantana. "Let's finish this fight." you said.

Hiei nodded and charged at you. You held up your kantana to block it but he sent you skidding back on the ground. "Ouch!" you growled as you pushed yourself to your feet. You brushed your clothes off and twitched your ears and tail.

"Since when did you have ears and a tail?" Kuwabara yelled at you.

"Since I was born." you snapped at him. It will be easier for her to take over now that I had to use my cat demon part. "So I need to end this NOW!" you yelled as you rushed at Hiei. You both struck at each other. Both your kantanas dug into flesh. Both stopped after only going in ½ an inch. You stood glaring at Hiei even though he couldn't see it and he stood glaring back.

You both heard clapping. You looked over at the watchers now realizing that you had a bigger audience. You growled audibly and wrenched your kantana out and pulled Hiei's out of your shoulder. You slid yours into your sheath and ran your hand over your wound. It immediately closed up and vanished. You looked at your hands where the patter still was on your palms, reminding you that it only gets worse.

You walked over to the audience and picked up your pack. "It is a tie then!" Ginger yelled.

"I didn't think your were this good at fighting, but I am glad to have you on the team." Koenma said happily.

"Thanks you muttered shouldering your pack.

"You sill have to fight Hiei again to see who wins!" Botan squealed excitedly.

You grimaced. "How long have you been here?" you asked.

"We saw all of your battle with Hiei."

"And?" you prompted.

"And we were surprised at your performance. I want to know how you got that extra energy. I also would like you to fight Hiei again. Also tell me next time." Koenma said.

Your face smoothed over. "None of that is going to happen." you said coolly. They looked surprised as you turned towards the guys. "Now don't go telling everyone info. About what kind of demon I am. Other wise, I will have to find them and kill them all." you waved. "It's been fun, boys." you started to walk towards the woods but turned. "See ya Ginger." you said with a sad smile. You held up your palm and showed her the thorn vine pattern. "I can't let IT happen again." you tan off into the forest.

Koenma turned to the team. "SOMEONE CATCH HER!" he roared. The team and Ginger took off after you.

You ran to a secluded clearing. You needed to take care of something before you left the safety of the Spirit World.

The guys came out of the woods quietly behind you. "GO AWAY!" you shouted. Yusuke was about to answer when Ginger clamped a hand over his mouth. She motioned for them all to be quiet and then they heard your other voice.

"I don't want to."

"I want you too!" you said. "It you sat you can't try and take over again."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"I can and I will. Well, got to go. Might want to find out what your friends are staring at you" You whirled around and saw everyone staring at you.

And that was the third chapter! How did ya like it? I will have another up later today or tomorrow. Keep reading and reviewing. I love you all!-Rai


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! Sorry it took me so long to get it out but I have been overloaded with stuff these past days. We had homecoming on saturday and I didnt do my homework or my chores so I had to do all that on sunday. During the week I never have time because of cross country and homework. I was crazy to join cross country and to take two languages... actually if you count english as a language, then it is three. Bangs head on desk repeatedly too much work! Thank you for listening to me rant about my pathetic life and I want to give special thanks to MangasFan, Shorty Bay-B, Rose of Death, and arrowgirl23. But I want to give super special thanks to Shorty Bay-B because she has reviewed every chapter. I love you!!! coughs slightly Now on to the story!

You grimaced when you realized that they had heard that. "How much of that did they hear?" your question was sort of directed at yourself and sort of to Ginger.

She answered, "Since you yelled, "Go away."

"Crap." you muttered. Your hand jerked toward your kantana. "Get away." you said hurriedly.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Emerald may not want to hurt you but what is stopping me?" your other voice answered.

All the guys got ready to battle but Ginger stepped forward. "Go away Mica. Emerald hasn't given up yet."

"Oh really? I guess you didn't notice that I'm in control even though she knew I was awake. I think that consents as giving up."

"She has NOT given up yet. And we are going to get her back in control!"

"I'd love to see you try." Mica sneered. "But, fortunately, I feel like slaying someone. So your deaths won't be slow and painful. They will be quick and bloody, just the way I like them." She said pulling out your kantana. She started to walk over to everyone but before she got more than 3 steps her feet wouldn't move. "What! She is still here!" Mica exclaimed.

"Yes…I…am!" you voice sounded a little strained. "I will be in control. FOREVER!" you yelled before you gained complete control and blacked out.

You groggily opened your eyes and stared at a bright whit ceiling. (Remember you still have your bandana on. Ginger wouldn't let them remove it.) Slowly the events came back to you. You bolted upright but were pushed back by several hands. Someone said, "I'll go let Koenma know she is awake."

You sat up, despite efforts to hold you down, and looked at where you were. There wasn't much there. A bright white room, a bed, some folding chairs, and a soft looking armchair which you preceded to walk over to and sit down in. You looked out the window on your left as everyone minus Kurama regrouped around you. You could fell their stares but ignored it, mulling over the things that had happened.

"How long?"

Everyone jumped at your first words. "How long?" Yusuke asked.

"How long was I out?"

"13 hours." Ginger replied.

"That long." you mumbled to yourself.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said for no apparent reason. It was slightly obvious you were talking to yourself.

Everyone but you turned towards Koenma and Kurama as they stepped through a portal. "How are you?" Kurama asked.

"Nm." you grunted.

"That good?" Koenma said trying to brighten the mood. You stayed silent. Koenma's face fell and he got right to what he needed to ask you. "What happened?"

"What did it look like?" you shot back.

"Like you had gone insane."

"Maybe I did."  
"Maybe we all did. Who is Mica?"

"…"

"Why did you get those markings?"

"Cause of Mica."

"Is she the energy that we felt earlier?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought I could control it."

"Well that didn't work well."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious!" you snapped starting to get annoyed.

Koenma's face softened. "Look, Emerald, we need to know what happened before we can help."

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. It is my problem. I will solve it by myself." you snarled as you stood up and pushed through them.

"Come back here! I am not finished talking to you! Epp!" he squeaked.

Right above his head there was a burn hole in the wall. Everyone looked at you warily. You had spun around and pointed your finger at Koenma. (Think Yusuke's spirit gun, with fire instead of spirit energy.) "You may not be done talking to me, but I am done talking to you. There is no way you can help so butt out of my business!"

You turned and started to walk out the door. (Again) "Does this mean she is not on the team anymore?" Kuwabara sadly asked Koenma.

You heaved a sigh and answered for him. "No. I think I'll stay on the team for a while longer." you walked out and closed the door.

You walked into your room and glanced at the clock. 11:42 PM. I am tired. you thought as you flopped on the bed without undressing.

Later "You guys go see what Koenma wants. I'll get Emerald." Ginger said. The guys nodded and jumped through a portal. Ginger glanced at your clock as she entered your room. 4:32. She is not going to like this. Ginger thought while shaking her head. "Emerald wake up! Koenma needs you!" she said while dodging your now flailing fists. She managed to grab your upper arms and started to drag you out of the room. You fell back as she dragged you through the portal. You both fell out and she continued to drag you over to Koenma.

She heaved you into a chair by Koenma's desk and then stood by a wall. "Okay. Now that we all are here, I need you 5 to catch a snake demon that has just stolen some documents that could make him able to rule the whole Maki!" he shouted. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now he will-" they heard a loud thump.

You had fallen off your chair and you were still asleep. Koenma's face turned red form anger. Ginger sighed and pointed her hand at you. A small lightning bold hit you. You jumped and threw a kunai at her. She dodged it, pulled it out of the wall, and threw it back at you. You caught it behind your back. You put it away and sat up. "Why do you always do that?" you growled at Ginger.

"You sleep so heavily, it is the only way to get you up!" she said to you as you climbed back into a chair.

"Well if you had just let me get up on my own, you wouldn't have to do that!"

Ginger opened her mouth to protest. Koenma cleared his throat. You turned your head towards him. "What?"

"You were sleeping while I was talking."

"Yeah. So?"

"So you have no clue what I said!"

"Yes I do!"

"Prove it."

"Okay. You said, 'Okay. Now that we all are here, I need you 5 to catch a snake demon that has just stolen some documents that could make him able to rule the whole Maki!'" you perfectly repeated everything he had said, word-for-word. Everyone, including Hiei, were staring at you like you had two heads. "What!" you asked. "I can still hear things when I am asleep. Is that weird or something?"

"Yeah. It is unusual." Kurama said.

"Well. I am very unusual then." you answered.

"Weather you are unusual or not we will find out later. Right now I need you to just get those papers back. Did I mention that he has an army of 1000 demons?"

"No, but no prob. Just summon up a portal." you said. While Koenma was doing that you contacted Ginger. You might want to come along.

I was going to do just that. The portal appeared and all 6 of you hopped through.

You landed on the ground and were immediately flattened to the ground by the 5 following you. "OUCH!" you yelled your voice muffled. "Get off me!" you shouted throwing them all off you. "Stupid bakas!" you muttered brushing yourself off. You all started walking north. You had walked about 3 hundred yards when you suddenly stopped. "You guys keep walking straight. I am going to come at them from the side." You whispered as you walked to the right.

The others shrugged and continued walking. Soon they came upon a huge clearing filled with a very large army. The guys took fighting stances and addressed the guy who was obviously the leader. "Give us the documents!"

"Ah. You mussst be the people sssent to get thessse documentsss back!"

"That's right. Now just give them to us."

"Can't do that. Attack them my loyal army!" The huge army started to run at the team but was stopped short when a huge fireball scorched a path in front of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." You said, calmly stepping out of the trees.

"Who are you?" on of the captains shouted.

"I could ask the same thing of you." you commented.

He puffed up his chest. "We are the loyal army of the great warrior Snake, ruler of the snake demons." he barked.

"Oh? Well, your information is wrong. He can't be the ruler of the snake demons because he is not a basilisk demon." you stated looking over at Snake

"There are no more basilisk demons left!" he laughed evilly.

"Really? I heard that basilisks are hard to kill."

"I have slaughtered the last of them!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." you said maliciously. "Ssse casss o basssilisssk." you hissed. You bared your newly elongated snake fangs.

Snake's face went paper white. "She is a basilisk!" he shrieked. He tried to cover up his fear by ordering. "Kill her!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke started to move so they could protect you. Hiei, Kurama, and Ginger stayed still. They knew you wouldn't want any help. You pulled out your kantana and pointed it at the charging army. "Stay still you bakas!" you snapped. "Stay out of the way."

They stepped back and you sped towards the army. You waited until all the demons converged into a huge mass and then you jumped high into the air. Your rapidly spinning body gathered flames around it. Landing in a crouch in the middle of the demons, the flames around your body condensed into a circle around your middle. They spread out, the circle getting larger until it reached the outside of the army of the demons. Screams filled the air then, the burnt and dying demons finally feeling the pain. Only 100 demons had managed to remain not burnt and 50 remained with minimal burns. You cut through the rest of the demons in a short amount of time.

You shook your kantana to get the demon blood off. "I am disappointed."

"W-w-why?" Snake stuttered.

"I am disappointed in two things. #1 your army. I expected your army to be a whole lot stronger than they were. #2 since they were so weak, I am disappointed in myself. I should be able to cut through 1000 demons in less than 12 minutes. Oh well. Just one more left." you stated, calmly advancing on him.

He turned to run. "Lasss!" you yelled. (Stop!) He stopped and turned around. "Pagah junin i farahasss." (Give them the documents.) He hesitated to move. "NAYT!" (NOW!) You snapped. HE immediately pulled some papers out of his pockets and ran over to the group. He hurriedly pressed the documents in Yusuke's hands. Yusuke looked stunned but then smiled.

Snake turned and started running. You appeared in front of him. "Congrats. You got to find out what kind of demon the Twilight Assassin is. Now, I have to say goodbye." you sliced him down the middle. You turned your back to the group as you wiped your kantana off and sheathed it.

"Wow…" Kuwabara ended up being the first one to speak. "I sure am glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of that blade. You are good Emerald!" he praised you.

You didn't move or give any sign that you were sill there except to shudder once. Ginger became wary and pushed Kuwabara back behind her. "Em, is it you or Mica?"

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of that blade, eh? Well, I will make it so you bakas don't have to be." she heard.

"Crap! Mica, stop taking over her!" Ginger yelled getting ready to defend herself.

"Why should I? It is so fun." Mica said, unsheathing her claws as she turned around. She charged at the group and stated cutting them without getting hurt, despite multiple attempts so stop her.

The gang started to loose energy. Ginger desperately tried to come up with a plan to get you back in control. She suddenly came up with an idea that had a slight chance of working. I hope luck is on our side, Em. she thought. She stepped back slightly. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all attacked at the same time making Mica distracted with the process of defending herself. Ginger grabbed this miniscule opportunity. She slammed a lightning bolt down on her.

It hit Mica straight on. She froze in place with the shock. Shen the shock subsided, Mica collapsed to the ground.

Ginger motioned the gang to back away as she held a lightning bolt halfway down to where you/Mica lay still. You/she stirred and slowly sat up. You/she looked at where the group stood, each of them dripping blood from a dozen to fifty cuts on them. You/she looked down at your/her hands and saw blood on them and your claws out. You/she hesitantly said, "I did this didn't I, Ginger?"

Ginger relaxed slightly. "Yea Em."

"IT happened again, didn't it? Who did I kill?" you asked.

"No one. Not this time."

"But I hurt all of you didn't I?" you asked shakily. "I hurt my friends again!"

"Emerald! Calm down! You didn't hurt us, Mica did." Ginger said in a calm voice.

You looked at the ground and cupped your hands just below your face. "But I did hurt you! If I had been able to control her, this never would have happened. It wouldn't have had happened last time either to…" you trailed off as your voice broke. Your shoulders shook as a rain of tears poured into your hands. Any tears that spilled over, you held up in the air with your powers. It took the gang a while to notice that your tears weren't normal colored. By the time they realized that, you had a green-brow cloud of tears hovering around you.

"Emerald! You can't do that! You will kill yourself!" Ginger yelled at you.

"Yes I can do it and I will. I need to be punished. I need to remember why I have to not let Mica out." you said clenching your hands. A green-brown liquid spilled over and burned your hands.

"What is that stuff!" Yusuke shouted.

"Poison." Ginger answered as she started to run towards you. You jumped into the air and floated there. Ginger skidded to a stop and backed up so that she was not standing underneath you. "Emerald! You don't have to punish yourself! We know that you didn't let her out on purpose! STOP!"

You didn't listen to her and slammed your tears on you. You fell to the ground with toms of burn marks on your body. Ginger tried to grab you but a dome of fire covered you. Everyone backed up a couple of feet and then the dome changed into a circular wall. You stood up inside the flames unsteadily. Your hands started to flame and it started to form a huge cat made of fire. You stood not moving as the cat attacked you.

The cat scratched you 5 times and then looked at you questioningly. Continue. you said in your head.

If I do more than this, no one can attack me or I will disappear.

No one will attack you. Continue. The cat swatted at you with its massive paw. The force knocked you out of the fire ring and into a tree. You slid down the tree and then pushed yourself back up. You dashed back into the fire before anyone could react. The gang heard a loud meow and then a hiss. "SHIT! She did!" Ginger shouted leaving everyone confused. She turned to Hiei. "Hiei, you are a fire apparition right?" Hiei nodded. "I need you to run into the fire and attack the flaming cat."

"Hn." Hiei didn't question her. He just dashed into the fire. When he breached the flames, he saw you, lying on the ground battered, with a huge flaming cat getting ready to attack you again. He appeared in front of you and slashed the cat with his kantana. The cat, along with the flaming barrier, disintegrated.

Ginger ran up to you. "EMERALD! YOU BAKA!" she screamed at you. You mumbled something but no one could hear you. Ginger pretty much knew what you had wanted to say so she ignored you. "We are not leaving you here to punish yourself more, Em. You didn't do anything wrong so you don't deserve to be punished. I need to figure out how to get you to the hospital wing."

You slowly sat up until you were resting on your elbows. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara moved to help you sit up but you snarled at them. Or tried to. It started out as a snarl but ended up in a hiss of pain. Don't touch me. you said telepathically to everyone except Hiei and Ginger.

"Why can't we touch you?" Kuwabara asked.

I don't need help. And you will get burned by the acid.

"Acid? Ginger said it was poison." Kurama said.

Ginger shrugged. "Poison, acid, same thing really. They both can hurt so who cares."

You shook your head. "Well anyway, we need to get Emerald medical help." Kurama said.

You gave up trying to hold yourself up and sank back on the ground. Ginger?

"Yea?"

Do you still have the salve that I gave you to heal cat scratches?

"Yes."

Make sure that everyone puts it on all of their scratches.

"Okay. How hurt are you?"

Not very. I think I broke my left wrist, sprained my right ankle and broke 5- 8 ribs.

"NOT VERY! YOU CALL 5-8 RIBS BROKEN NOT VERY!" she screeched at you. You just gazed at her. "Augh! You are so annoying, Emerald! I don't know how I stand you!" Ginger snarled at you.

You know you love me.

"Yeah, I do. I am so dumb and too nice." Ginger heaved a sigh. "Yusuke, can I have the compact to contact Koenma?"

Yusuke silently handed it to her. You listened and dug your fingers into the ground. You could have stood the acid's slow burning feeling if it wasn't for the 2nd effect of the basilisk tears. The acid slowly seeps into the blood stream and kills by going through the heart. Since you have some basilisk in you, it would take about 2 hours to kill you but they are a painful 2 hours.

Ginger turned around and saw you wipe away a grimace of pain. "What is wrong?" she asked.

Nothing. you hurriedly thought.

She saw the marks on the ground as you tried to cover them up. "Why did you do that? You have the highest pain tolerance of anyone I know. What is it about the acid that you aren't telling me?" You didn't do anything. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

… the acid slowly seeps into my blood system and kills me. you said this to only her.

Her face drained of all color. "What's wrong?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

Ginger didn't seem to hear him. She was just staring at you. "How long?" she finally managed to force out.

2 hours.

"How long has gone by?"

Well, since I am only paralyzed and my breathing isn't labored yet, I'd say 30 minutes.

"So you only have and hour and a half left?"

Yes.

"Could you tell us what you two just discussed, please?" Kurama asked.

Ginger turned to face the worried faces of the boys. "The acid is in her blood stream. She only has and hour and a half left to live…unless…" she whirled around to face you again. "Where is the antidote?" she demanded.

I don't have one.

"Come on Emerald! I know you have one! You always do!"

I don't have an antidote this time.

"Please Em. You know you are the only person left! You are my only family!" Ginger choked out as tears streamed down her face.

Fine. I'm sorry. The antidote is on a shelf in my closet. you replied after a pause.

Ginger immediately flipped open the compact. "Koenma, its Ginger. We have the papers and everyone in the army is dead."

"Where is Snake?" Koenma's little face asked.

"Emerald killed him. She also killed the rest of the demons."

"Wow."

"Yea. Anyway, something happened that I will explain to you later. Fight now we need two portals. One to the hospital wing and one that will take me to Emerald's room and then to the hospital wing. We also need an acid proof stretcher and gloves. Now!"

"Okay. You owe me and explanation later." Koenma clicked off and Ginger tossed Yusuke the compact.

A minute later, two portals appeared and a stretcher came out of one. "Lift Emerald onto the stretcher with the gloves. Make sure that the doctors wash the acid off. What color is the bottle Em?"

The small brown one. Ginger jumped into one portal

Ginger's POV You landed on your butt in Emerald's room. You dashed over to her closet and found the brown bottle. You then ran to your room and grabbed the big jar of salve on your dresser. You ran back to the portal and jumped through again. You landed on your feet just in time to see the boys shoved out of a room. "Is she getting washed off?" you asked as you walked up to them.

"Yeah. The nurse forced us out and said that she would tell us when she was done." Yusuke told you.

You opened the lid and put the jar on a chair. "Here. Put this on all the scratches. Cat scratches have a tendency to fester. This will help heal them." You said while scooping out a small handful.

Everyone rubbed the stuff on and then a nurse came out. "She is finished being washed but seems to have trouble breathing. Please stay out for a while."

"CRAP!" You exclaimed. You pushed by the nurse and sprinted over to Emerald. "Here." you uncorked the bottle and poured it into her mouth.

After a couple seconds she shuttered. "Thanks. This is much better. In a couple of minutes I will go to sleep and wont wake up for 3- 12 days, so don't worry." Emerald closed her eyes and let off a small sigh.

You picked her up and called Koenma for a portal to her room. The guys followed you and brought the salve at your request. You set her down on her bed and went looking for a burn salve that you knew she carried. You found it and then shooed the boys out. You took off her burnt clothes and covered her burns in the salve and her scratches in the other salve. You put her pjs on and brushed her hair to the side. "Sleep tight cousin." You whispered and then went to explain everything to Koenma.

And the chapter is finished. I will try and get another one up before Friday but no garuntees. I hope you all liked it and will continue reading. I love hearing from you guys. -Rai


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I would like to thank all the people that read my story. I have had so many hits and it is so encouraging. I love you all. Sorry for getting this one out so late. I had school and cross country and horse and drill team so I didn't have much time to do anything so bear with me as I struggle for time to post. Special thanks to Shory Bay-B and arrowgirl23 for reviewing. Here is chapter 5!

(Your POV) You walked ahead looking around. "Wow. It is dark. I must still be sleeping." you muttered to yourself.

"Right you are Neko." you heard.

"Mica! What do you want?"

"You seemed lonely, so I thought I would keep you company." she drawled.

"You haven't taken over have you?"

"Nope. I am here to make a deal with you."

You were immediately wary. "What kind of deal?"

"You want something and I want something. I think we can work out conditions for us both to be happy."

"It would depend on what you want."

"My want isn't that big but why don't you make your body write down our conditions so you can be totally sure of whatever you are agreeing to."

"Okay."

(Third Person POV) Kurama was sitting by Emerald's bed reading a book. The team and Ginger have been taking turns for the past 3 days watching her. Kurama looked up when she moved around. "Oh, you are finally up Emerald."

She sat up, with her eyes closed, and walked over to her desk.

"Emerald?" Kurama asked. He stood up and put his book on the chair. "Emerald, what are you doing?" he walked over to the desk.

She rummaged around in her drawers and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She walked back over to her bed and sat on it. She started writing on the pad.

Kurama went over to Ginger's room and knocked on the door.

"Yea?" a sleepy voice issued from the room.

"It's Kurama. Emerald is…sleep writing."

"Huh?!" Ginger came out of the room with sleep tousled hair and went over to Emerald's room.

She is so caring of her friends and her hair looks cute like that…WHAT AM I THINKING?! Kurama blushed and heard Yoko snickering. He followed Ginger into Emerald's room.

They stood watching her switching her pen from hand to hand, (you're right handed, Mica is left) writing things down and scratching them out. They looked at the title of your paper and then looked at each other questioningly. The title was, 'Agreements'.

(Your POV) "Okay what do you want?"

"I want for you to achieve something that I am not allowed to tell you. But I can say that I wont take over, unless you are about to die, until your 117th birthday, plus or minus a week."

"I like that but what do you want for it?"

"That I can help out in battles. I won't take over; you just will let me fight with you."

"Okay but you have to help me control my full demon side when I want to use it."

"Fine but you have to exercise both cat forms often or I will for you."

"Seems good. Looks like we have finished. Pleasure doing business with you, Mica."

"Same to you Emerald."

You opened your eyes and looked at your scribbled upon paper. You ripped it our and copied it neatly onto another page. You looked up and saw Ginger and Kurama. "Hi guys! Whatcha doing?"

Both of them blinked in surprise. "Good, you're up!" Ginger exclaimed. "We were watching you sleep write."

"Sleep write? Oh, you meant the agreement that I made with Mica! Here you guys can read it; I am going to get some food."

You handed then the paper and tried to get out of bed but you tripped and fell on your face. "Ouch." you looked up to see both Ginger and Kurama with a sweat drop. "Umm….how many days was I out?"

"4 days."

"Oh. My legs are asleep. Now lets try that again." you pushed yourself up to your feet and tottered out the door. By the time that you reached the kitchen the feeling had returned to your legs. You opened the fridge and took out and apple and started eating. You heard two sets of lout footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

The door burst open and Yusuke and Kuwabara hurtled through the door. "KURAMA! IS EMERALD UP YET? AND WE ARE HUNGRY!" They shouted. They both stopped short at the sight of you with and apple halfway to your mouth. "EMERALD!" they yelled in unison. They ran to tackled you but you squeaked and jumped on the table.

"No! Don't tackle me! I am not completely healed ye!" When they calmed down, you got off the table and opened your arms. "You can hug me, just don't squeeze too hard."

Yusuke gave you a light hug but then looked at Kuwabara warily. "Hug her like you would hug Eikichi if he was hurt."

Kuwabara hugged you very gently. "Wow, you can be gentle! Who is Eikichi?"

"He is my kitten."

"You have a cat?" you asked as your cat ears and tail popped out. You hastily put them away.

"You don't have to hide them all the time." Yusuke told you.

"Yea. And can I pet your ears?" Kuwabara asked.

"I guess so if you just pet the top of them." you said as you let them out.

He ran over and started scratching the top of your ears. After a couple of seconds he got to close to the base of your ears and you had to pull yourself away. He had a slightly disappointed look on when you did that but you just replied with a, "You'll understand when you are older."

"But I am fourteen!"

"Like I said, when you are older."

You threw your apple core in the garbage and turned toward the door. You started to walk out the door but hit Hiei as he was coming in. "Ouch!" you exclaimed as you fell on your butt.

"Hn. And cats are supposed to land on their feet."

"I usually do land on my feet but I am not completely healed." you muttered forcing yourself to your feet.

Hiei walked around you and over to the fridge. You started to walk out the door again and this time you ran into the door frame. "Owww!" you complained holding your nose. All the guys except Hiei had sweat drops.

"Umm… how come you haven't run into anything until today?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know…" you said.

"I know." Ginger said as she walked in with Kurama.

"Really? Why?" you asked.

"You seriously don't remember why YOU CANT SEE?" she said emphasizing the last three words.

"Oh yeah!" you reached up and untied your bandana. You took it off. "It has been so long since I was in my cat demon form that I forgot that this is the only form that I can't see through my bandana." You turned around and everyone saw that you had yellow eyes with silted pupils.

"Are your eyes always cat eyes?"

"Nope."

"What color are they normally?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to. And only the people I trust with my life get to see my real eyes."

"You don't trust us?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. I trust you just not enough yet." You turned to go outside and Ginger handed you the paper you had let her read. "I'll be outside." you told her.

Ginger watched you go and then turned back to the guys. "Don't take it personally. She doesn't giver her trust easily. It took me a while to gain it to."

Hiei finished eating and walked out of the kitchen. At the moment, you were sitting on the roof. Hey, how ya doing? Mica said to you.

"Not to good."

Why not?

"I am uncomfortable around them."

But you are most relaxed around them.

"I know! That is why I am uncomfortable! I don't usually act like this. I would like to act like this all the time but…"

But?

"But I have been hurt by trusting people before. It isn't fair what has happened because of trust."

I'll always be here for you.

"Wooptie flippen doo. I feel soooo happy now."

Mica chuckled. Go to sleep kitten. You aren't fully healed and have to take it easy. You need all the sleep you can get for the next 3-4 days.

"Yawn. I am really tired. But why are you trying to get me to get better?"

Did you forget Kitten? I am you and you are me. Even if we don't share energy we still share a body. When you're hurt, I'm hurt. Now, go to sleep. You closed your eyes and fell to sleep in 5 seconds.

Hiei's POV You jumped lightly onto the roof when you were sure that Emerald was asleep. You had no clue why you were doing this. Something of her reminded you of yourself. Or something like that. And she was a good opponent for training. "I can't believe I tied with her." you muttered to yourself as you knelt by her side.

"She would have won if I hadn't tried to help her." a voice said from behind you. You whirled around and say a shimmering figure with a bandana around her eyes, cat ears, and a cat tail.

"Who are you?" you demanded with your hand on your kantana.

"Mica." the person said. "And Emerald…in a sense. You can take your hand off your weapon. I can't hurt you right now. Not while I am like this."

"What do you want?"

"To see if Emerald can learn to trust you."

"Why trust?"

"She is feeling uncomfortable with the fact that she is the most comfortable around all of you. She isn't used to feeling so comfortable."

"Why should I care if she is comfortable of not around us?"

Mica sighed, sounding exasperated. "If she decides to talk to you, would you at least listen to her? She won't be expecting you to answer. Can you be trusted to not talk about the things she might tell you?"

"I don't talk about pointless things." you said crossing your arms. "If she decides to talk to me, I might consider listening."

Mica smiled. "Good. She needs to know what kind of person you are really." She lifted her hand in farewell and then disappeared.

Why does Mica say that Emerald needs to know what kind of person I really am? What does she mean by that? I hope I will find out soon. You looked around to see if anyone was around and then picked Emerald up. You jumped down onto her balcony and opened the door. You put her down on the bed and went back outside closing the door softly.

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! I will try and update before the weekend is over but no promices. I love you all!- Rai


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy! Stupid school! Oh well cant do much about it. Thank you to Shory Bay-B, arrowgirl23, and Rose of Death for once again reviewing my story. Now lets see what is going on with Emerald.

(Your POV) You slowly came out of your deep, dreamless sleep to an insistent pounding on the door. You growled and rolled over to bury your head in your pillow. The person finally threw open the door and shouted at you. "EMERALD! WAKE UP! KOENMA WANTS TO TALK TO US!" You didn't move. You just shove Kuwabara out of the room with your mind and slammed the door shut. A satisfying click sounded as the door was locked. You heaved a sigh and closed your eyes tighter.

10 minutes later your window burst open. "Get up Em!" Ginger shouted at you. "Mm…no." you mumbled.

"GET UP!" she screeched as she directed a lightning bolt at you.

You hastily scrambled out of your bed. "I'm up! I'm up! Happy now?"

"Yes." she said as she unlocked the door and walked out.

You looked over at your alarm and saw that it was 8 in the morning. This better be good… you thought. You put on black pajama pants, a dark green tank top, and a black zip up hoodie. You put your messy hair in two braids and walked out to see everyone by a portal. You walked through it and everyone followed. You tan to the side when you got in the office so people wouldn't fall on you again. You plopped down on a chair in front of the toddler's desk. "What do you want?" you grumbled.

The rest of the team settled in chairs on either side of you. Hiei went to stand by the wall. "Where is Ginger?" Koenma asked.

"Is she a part of the team?"

"Not really. She is a reserve for missions that need 1 more demon."

"Want me to get her?"

"If you could. I'll create a portal in the kitchen."

You focused for a second and then "She is coming." right as a portal opened up.

Ginger stumbled out of it. "Hey! What's goin' on?"

"Koenma want to talk to all of us." Yusuke told her.

"What do you want?" Ginger asked.

"I asked all of you to come here to tell you that I have found the perfect training place and you will be training there tomorrow."

Everything was very silent for a minute. Ginger glanced over at you as your face was becoming more and more deadly by the second. Koenma was staring at you apprehensively. "W-what's wrong Emerald?" he stuttered.

You opened your mouth, closed it for a second and then opened it again. "You-got-me-up-early-in-the-morning-just-to-tell-me-THIS?" you emphasized every word.

"Well…yes." he squeaked. You glared at him. "It isn't that early." he said trying to recover some dignity.

"Anything before 10 is early!" you snapped at him. "I am going shopping for things to calm me down and you are paying for it." you told him.

"You better except it. This is the calmest I have ever seen her while she is mad. She could do a lot worse." Ginger whispered to him.

"Fine. Go ahead and go shopping." Koenma said.

"Come on Ginger." you said. Koenma created a portal and you walked through it. You and Ginger appeared in an alley near your favorite Chinese food restaurant. You walked in and ordered cow mien, fried rice, and foil wrapped chicken. Lots of it. You had many armfuls but you balanced it with your powers. You and Ginger put all the Chinese food in your room. You put a barrier around the food so Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't get it. You and Ginger went to get a refrigerator and ice cream.

(Third Person POV) while you were gone "Okay. She is gone." Yusuke and Kuwabara cautiously stepped into your room. Kuwabara stepped on a wire and released a deluge of water balloons on them. "AAAAH!" they yelled as all the balloons hit their mark.

They were soaked from head to toe in… "Oil." Yusuke whispered. They heard a small noise and saw a bunch of fire arrows shooting at them. The arrows hit them and they ran screaming throughout the house trying to put out the fire. They finally jumped into the pool.

When they came up, they heard chuckling and saw Emerald looking at them. "Don't come into my room." she said coldly before turning and leaving.

(Your POV) You walked into your room and cleaned up the mess. Sigh. Why do they act so stupid? The wire was in plain view. You put the ice cream in your new refrigerator and half of your Chinese food. The rest you brought outside and set it down on the balcony. You grabbed a carton of chow mien and chopsticks. You jumped to a tree and settled on a branch. You sat eating for a couple of minutes and then let out a sigh. "Why are you up there?" you asked.

"Hn." Hiei answered.

You shook your head and levitated a new carton of chow mien and another pair of chopsticks up to him. "Here you can try it, if you want to." You continued eating and smiled. He had just grabbed the carton.

You and Hiei finished eating the half of your Chinese food that you had out. "Mmm. You stretched out. "I feel soooo much better after eating my comfort food. What did you think?" you lifted your head to look at Hiei.

"Hn. Not bad."

"Good." you smiled slightly. "Hey! Want to see who actually would have won?" Hiei nodded his head. "Oh, you're on!" you smirked. You jumped into your room and slipped out of the pajama pants and into a pair of black cloth shorts. You grabbed your kantana, kunai, and fan and strapped them on as you fan out the balcony door. "Come on." you said jumping off.

You and Hiei made your way toward the practice arena. You and Hiei pulled out your kantanas and attacked each other right away. You cut each other and clashed swords for about 10 minutes. Hiei then surprised you by taking a big hit and then swinging around and hitting you in your side. You flew back and hit the ground. In a flash, Hiei had his kantana against your neck. You lay there staring at him in surprise. "Y-y-you…you just beat me…" you stuttered.

"Hn. You're surprised?" Hiei said sliding his kantana back in place.

"Well yeah! No one has ever beaten me before!" you sat up. "Damn! I am going to have to start training harder again." You stood up and extended your hand. "You are very good. I think the ending won't be the same next time though."

Hiei looked at your hand for a couple of seconds. "Don't count on it changing." he said quietly, smirking, while taking your hand.

"We'll see." you said as you started to yawn. "I am going to sleep again." you stretched and ran off to your room.

Later (Still your POV) You woke up and stretched out and looked around. Man, everything in my room is so big! You looked at yourself. Oh, that is why. I went kitty cattish.

You had changed into a small white cat with black stripes. Are you upset that I still haven't exercised this form Mica?

Yep. Now you are going to be like that for a couple more hours.

How long is a couple of hours.

5.

5 HOURS!

Yep.

Oh well. Hey! Do you know why I am healing faster than I normally would have?

Your neko side was closer to the surface than normal so you benefited more form the healing powers than you normally would have.

That is useful.

Yeah. You can also heal some wounds on other people.

How come I never knew this before?

You never explored that side very much.

That explains that. Now I need to find out what time it is and then get out of this room so talk to ya later.

You walked over to your clock and looked at it. 1:00. So I will be able to change back at 6:00. Just in time for dinner. You jumped off your bed and walked over to the door. You opened it with your powers and walked out and downstairs.

You went past Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting on your way to the TV room. Kuwabara immediately forgot about the fight when he saw you. "KITTY!" he shouted and ran toward you. You backed up toward the wall, hissing. He kept coming closer. When he bent down to pet you, you scratched his hand and jumped on top of his head and then made a break for the living room with Kuwabara close behind.

Hiei was in that room sitting on the window sill. You ran over to him and jumped on his head. He reached up to get you off but you started talking to him. Hiei, it's me, Emerald. I'm sorry but I am not getting off until Kuwabara leaves me alone.

What?

Kuwabara came crashing through the door and you clung tighter. "There you are kitty!" Kuwabara shouted happily.

Please help me Hiei! I don't want to be held by that baka!

And why not tell him that it is you.

My telekinesis side isn't that strong right now so my powers are limited. Only you will be able to hear me at the moment because of your Jagan eye.

Hn. "I wouldn't touch her." Hiei said out loud.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

"She is Emerald."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is Emerald." Ginger said walking in. "Kurama said lunch is ready." Kuwabara ran out and into the kitchen. Ginger patted you on the head. "You might want to stay away from Kuwabara while you are stuck like this. How much longer?"

Till 6:00. you thought knowing she wouldn't hear you and hoping Hiei would relay the message.

"She says she is stuck like this till 6."

"That long? Hiei?" He turned his head towards her. "Could you watch her until 6, please?"

"Do I look like a cat sitter?"

"No. but could you watch her anyway?"

"Hn. Fine."

"Thanks Hiei. I only asked you to do that because Kurama said that he would teach me how to cook."

You meowed. Damn. Forgot I can't talk.

Hn. What did you want to say?

Tell Kurama good luck with that!

"She said, Tell Kurama good luck with that!"

Ginger glared at you. "When 6:00 comes, you better run Em." You just started licking your paw. Ginger went back into the kitchen.

Why do you wish the fox luck?

Ginger sucks at cooking. She burns everything she cooks. That's why I always am cooking.

Hn.

What's with the 'hns'?

Hn.

You know Hiei, I think I judged to fast. I never expected you to actually say you would watch me while I'm stuck like this.

Why is that?

Everything I've heard about you makes you seem like a cold hearted bastard, but what I have seen makes you seem just cold hearted but not a bastard.

Hn. What am I supposed to do until 6?

Don't know. Watch TV? You hopped off his head and leapt onto the couch. Hiei walked over to the couch and sat down next to you. He flipped thought the channels trying to find something to watch.

You stretched out and curled up with your head on his leg. Are you going back to sleep? Again?

I might. Cats sleep 16 hours a day and I haven't slept well for the past year so I got a lot of time to make up. Almost immediately, you fell into a deep sleep.

(Hiei's POV) Emerald fell asleep in her cat form, slightly resting on your leg. You watched some baka ninjen show for a while because you were bored. You heard a strange noise after about an hour and looked around. The sound was coming from Emerald. Sometime during the hour you had unconsciously started stroking her. She had started purring since she was still a cat. Something close to a smile but more like a smirk crept onto your face. Emerald was very… interesting to you. She seemed to have revealed hardly anything about herself and problems that she has. She seems like me. you thought to yourself. She is a good fighter although she won't beat me. She has a strong will and trusts only those close to her. Yeah she seems like me. Why do I even care about what she is like? you mulled over this last thought as you fell asleep.

(Your POV) (Kinda. Sorta…you'll see) It was finally 6:00. Ginger, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came in to find you and saw you in your normal form sleeping with your head on Hiei's leg and Hiei asleep as well. They grinned evilly and pulled cameras out of no where. Clicks could be heard and flashed were seen as they rapidly took several pictures of the two of you.

You leapt off the couch and grabbed all of the cameras before you could blink and smashed them. You dropped the pieces to the floor as you collapsed on the ground, still asleep.

Hiei had woken up when you jumped up and was staring at you. Yusuke finally spoke. "Did she even wake up?" he asked quietly.

"Nope. She does that to any camera that takes pictures of her when she doesn't want them if they don't get away quickly enough. Watch." Ginger took out a camera, took a picture, and then threw it in the air. She had too.

As soon as she took the picture, you had swatted at the camera with you claws. You jumped after the camera and scratched it to pieces in the air. When you landed, you started stomping on those pieces until they wouldn't break anymore. You then kinda fell backwards on the floor…still asleep.

"Wow…" Kuwabara whispered.

"Yeah…kinda cool isn't it?" Ginger said as she poked you. "Em, wake up! Dinner is ready!"

You stirred and slowly opened your eyes. "Yay! I am back!" you cheered. You sat up and looked at the ground. "Okay, who tried to take my picture and why?"

"YOU KNOW YOU DO THAT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Well… ya, I do. I need to be able to react in my sleep when I was an assassin. Camera attacking was just something that developed because of my reflexes and my hatred for people taking pictures when I don't want them. It was useful when people tried to take my picture and send it to someone to kill me. Now, why were you trying to take my picture?" you asked standing up and putting your hands on your hips.

"You were asleep…" Kuwabara said.

"Uh yeah. Everyone sleeps so it wouldn't make sense to take a picture of just me."

"You were sleeping on Hiei's leg while he was asleep too." Yusuke said.

"So?" you asked, cocking you head to the side.

"So we wanted to blackmail you with the picture because we thought you guys liked each other!" Ginger said.

"I like him but I don't like like him. Not like that and I don't think I will ever like someone like that. Now it is time for dinner. Let's go eat!" you said. Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered in response and ran out of the room. You walked to the door, paused, and turned around to face Ginger and Hiei, who was still sitting on the couch. "Ginger.." you said quietly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You really should know me better by now…" you left it at that.

"Yeah. Sorry. Here. I found this in my room a long time ago. Yo0u might want it back now." she handed you a clear flute.

"Thanks." you said with a small smile. "You better go save Kurama from Yusuke and Kuwabara." you smirked, indicating with your head towards the kitchen from which loud noises and yelling was issuing.

"Good idea." Ginger said running out of the room.

Hiei stood up and walked out the door past you. Now I know who to tell when I need a picture destroyed fast.

You looked at him walking to the kitchen and started laughing. You followed him into the kitchen and stared at the table. It was full of burnt and sloppy… some stuff close to food. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at the table with some hesitation. "Um… did you make this, Ginger?" you asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes. I did! And it is going to be great! I know it!"

"Yea… that's what I thought. See ya later." you said turning around.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked accusingly.

"Somewhere where there is food that isn't going to kill me." you said over your shoulder. You could almost feel the heat radiating off her as she got angry. You took off just as she started screaming at you and throwing lightning bolts at you. You ran outside and into the forest.

You slowed down and looked around. You wandered over to a river and saw the perfect place on the other side. (You had been gone for about 20 minutes by now.) You jumped across the river and ran over to the huge rocky cliff. You looked up it and smiled. You stuck your flute in a belt loop and started climbing. You reached the top of the cliff and looked around to see a flat grassy space with a couple of flat rocks perfect for sitting on.

You chose one and sat down. You were just below the tops of some of the taller trees in the forest. It was enclosed enough to feel secluded but not enough to make you uncomfortable. It was a perfect place for you to relax. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. This place relaxed you almost all the way but you still had a deluge of emotions swirling around inside you. You remembered the flute in your belt loop and took it out. You looked at it for a little just telling it sit in you hands.

Well, this is the easiest way for me to express my emotions at the moment. You placed the translucent flute to you lips and blew gently. You soon lost yourself in the tone of your emotions. The music started off happy, then switched to angry, and then sad. The flute changed colors with your emotions. Happy was yellow, black was angry, and sad was blue. You repeated the transitioning from one emotion to another for a little. The emotions ended up weaving themselves together. Yellow, blue, and black mixed together with an underlying green tint. Jealousy somehow got mixed in. Your tune wrapped itself around you and spread down the cliff and threw the forest. Any animals that were in the forest stopped to listen. The music wound its way down to the house.

(Hiei's POV) You were sitting on the window sill while the tow bakas were laying on the ground moaning. They had tried to be nice and eat the electric's food and now they were paying. Ginger was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess and Kurama was sitting on the couch reading. The bakas' moaning got even louder/ Gods they are dumb. They shouldn't have been nice and now they are sick. you thought.

"If it was that bad you didn't have to eat more!" Ginger yelled. She stomped back into the room. "Stay sill!" she barked at them. They lay still and she walked over to them. "Here." She placed her hands over Kuwabara's stomach. A light surrounded her hands and little arcs of electricity went into his stomach.  
"Hey! I don't have a stomach ache anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I have healing powers. It comes from my clan." She said moving over to Yusuke and treating him.

"Is it true that you and Emerald are related?" Kurama asked.

Ginger went over to the window that you weren't sitting at and looked out. "Yes. She is my cousin."

"Does she have healing powers too?"

"Yeah. She just doesn't want to remember how to use them anymore. She doesn't like exploring her past." Ginger listened for a second and then opened the window.

Music flowed in the open window and enveloped everyone. You listened carefully. The music was from a flute and seemed to have several emotions in it. You could identify 3 of them. Happiness. Anger. Sadness. I don't know what else. That must be Emerald's playing. Ginger did give her a flute earlier. The music got louder and faster and then ended with a soft note that conveyed a lot of feeling.

After a few minutes, Ginger broke the silence. "She chooses to keep that inside herself all the time. But don't feel sorry for her; just show her that inside herself all the time. But don't feel sorry for her, just show her that she doesn't have to." Ginger said quietly, almost pleadingly. She seemed to be looking at you but you couldn't get into her mind to find out what she meant. "I am going to bed." she said leaving the room in the calm after Emerald's music. You turned your head to look out of the window. Hn. I wonder what that unidentifiable emotion was. You thought looking out at the darkening sky.

(Your POV) (Rw a little) You started playing louder and faster. The tune danced around you. You hit a perfect note and abruptly stopped. You took a deep breath and felt very relaxed. You laid back on the rock. I am tired. Why did jealousy get mixed in? I know that I was happy because I know Ginger is alive and also sad because every time I see her she reminds me of my past…that is something I really, really want to forget. I can't seem to though…I need to think of something else or I am going to start remembering. I guess jealousy would be because I am jealous that those people don't have a past like mine. It seems like Hiei does though. He seems to act the way I first did after… that. you continued relaxing in the silence until you drifted into eventful sleep.

(Dream/Vision) You were in your true form. You saw a blurry figure tied to a tree by some bloody vines. "You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" came screeching out of your mouth. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Your hand tightened its grip on your kantana and you charged at the figure with a speed that you didn't know you had. You chopped off the figures head and then burned the body. You stood shuddering with tears pouring down your face. Your kantana seemed to fall out of your hand in slow motion. Your hands covered your face and you sank to your knees, sobbing.

Do you want to bring him back?

Yes.

Then go over and place your hands above his chest. Revive him and the others and then be prepared to fight me. It is now time to fight me for control for good. Warn the Forbidden Child to run.

You placed your hands over the black figure on the ground. Light spread slowly from the top of the figure. You got to see a little bit of standing up black hair before you abruptly woke up.

(Your POV) Was that another one of my visions of the future of the forbidden child?

Yes.

I actually got to see some of the forbidden child this time. Interesting… and very bad. That means that I am getting close to finding out who it is. That can't happen. I am not going to go with anything that was said in the prophecy. I don't want to have anything to do with that past anymore.

You don't have to think of your past but you can't erase it. It IS your past after all.

SHUT UP! Mica was quiet after that. You let out a sigh and changed into your hawk demon form. You could see really well now even though it was really dark at the moment. You let out your hawk wings and flew off over the tree tops. You stopped at the edge of the forest and landed on a branch. You changed back into your normal form and climbed down the tree. You walked into the house and up to your room. You set your flute down on a table and fell asleep on the bed without changing.

And that is the next chapter. Once again thank you too all of the people who read and expecially the people who review! It encourages me so much! Keep reading! -Rai


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry for my really long absence. I had school and the end of cross country and then I had to type up the chapter. I have like twenty chapters hand written and I have read them many times when I was bored in school so typing them up is boring. I cant focus but I promise to get another chapter up in two days, three at the most. AND when I finally had gotten this chapter up, fanfic wouldn't let me load it. Made me soooooo mad. Anyway enough of my rambling. I want to say thank you to everyone who read my story. I noticed that almost 60 people read the last chapter but less than 50 read the chapter before. How does that work? Special thanks to Rose of Death, arrowgirl23, Shorty Bay-B, MangasFan, and DeadlyDemon17 for reviewing. Here is chapter 7!

You stretched and slowly opened your eyes. At last a full night of undisturbed sleep. You turned over and looked at the clock. 11:13. What a good time to wake up. You went to the bathroom and took a shower to wake up more. You went into your room and looked through your closet for clothes to wear. You grabbed undergarments, black cloth shorts, and a dark blue shirt. You set them on your bed and started searching for your shoes. They seemed to have run away during the night. You got down on your hands and knees and felt under the bed. Your other hand was holding your towel around your body.

You had just found your shoe and were about to grab it when your door slammed open. You jumped and hit your head on the bottom of your bed. "OUCH!" you yelled at the same time that some voices yelled, "Emerald!"

You backed out from under the bed, one hand on your shoe, one hand on your head. "Ouch! That hurt… what?" you asked rubbing your head when you saw all the guys staring at you. (All: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.) You realized that you had dropped your towel. You face turned beet red and you grabbed the towel and held it tight around yourself.

"GET OUT!" you screeched at them. You shot huge fire balls at them and then threw random things at them. You forced them to run out of the room to avoid the barrage if random objects that just happened to be in your room. Yusuke got hit in the face with an encyclopedia and Kuwabara got hit on the head with a brick. Kurama barley got missed by a frying pan and Hiei just ducked out of the way of anything coming his way. You slammed the door in their face with "AND STAY OUT!" You leaned against the door breathing hard. You felt your burning face and went to go put water on it.

You went back to your closet, deciding that you didn't feel like wearing what you had first chosen. You pulled out black cargo capris and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. After you got dressed, you half dried your hair and walked down to the kitchen. On your way you saw that everyone seemed to be in the living room. Ginger was standing in the midst of all the guys looking confused as to why they were so quiet. You chuckled as you made a tri-tip sandwich. It is kinda funny that I had that much effect on them.

Neko you have a hot body and you know it.

Yea. I do. Although that was a little embarrassing…

A LITTLE?! Yea it was but it would have been fine if it was just us and Hiei and he was without clothes too. You had walked out of the kitchen and were standing outside of the living room.

"MICA! THAT IS JUST DISGUTSING! YOU PERV!" you screamed outloud. You could hear Mica laughing as you saw that everyone had fallen over form your scream. That is a disgusting picture. You need to stop creating it in my head.

You know you like it, Neko Mica purred.

No I don't! I will never fall in love with anyone!

You don't have to be in love with someone to like their body. she started recreating the picture you had worked so hard to erase.

Erase that now! I don't like anything about anyone here! Now SHUT UP! You sat down on a chair in the living room and started eating. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at you and slightly drooling. Kurama was looking away blushing and Hiei… was being Hiei. "Stop looking at me like that before I claw your eyes out!" you growled. Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately closed their mouths and looked away. "That's better. Now Kurama," he turned even redder. "Stop acting like that. Just a wild guess but I am guessing that you and Hiei weren't the ones who threw open the door without knocking. I'll forgive you two when I get the chance to fight you again. So stop acting so un-Kurama-ish."

"Excuse me, but would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Ginger asked.

"I can do better than that. I'll show it to you from my perspective." You closed your eyes and Ginger did the same. You flashed the memory by her. You see?

Yep. How embarrassing!

Very!

You better not be glad about Kurama seeing you like that. she threatened.

Ew! No! you can have him!

Yeah! We like Hiei! Mica put in.

Shut up! You and Ginger roared at her in unison. Mica shut up with a chuckle.

Do you like Hiei?

Umm. No. I can't like anyone remember?

Yeah. But what do you think of him?

He is a good fighter and seems to have gone through something close to what I have gone through. He might understand how I fell. Then again, he might not. You never know and I really don't feel like talking yet.

Okay.

Oh. Does Kurama know about you like him? You didn't get a response so you opened your eyes and saw that she had her eyes open and her face was bright red. "I'll take that as a no." She nodded slightly. "Can I?" you asked excitedly.

"NO!" she yelled.

You pouted. "Oh fine. I won't."

"Won't what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh nothing." you said with a smile. "Could you tell me now why you barged into my room?"

"Oh yeah. Koenma has a mission for us." Yusuke said.

"Mission? But I thought he had a training assignment for us. Oh well. Let's see what the toddler wants." you said.

In Koenma's Office.

"What do you want Binky Breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Will you ever show me respect?" Koenma asked wearily.

"Do you even need to ask?" you asked from where you were sitting in the corner.

He sighed and held up half of a sandy disk looking thing on a string. "I need you to bring back the other half of this."

"It has earth element powers, right?" you asked.

"Yes it does."

"Is that the Tsuchi amulet?" Kurama asked.

"Yes it is. The elemental demon clan has asked me to retrieve the other half. Someone stole it from them they said."

"Ha. Yeah right. I really doubt that." Everyone turned to face you and saw that you were glaring down at the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked.

You looked up and had a sadistic smile on. "Those bastards wouldn't let anything get stolen from them. They would destroy it before they did if someone really planned on stealing it." you curled your lip in disgust. "They would even kill a kid if it threatened their precious treasures, weapons, or stupid way of life. They don't even car if the kid was one of their own and protected themselves from a threat, not just attacking." you growled and quickly tied your bandana over your eyes.

"How do you-" Kuwabara was cut off by you.

"How I know is my business only!" you stood up and faced Koenma. "I have some things I'd like to ask you before we leave!"

"Go ahead. I'll answer them if I can."

"Ginger should come with us. If many elemental demons attack, I want you to get your team out of there immediately and don't let them watch on the screen. I don't even want you watching. It would be better if they didn't go at all but I don't think you are going to allow that."

"Um… sure Ginger can come but why don't you want the other team members there or even watching?"

You pressed your lips into a thin smile. "Personal reasons for the not watching and stop me afterwards. Can you call Ginger up here. Tell her to bring her sais."

Koenma contacted Ginger and a portal appeared through which she came out of. "What's it?" she asked you.

"Earth elemental demons." you growled.

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

She handed you a pair of black cloth shorts, a slightly loose black tank top, and some bandages." Thought you might want these."

"Do you have a closet or something where I can change Koenma?" He nodded and pointed to a door. You motioned for Ginger to follow you. You both stepped in to a small bathroom.

You took of your capris and put on the shorts. You changed form your bra to the bandages wrapped tightly around your chest. You put on the tank top and redid your hair into a ponytail.

You looked into the mirror at Ginger's reflection. Her hazel eyes looked straight ahead and were slightly hurt and remembering. Her shoulder length brown hair with yellow ends was in a ponytail and she was wearing and outfit identical to yours except in dark green. "You know, I've always wanted to be taller." you commented.

"Yeah, well, 5'6" is not exactly tall."

"Its taller than 5'2"."

"Yeah but can't change that very well can we?"

"No. You need to wrap the extra bandages like we used to. This might get messy."

"Yes. It probably will get very messy."

You both walked out of the bathroom with bandages around your forearms (yours underneath your armor.) and around your lower legs. Ginger had her two sais tucked into her belt.

"Ready?" Koenma asked.

You both nodded. Both of your faces had smoothed out and the only emotion showing was anger on your face. "Why do you guys look like you are going to die in two minutes? This mission will be over before you know it. It is so easy." Kuwabara joked.

"Do you kill humans Kuwabara?" you asked.

"No. It isn't allowed. And they are my people."

"Exactly. Koenma," you turned toward him. "just open the portal so we can get this over with." The portal opened and you turned to step through it. You paused and said to him. "If I have to kill, punish me later and spare me the lecture. I am expecting many "innocent" deaths." You all jumped through the portal and landed in a rainforest looking place.

"Hmm." you looked around.

"Be on your guard." Ginger cautioned using the same emotionless voice that you had used a few minutes ago.

"Hey guys. Smile for the cameras." you said standing back to back with Ginger. You shot fire at them while Ginger shot lightning at them. "And that's the way its done." you continued to walk in an easterly direction.

"Why are you walking that way?" Yusuke asked.

"Earth elementals worship the sun because it brings life to the earth. Anything important would be held in a temple at the east edge of the forest." Ginger explained.

"Why would you be looking for it where the earth things would have it if it was stolen from them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because those bakas pulled the wool over Koenma's eyes and made him believe it was stolen from them."

"What makes you say that?" Kurama asked.

"This." you answered as you appeared beside him and slashed the demon that was just about to stab him with a dagger in half.

"Thanks." he said as you knelt down to examine the pieces.

"No prob. Just as I thought. Earth element."

"How come we didn't sense him?" Kuwabara asked.

You stood up and looked at him. "Kurama did you sense him?"

"No."

"Yusuke?"

"Nope."

"Hiei?"

"Hn. No."

You sighed. "This is their turf. They hide their presence in special trees and plants. They can do that."

"Yeah. Gets annoying sometimes!" Ginger agreed as she stabbed at the one that had appeared behind Hiei.

"How come you can sense them but not us?" Yusuke asked.

"We just can." you and Ginger said in unison attacking two more that appeared out of nowhere. You stopped and focused on your surroundings. You stabbed a tree and then turned and continued to lead the way. Everyone watched a body fall from the tree. "Hurry up! I want to get this over with before they send more bakas to die."

Hiei walked up closer to you and Ginger. "Smart Hiei. You seem to want to stay alive."

"Hn."

"Catch up if you guys don't want to die." Ginger called back to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

They ran up to you and kept really close. Ginger circled around and walked at the back. You pushed the guys together so that they were walking two by two. "Why-" Yusuke started to ask.  
"Less space to watch if you walk closer together." you muttered. You continued watching for anything while you walked. You called back to Ginger. "Do you?"

"Yeah but,"

"I know. Why?"

"Why what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up and stay quiet!" you hissed. Ginger?

Yeah. I sense them but they aren't near enough to attack at the moment.

I know. They don't want to attack us. Not while we are waiting for them. They'll attack when we try to get the artifact. Or they'll attack the guys. I am pretty sure that they have figured out that we don't want them hurt.

Yep. So you going to call Koenma?

No. I think I'll wait to see how they do. You stopped abruptly. "Great." you strung out the word. You were at the edge of the forest. There was a whole bunch of bubbly…

"What is that stuff?" Yusuke asked.

"I think…its…sap. Tree sap." Ginger said.

"Hot tree sap." you agreed. You looked out to the middle of the bubble lake and saw an island with a temple on it. You huffed in frustration.

"So… how are we supposed to get across now?" Kuwabara asked. "It is impossible to get across without wings." you continued to look across and Ginger didn't look at you.

Heh. Guess that is why you really didn't want them to come.

Yep.

I could use my element to get across.

No. It's too dangerous to with all of them around. There are too many dirt piles around.

"Well?" Yusuke questioned. "Did you think of away to get across?"

"Yes. There is away for all of us to get across. I was just wondering if you could do it." you motioned with your hand at the pit. "Take a look."

Everyone looked down and saw logs floating on the sap. "You just have to be able to hop from log to log to get across to the temple." Ginger said.

"Without falling into the sap." you added.

"Why can't we fall into the sap?" Kurama asked.

"All the dirt bags have to do once you have fallen in is stick their hand into it and you will be stuck in a sap block." you explained.

"But that isn't a problem if they aren't here right?" Kuwabara said.

"That wouldn't be a problem if that was true." you muttered.

"So you are saying that they are here?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Hiei asked looking around.

"All over at the edge of the forest but a little to far back for us to attack without making ourselves vulnerable. They have been there for awhile. Wonder why they haven't attacked yet." you said.

Ginger clapped her hands together. "Let's start shall we?"

"Let's go!" you yelled as you jumped down. You landed on a log and your feet slipped out from under you. "Whoa!" you yelped as you flipped onto another log. You used your powers to make the log stay still and looked at the people still up on the ground. "Come on! They don't stay still but it isn't too hard!" you called up.

Hiei and Ginger jumped down and immediately had to jump to another log. "Come on chickens!" you yelled up at Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They hesitated and then jumped down.

"Ack!" Yusuke yelled. He slipped and almost fell.

You darted over to him and grabbed his hand. "Clumsy baka." you scolded.

"Help!" Kuwabara yelped.

"Damn!" you grabbed Kuwabara with your mind and straightened him. "You guys have to hold yourselves up! I can't do it by myself!" you snapped at them.

"Well sorry! We aren't as talented as you at balancing!" Yusuke retorted.

You shook your head. "You guys continue jumping. I'll follow behind and make sure you don't fall." you jumped slowly behind them and kept them from falling in.

You sensed something coming at you and jumped to another log. Just in time. A deluge of wood needles landed on the log you had been on. You looked up at the edge and saw many demons standing there. A rain of needles cam down at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "SHIT!" you yelled as you shot fire at all of the needles. The ashes dropped into the sap. "Ginger! Look sharp!" you yelled as you pulled Yusuke and Kuwabara on the log behind you. You pulled out you katana and looked up at the earth things. They weren't there any more. "Damn!" you muttered as you swung around and barely got the one that was about to stab Yusuke.

A yell pierced the air. "Ginger!" you called.

"I'm okay! It was the dirt bag."

"Good. Get over here! Keep these two from getting attacked."

"Kay!"

You turned to Yusuke. "Give me the compact!"

"No! We aren't leaving!"

"Give me the fing compact!" you growled as you slashed at the demon behind you.

Yusuke's face went pale. "Okay." he handed it to you.

Ginger landed next to you. "Go clear a path."

"Already on it." you responded as you jumped away. You flipped open the compact as you cut through the demons between you and Kurama and Hiei. "Koenma!"

"What's wrong Emerald?"

"Oh nothing! We are just surrounded by a whole bunch of demons that they guys can't sense but Ginger and I can so we have to kill them all before they kill us."

"Oh. So why did you call me?"

You got a huge anime vein on your head. "You baka! Make a portal in the air above Ginger and now! And don't watch or I will kill you if I survive." you shut the compact and stuck it in a pocket.

You finally cleared a path to Kurama. "Hey! You need to get over to ginger and go through the portal."

"Why?" he asked as he slashed a demon in half.

"Since I trust you ,more than the others, I'll give you a brief explanation." you said jumping onto his log. You stood back to back with him. "If-" you slashed at a demon "you go back, I can get the artifact quickly and without as many fatalities. Trust me." you stabbed another demon in the heart.

Kurama nodded and took off in Ginger's direction. 3 down, 1 to go. you thought as you searched around for Hiei's presence. Gotcha. you hopped on top of the nearest demon and used his head as a spring board. You made your way slowly over to the black blur. You made sure to kill any demons that got in your way. Damn these dirt clods are dumb! That is the 313th- wait no 314th - one I have killed!

Yes. Sorry to say it Neko but they are dumb. You are going to be extremely bored.

Oh well. After I get Hiei out of here, I think I will make quick work of these earth things in the fastest way possible.

Neko, you surprise me. That is a good idea! You have one for once!

Gee thanks Mica. Love you too.

Oh you know I love you.

Yeah. Yeah. I got to go and get Hiei out of here now. You stopped on a log near where Hiei was quickly slaying the demons around him. You watched quietly for a minute or two. "Enjoying yourself Hiei?" you called out.

"Hn." Was all he answered.

"Well that is going to have to stop. I need you to get out of here."

"Why?" he asked appearing beside you.

"Whoa!" you yelled. You slipped on the log and started to gall into the sap. Hiei's hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. He pulled you up to a standing position beside him. "Thanks Hiei." you said looking towards where Ginger was. "You need to go through the portal and wait in Koenma's office. Ginger and I know how to deal with these dirt wards but it could hurt every body in you are still here."

"Hn. Fine. I'll go back but you are going to have to spar me later to make up for the fighting I am missing." Hiei stepped on a demon's head and continued to head hop all the way to the portal. When he got through you contacted Ginger. Are they all in?

Yep. You ready?

Always.

You formed a ring of fire around you as Ginger started building up her lightning. Both of your power levels soared sky high. Ginger let out a yell and burst into hundreds of lightning bolts. Screams erupted as the earth demons got hit with the lightning bolts. You didn't get hit by any because of your fire. You started sweating as you took some of your energy and started shaping it.

Ginger materialized next to you. "You ready?"

"Almost." You continued to shape your energy until it was in the form you wanted. "Kay!" you said through clenched teeth. Ginger nodded her head and gripped her sias tighter. '3...2...1!" you shouted. A light surrounded you two as you gave the energy you had shaped to Ginger and pushed your fire circle to the edge of the pit. The earth elementals who hadn't died or gotten out of the pit let out ear piercing shrieks. "Stupid dirt bags." you muttered from your now overhead view. You had changed into your hawk demon for,. (let me describe your hawk demon form quickly. You have brown hawk wings and golden hawk eyes. Even though you cant see them at the moment. Remember the bandana Your hair now has 3 inch brown tips and when you are in your hawk demon form without your wings out you have 3 feathers in your hair on the left side.)

Ginger did a few loop on her newly acquired wings. "Hey Emerald! Your energy shaping has improved a lot. These wings are great!"

You smiled at her. "Thanks. Remember that they are only temporary so don't make them go away until we are going through the portal."

"Alright!"

"Lets go get the stupid thing before the reinforcements come. I am plain tired of killing at the moment." you both flew over to the island and landed at the temple steps.

You both folded your wings against your back. "Come on. Lets go." you said pushing the doors open. Your footsteps echoed down the silent hall.

"Kinda reminds you of-"

"Yeah it does." you cut Ginger off. You didn't talk anymore as you checked the rooms for the Tsuchi amulet. "Here it is." you called to Ginger as you opened a door. She walked over to you and went inside. She came back out in a couple of seconds with the other half of the disk. "We got it. Now lets get out of here!"

You were the first out of the temple. "Oh great." you said when you saw how many reinforcements had been sent.

"Do you think these ones are stronger?" Ginger asked form behind you.

"Yep. Their power level is higher than the others." you both stood and surveyed the sea of demons.

"So what's the plan? You going to fight them?"

"Well, I am going to have to fight some of them. Probably just to clear them off the island. Hmm… okay I have a plan. You go up to the top of the temple. You still have the communicator?"

"Yeah. You gave it to me so we could contact them, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Good. Okay. When you are on the roof contact Koenma and tell him to send a portal. When it is here call me and I'll jump up there and we will go through. Sound good?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good. But promise me that if you need help, you will ask for it."

"Fine. I will. Now, lets kick some butt!" you dashed down the steps into the demons with your katana ready.

Ginger turned around and looked for the stairs. When she found them she ran up them and cleared the roof of any demons there. "Koenma! We have the Tsuchi amulet half! We need a portal! Now!" Ginger said to the mini screen

"Coming up!"

"Ginger watched you slaying demons and getting cut anxiously while waiting for Koenma to get the portal. "Hurry up Koenma." she whispered. She flinched as you got a serious cut on your left arm. She even has cuts on her wings! That isn't good! she thought.

The portal opened next to her. "EMERALD!" Ginger yelled down at you.

You looked up and jumped straight into the air. You flapped your wings a couple of times to get over to the roof. When you landed you put your wings away and returned to your normal form. Ginger ran over to you and put her arm around your shoulders to help support you. "Thanks Cuz. That was kinda hard to fight. I haven't got this hurt in a while."

"Yes you have."

"That was self inflicted so it doesn't count."

"Does too!"

"Whatever. I am loosing to much blood to argue. Lets just go back." Ginger nodded and you both walked to the portal. "Oh yeah. Put your wings away." Ginger's wings vanished and the energy returned to you. You both stepped through the portal.

That is the chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. Please review! -Rai


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I got this one out a lot faster. Homework has slowed down some at school. I am so happy that everyone reads my story. I now have over 800 hits. And I only have seven chapters out. I would like to give a special thanks to wolfgirl2.0, MangasFan, Gaara's Pyro Raccoon, Thunder Ring, and arrowgirl23. I love you guys for reviewing. It makes me want to type really fast. In fact, it was wolfgirl2.0's review that made me get this chapter out today. I am glad that you found it so funny! To all my readers out there, I would love it if you guys would critique my writing becuase no one else will. I would like any kind of review except a flame. If you hate it enough to flame it, don't waste precious time reading it. Here is the explaination you have been waiting for, CHAPTER 8!

Third person omniscient with the gang. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat stiffly on two chairs in silence. Kurama stood by Koenma's desk with a worried look on his face. Hiei was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

"Damn! What's taking them so long?" Yusuke burst out after they sat there for a few minutes.

"There are a lot of demons there and we don't know what method they are going to use to get rid of them so we don't know how long they are going to take. I'm sure that they are just fine." Kurama said trying to assure them but the underlying hint of worry in his voice ruined it all.

A screen appeared in the air in front of Koenma and Ginger came up on it. She had a cut on her cheek and was covered in sweat. "Koenma! We have the Tsuchi amulet half! We need a portal! Now!"

"Coming up!" Koenma said and the screen disappeared.

Good. She seems to be okay. Kurama thought.

A couple of minutes later, a portal opened up and Ginger came out of it supporting Emerald. Emerald looked like she had been run through a wood chipper, twice! She was looking at the ground and seemed to be breathing sort of hard. Her right hand was trying to cover a rather large slash on her left arm. Her clothes were in tatters and she had several hundred cuts on her. They varied from small, skin cuts to large, deep cuts.

Your POV "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU EMERALD?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Nothing much." you said quietly. You shook Ginger's arm off you and sat down, leaning against a wall. "Ginger? Could you just give the damn amulet to Koenma so I could get a shower?" you asked letting your ears and tail pop out. Even though I still am not used to being in my cat form, I really need the healing powers at the moment.

Aww. My little Neko is hurt! Were those nasty earth elementals to hard for you to handle? Mica mocked you..

Shut it, Mica. I don't have the energy to fight with you.

If you are that tired, you should have used the belt and let Ginger use the choker.

No. That raises our power level too high. I still don't trust those guys enough to let them know just how powerful we really are. Those things are dangerous too!

Mica let the subject go and you heaved a sigh. "Ginger, why aren't you as hurt as Emerald is?" Koenma asked her as she handed him the disk.

"Well, for one thing, I don't go charging head first into a horde of enemy demons. Second of all, I don't let myself get cut. I am not careless and I don't think I am invincible."

Something flew across the room and hit Ginger in the back of the head. "If you are going to insult me, do it to my face so I can pummel you." Everyone turned to look at you. You were still looking at the ground but a shoe was missing from you foot.

"How dare you hit me with a shoe!? You shoes are all icky and bloody! And you couldn't even hit me if I did say that to your face."

You sighted. "Baka. You should know by now that I always have enough energy to crush you."

"Sure. You don't even have the energy to stand, let alone throw a punch."

"That may be so at the moment Yusuke, but I can tap into Mica's energy. She isn't drained and she packs a pretty good punch." you said lifting your head and smirking.

Yusuke paled slightly at the thought of what had happened last time. You realized that he hadn't been told that you and Mica have a truce for awhile. You started chuckling quietly. Hear that Mica? Actually more like, see that? He doesn't know about the agreeme

The only response you heard was Mica's laughter. Her overwhelming humorous feelings combined with yours made you chuckling turned into out right rolling on the floor laughing. Which wasn't a good idea considering how hurt you were. Everyone was staring at you wide eyes. Even Ginger had peeled herself off the floor to watch you roll around on the floor. (Hiei is the exception to that, as always. He is just glaring at you at the moment.)

"Mica! Stop laughing! Our body can't take it at the moment!" you yelled out loud. Mica slowly stopped. You sat up and inched back until you were leaning against the wall again. Wow. I didn't know that just thinking about using your energy had so much effect on me.

You live and you learn, Neko.

"Sorry Yusuke. I guess I forgot to tell everyone. Mica and I agreed on some terms. The whole story is kinda long but it basically comes down to this. I have to exercise my powers and she wont take over. Everyone benefits and we are all happy. Right?"

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief and the color came back to his face. "Yeah. That is really good."

"That is good to hear. But right now, I need to know what happened throughout the whole mission so will someone please explain?"

Ginger walked over to you while Yusuke explained what had happened before they had left. "How you holding up?" she asked you in a low voice.

"Hurting but I'll get through it."

"Good. Do you want to tell or shall I?"

"I'll tell. I know what I want to tell and what I don't want to tell."

"Works for me."

You both were brought back into the conversation when Koenma asked. "Emerald, Ginger, what happened after the boys left?"

"Well… Ginger and I got rid of the remaining demons, went over to the island, checked the rooms inside the temple, found the amulet, went outside, found ourselves face to face with the reinforcements, Ginger went back inside to find the stairs to the roof, I charged head first into the demons, Ginger cleared the roof of demons, called you, portal appeared, she called me up, I came up, she helped me through the portal, and here we are." you finished.

You had given him the basic basics of what had happened, but you were starting to feel slightly weak from blood loss.

"That just tells me basically what happened, could you go into a bit more detail? Like how you could sense where the demons were when they couldn't?" Koenma asked motioning a hand towards the guys.

"We have-" Ginger started but you cut her off.

"Look, if we answer that, this will get into a huge explanation that will take hours. Can we go clean up and then we will explain?"

"Sure you can. Our healers will have you fixed up in no time."

You forced a small, fake smile. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't really trust healers. I'll just heal myself with my stuff, okay?" Koenma shrugged and made a portal to the house. You stood up from your place on the wall leaving behind two large vertical blood smears on the wall. Everyone gasped when they saw the large wounds on your back. "What?" you asked turning your head.

"When did you get those wounds?" Kuwabara asked.

"When I was fighting." you stated the obvious.

"I know that, but I thought you could sense their attacks. "

"I can but when you are surrounded by 2 dozen powerful demons and fighting it is hard to block every single attack." you turned back to the portal and walked through it.

Ginger walked over to the guys. "It looks like you already got cleaned up." They nodded. "I am going to take a shower. I'll be back soon." She followed you through the portal.

"Hey! Do you need any bandages or something?" you called from your room.

"Nope. I only got the scratch on my face so I'll heal that after I get out of the shower."

"Okay but after you get out could you help me with my back?"

"Sure."

You and Ginger both had showered and she had dressed. "Okay Em. You ready for me to bandage you up?" Ginger asked outside of your door.

"Yeah. Come on in." She came inside. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. What are cousins for?" she said with a smile.

"Nice skirt." you commented. She was wearing a long forest green skirt and a pale yellow t-shirt. "Trying to impress someone?" you asked in a teasing tone.

She flushed. "No more of that or I won't bandage you!" she said trying to sound serious.

You just smiled at her. "Don't worry. I won't tell him unless you want me to." you handed her a jar and asked, "Can you put that salve on the cuts and then help me wrap it up?"

"Sure." you winced every so often when she was applying the salve.

"Why didn't you retract your wings?" she asked while bandaging you up.

"I don't know. It probably is because any elemental demon piss me off and I loose my cool."

"Even me?"

"You're the exception, most of the time." you joked as you searched through your drawers.

"How is that cut on your arm? Did it stop bleeding?"

"No not all the way. I just bandaged it up a little." you told her as you got dressed. (This is what you are wearing. I think it would look really cool if I really had this outfit. Your hair is held back with your bandana. You have a black t-shirt on that has "Avert your eyes, Hentai!" written across the chest in white letters. You're waring white cloth shorts and black shoes. You have blue and black stripped tube socks that go up to your mid-thighs.)

"Should we take them with us just in case?" Ginger asked when you were ready.

"I guess…" you sighed.

You both closed your eyes and crossed your arms in front of your chest. You started glowing red and Ginger started glowing yellow. You opened your eyes and looked at Ginger.

"That's enough right now!" you yelled over the roar of the wind that had started. You both powered down. "We called them closer to the surface. That is enough until we need to show them."

She just nodded. Getting serious? she thought as you walked towards the portal.

I always am when the talk gets close to my past. you answered her. Would you mind consulting me before saying anything directed at my past? Not the generalization for both of us but just me. And you might want to put your barrier up if you don't want Hiei nosing around in your mind.

Yes and I don't want him in my mind.

You appeared in Koenma's office. "Kay Koenma. Ask away." you told him as you leaned against a wall.

"First off, how could you sense where they were when the guys couldn't?"

"We have trained with elemental demons before so we have had experience in detecting the real demons presence form the normal element that they are hiding in." Ginger explained.

"How come you have had experience with elemental demons?" Koenma asked.

"Like I said, we trained with them." Ginger told him. She glanced over at you but you just slid down the wall, with your eyes close, and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"How did you get them to let you train with them? Elemental demons have a reputation for not letting anyone know their secrets." Koenma asked again.

Damn you Koenma! you shouted in your own and Ginger's heads.

There kinda isn't a way to get out of this one, Em. Ginger thought to you. (Rai: That sounds funny! Thought to you. LOL. Okay. I'm don't.)

Yeah, Yeah. I know. Damn that Koenma and his questions.

"Well, I'm not really an electric demon. I do have the power to control electricity but I am a light element demon." Ginger said.

"How can you still be alive? All the light element demons died on the same day a while ago. I remember that happening because it was so unusual. The fire element demons died on the same day also and as far as we could tell, the same place and the same time. None of the spirits could give us any accurate information on who killed them so we sent them on their way. We never did figure out how that happened."

(You are still in cat demon form.) Your eyes glowed black for a second and then they went back to your yellow color.

"Wait." Yusuke interrupted. "Are you telling me that you predicted that mass amount of deaths and you didn't send anyone to investigate before it happened?"

"Well we were really busy at the time and didn't have the workers to go investigate." Koenma defended himself.

They are going to get to your past soon. Are you going to tell them everything? Ginger asked you.

Do you think I will? It already is going to be hard enough to get me to say anything, let alone tell them everything.

Sorry. Should have known you hadn't changed yet.

Duh.

"So how did you get to train with the elemental demons, Emerald?" Kurama asked you while Yusuke and Koenma shouted at each other.

You looked up at him. "I don't feel like telling and they are giving me a headache." you said glaring at the two who were shouting. "Hey! BAKAS! SHUT UP!" you yelled at them. They didn't stop and you got even more annoyed. You lifted them both up to the ceiling. When they didn't realize it and continued arguing, you pulled them away from each other and spun them upside down.

"YAAAAA!" Yusuke yelled struggling.

"Put me down!" Koenma shouted at you.

"If you two would quiet down, I would!" you retorted.

Koenma stopped talking but Yusuke didn't. "Let me down!" he said over and over again.

Finally, you got fed up with him. "FINE!" you yelled. You let go of him. Unfortunately (or fortunately) he was high in the air and still upside down because you "forgot" to turn him right side up.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he fell. When he was a foot over the ground, you stopped him.

"Will you be quiet now?" you asked.

Yusuke nodded his head and you put him down. After Koenma was safely back in his chair he turned to you. "Why were you allowed to train with the elementals?" Koenma asked you.

"Kurama already asked me that while you two were fighting and I will give you the same answer. I don't feel like telling."

"Why don't you want to tell?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's my past. I don't like talking about it." you growled.

"We need to have some information on how you trained so that we can train ourselves to sense elemental demons."

You thought about that for a second. Do you trust them, Em?

Yes. Too much. That is the problem. I'm not used to felling this comfortable.

You should get used to it. Hiei and Kurama have had a past close to yours and Yusuke and Kuwabara would never say anything to anyone. They are as or more trust worthy than I am! You can trust them!

"Fine." you sighed and closed your eyes in defeat.

"Fine? Are you going to tell us how to train?" Yusuke asked.

"No. The fine was that Ginger convinced me that I can trust you with some of my past." you said with a smirk. You produced a handful of fire.

"Oh, I see." Kurama said. "But how come you have basilisk and cat demon?"

"I was only born to them. For some strange reason I wasn't born as one."

"But how-"

"Hold it!" Kuwabara interrupted.

"You totally lost me."

You tossed the handful of fire at him. "Baka! We are talking about elemental demons and I just produced a handful of fire. It isn't THAT hard to put two and two together!"

"So you're a fire elemental demon?" Koenma asked.

"…Not really… it is kinda complicated to explain."

"We have plenty of time." Koenma said.

But I don't want to explain it! you whined.

Come on Em! You'll have to tell sooner or later!

"Will you guys never mention this again unless it is absolutely necessary after I tell you? It is… painful and makes me angry."

Everyone nodded ascent. You took a deep breath. "The fire element and light element are closely related. So mine and Ginger's families were related. I was born to two fire elemental demons, but I wasn't one. I still have no clue as to how I became a different demon that my heritage but I did. I still have all of the abilities that a fire elemental demon would have because I have some fire demon in me."

"How much?" Hiei interrupted.

"1/8." you replied.

"Hn." he said.

"Why did you want to know that?" you asked him.

"Hn."

You sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, the elemental demon's are really anal about purity so they wanted to kill me. My mother and older brother didn't want that to happen so they ran away. When I was 3, my mother and brother died protecting me. I really had no choice but to go back and live with the elemental demons. The grudgingly took me in and trained me for the next 5 years. That is when they decided that I was too dangerous and there was another reason that I am not going to mention and anyone who was related to me, even vaguely, came to help kill me." you paused for a second to let that sink in. "They thought it would be easy to kill me because I was weak from all the hard training methods they used on me. When all the fire and light elemental demons had gathered, they went to try and kill me. Ginger tried to stop them but they just knocked her to the side." you smiled at her. "If she hadn't intervened, I would have just let myself be killed. But when I was her get knocked to the side, something snapped inside me and I went on a rampage." you left it at that.

Silence hung in the air for a couple of minutes. "So you ended up destroying all the fire and light demons?" Koenma asked. You nodded. "So you are the one we were looking for? Well, from your story, it seems like it was in self defense so no charges. That clears up that case. No what are we going to do about training?"

"Wait! I have a question!" Yusuke shouted.

"What?" you asked him.

"Why did the earth elemental demons attack only you?"

"They want to kill me for killing the fire and light."

"Oh."

"Back to my question. What are we going to do about training?"

You thought for a moment. "Well, usually it is something you are born with."

"So you can't tell us how to train?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. I am going to show you."

"Yea!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

You got up and walked over to Koenma's desk. "Can we borrow the Tsuchi amulet?"

"What for?"

"A training exercise."

"I will have to come along to make sure you don't steal it."

"Whatever." you grabbed the amulet form him. (Koenma is in his teenage form.) "We need to go to a big clearing." He created a portal and everyone walked through.

That was chapter 8. Thank you for reading my story! I love all of you. Read and review please!- Rai


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry for delaying this so much. I thought I'd have a break during the break but no! I have to have a busy break. Anyway I am really sorry that I didn't get this up for you guys. I reached a thousand hits! WooHoo! I love all of you for reading my story! Special thanks to arrowgirl23, wolfgirl2.0, Shorty Bay-B, Thunder Ring,... Is that Stelina Miko Kitsune or MangasFan? You should be a little clearer. I'm sometimes easy to confuse! And Woodrokiro. All of you reviewed and I love you all for it.

It has been called to my attention that I have forgot the disclamer so here it is. -cough cough- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any shape or form. If I did, the series would have been longer and never would of ended.

Here is chapter 9.

Everyone came out in a clearing that was slightly bigger than the normal one that they used to fight in. You walked to the center and turned around in a complete circle. "This'll work. Ginger, come over here! I want to explain to you how we are going to train them." Ginger walked over to you and Koenma and Kurama followed behind her. Hiei was leaning against a tree and Yusuke and Kuwabara were in a fight about who would do better in training.

"Kay. What is the plan?" Ginger asked when she reached you.

"We are going to use your element since it is easier to use at the moment. I was thinking that I use the amulet to create pillars and you go above one and -"

"Do you even know how to use that?" Koenma pointed at the amulet.

"Of course." you replied.

"Once you know how to use one power object, you know how to use them all." Ginger added.

"There is more than one?" Kurama asked.

"Well, yeah. There is one object for each element."

"Which element did you first use the power object of?" Koenma asked.

"Light." said Ginger.

"Fire." you answered. You turned back to Ginger. "Anyway back to what I was saying-"

"Proof."

"What?" you asked Koenma.

"I want proof that you can use the amulet before you use it."

You heaved a sigh. "Fine. Here." you handed the amulet to Koenma.

"You might want to stand back." Ginger cautioned them as you both crossed your arms in front of your chest. You closed your eyes and concentrated.

-Third Person POV- Emerald and Ginger glowed red and yellow. Their power level shot up, way up. Hiei looked up from the tree and grabbed his kantana hilt. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped in mid-punch and looked to see what was going on. Everyone watched as their glow became brighter and brighter until Emerald burst into flames and Ginger became too bright to look directly at. After a few minutes, the flames slowly started to recede and the light started to go dim.

Emerald stepped out of the fire and the remaining flames disappeared. The wind had picked up slightly and her hair flapped behind her as she stretched. "Mh. I forgot how good it feels to let my barriers go."

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked over to Koenma and Kurama. "What are they doing?" Hiei asked.

"Showing me proof." Koenma answered.

Hiei looked over at Emerald as she walked over to Ginger. Not much has changed except her energy level. She just has a red belt on and 3 inch red tips on her hair. It looks like she has raised her fire power.

-Your POV- You stepped out of the flames and opened your eyes. You stretched "Mh. I forgot how good it feels to let my barriers go." You walked over to Ginger, noting the slight weight on your hips.

-Missed that?- Mica asked you.

-Sad to say it but yeah. I did.- "Ginger wakey wakey!" you said putting your hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. "Nice eye color." you commented.

"Yeah, yours to." You both turned to walk over to the guys.

"I forgot how good you look with golden eyes." you said.

"I missed wearing the choker. How 'bout you?" She said fingering the yellow choker around her neck.

"Yep. I did." You stopped in front of Koenma. "Here is the proof you wanted, Koenma."

"I believe you now. You can start training them any time."

You and Ginger faced the guys. Before you could even open your mouth you got yelled at.

"EMERALD! YOUR EYES ARE RED!" Yusuke yelled.

"GINGER! YOUR EYES ARE YELLOW!" Kuwabara shouted right after him.

"I know that my eyes changed color. And they are more crimson than red." You replied nonchalantly.

"And mine are golden, not yellow."

"You ready to train?" you asked the guys.

Everyone said yes with one 'hn'.

"Please stand in the edge of the forest out of the way everyone. Ginger said as she slowly faded out of existence.

"Where did she go?" Kuwabara looked around.

"She didn't go anywhere. She is right here." you pointed next to you. "And up there." you pointed up at the sky. "And over there." you pointed to the left of him. "She is everywhere at the moment. She is fine so could you please step to the side? I would like to start training you now." They all moved into the forest and Koenma handed you the amulet. "Kay. I'm ready Ginger!" you said slightly louder than normal.

You planted your feet on the ground and held the amulet in both hands. You closed your eyes and concentrated on finding the power in the object. When you found it, you muttered something under your breath. About a hundred pillars of earth, 5 inch diameter, shot up from the ground.

"Not bad." you surveyed your work. "Ginger, move to a different pillar please. I want to show them what you are going to be doing." You waited a second and then hopped on a pillar. "Fine. Don't move. See if I care." you shouted.

"Emerald? Are you feeling okay? You are talking to air right now." Kuwabara said walking out of the forest.

"I am perfectly fine. And no, I am not talking to air, I am talking to light. Ginger is standing on top of the pillar next to you."

"I don't see-" he was interrupted by laughter. Ginger slowly materialized on top of the pillar you had indicated.

"I decided to join you!"

"So we've noticed." you looked down at all of the guys; Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma having just come out of the forest. "Okay. Here is how the training is going to work. Ginger is going o hide in the light and stand on a pillar. You guys are going to be on the ground. I want you to try and sense where she is. If you are right she'll appear. If you are wrong, I'll fix the pillar and we'll start over."

"Do you want me to use the choker?" Ginger asked.

"Not for them. Not yet anyway." you jumped to the ground. "Do you guys mind if I take a turn? I haven't practiced to a while."

"No. You can show them how it is done." Koenma answered for all of them.

"Good." you handed him the disk to hold. "Ginger! Use the choker and run around. I'll use this as speed training too."

"You are going down!" she yelled as she disappeared.

"Start us off please." you said as your senses heightened. You brought your fire demon side closer to the surface for speed and as a result, flames ignited at your heels.

"On your mark!" Koenma shouted. You unsheathed your katana.

"Get set." Kurama shouted. Your legs tensed.

"GO!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

You shot off weaving through the pillars, trying to catch up with the light. You ran after her for a couple minutes and then stopped dead. You cracked up and fell to your knees laughing.

"What's wrong?" Ginger's voice asked worriedly.

"I-Haha-am-hahahaha- in demon form-hahahaha- and I am trying to catch light. It just struck me how ridiculous I must look." You recovered and stood up. "Now let's do this the right way." Almost all of the grass in the clearing burst into flame. You melted into the flames. "Run Ginger. You better or I will win." your voice seemed to come from everywhere.

The guys watched everything but still couldn't tell what was going on for the next couple of minutes. There was complete silence for the next couple of minutes, with the exception of the crackling of the flames, and then BOOM! A pillar came crashing down knocking down about a dozen pillars around it. Two girls materialized and the flames disappeared. There were yells coming form the cloud of dust made by the pillars. Everyone ran through the dust (With the exception of Hiei as always, he just walked) to see what was happening. Everyone cracked up at the sight that met their eyes. Even Hiei had a hard time keeping from chuckling.

Ginger was sitting, slightly dazed, on top of a swirly eyed you, with a huge lump on your head. The laughing slowly brought you back to your senses. "Get off me Ginger! You weigh a ton!" you yelled trying to push her off you. You couldn't move her at the moment and since you exhausted your telekinesis side earlier, you couldn't push her off you that way either. "Get off!" you yelled squirming around and flailing your arms. This made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh even harder. "A little help here!" you growled looking over at them. No one moved to help you. The only ones that could actually walk over to you at the moment were Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama. Kurama and Koenma were busy at the moment trying to keep from laughing and Hiei just looked bored. You heaved a sigh. "Fine. Can you at least toss the amulet to me Koenma?" He didn't answer but threw the amulet to you. You caught it and sank into the ground. You rose up behind Hiei and jumped over a katana swing. "What was that for?" you asked indignantly.

"Oh. It's you." he said.

"Who did you expect? The bogie-man?"

"No. Your aura is different with the belt and amulet."

You raised and eyebrow. "Whatever."

"I AM NOT FAT!" Ginger screamed.

"Oh shit!" you mumbled as you took off up to the top of the pillars.

-Seems like she came to her senses.- Mica said.

-No, really?- you said sarcastically.

-You might want to tell her that she gave Kurama quite a surprise.- Hiei's voice floated into your mind.

You stopped in surprise. "TAAAKE THAAAAT!" Ginger flying kicked you off of the pillar.

"YAAAAA!" you screamed as you face planted it in the ground. You pushed yourself up and shook your head slightly.

"Die Emerald!" Ginger screeched as she jumped after you with her sais in her hands.

You whipped around and your eyes widened when you realized that you had hit a nerve. You didn't have time to dodge or pull out any weapon but you crossed your arms as if you had kunais anyway and closed your eyes waiting for the impact. It didn't come the way you expected. There was a clash of metal against metal and you opened our eyes in surprise. What you say surprised you even more. You had two kunais in your hand. You blinked. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Yeah. How did you do that?" Ginger asked putting her sais away.

"I have no clue." you said examining a kunai. You got up and started walking back to where the guys were still standing. "Oh! Almost forgot!" you exclaimed. "If you are going to run on top of pillars with a skirt on, Ginger, you should wear shorts underneath. You gave Kurama a good look when you jumped over his head."

"Eep." Ginger's face turned bright red.

"You might want to make some out of light quickly."

"How did you know- oh I see." she said as you tapped your head.

"And I saw a couple of the elders change their clothes like that a while ago."

"Thanks for telling me but how did you know?"

"That reminds me. HEY HIEI!" you shouted at him. He turned his head slightly towards you. "How the hell could you tell me that?" you asked him.

"Hn. It isn't that hard."

"Really. You're the only demon who has ever broken my barrier…wait. My barrier isn't broken! How?"

"You were conversing with Mica. I tried to see if I could just send you a message without trying to dig around in your mind. I could."

You were silent for a second. "This means that you get to bug me all the time unless I find a way to block it, huh?"

-Yes.-

-AHHH! Stop that! Two sentences and I already don't like it!-

-Get used to it.-

-I really hate you right now.-

-I know.-

You and Hiei glared at each other. "Come on Emerald! You can hate Hiei later. We need to rain these guys before we can go to bed."

You gave Hiei one last glare and turned towards Ginger. "Okay. We should put away the belt and choker. That power level is too high for them right now." She nodded. You both closed your eyes and your objects vanished. "Hey. The kunai are still here."

"Still haven't figured out how you made them?"

"Yep."

"Here. Let me see them." You handed a kunai to Ginger. As soon as you let go of it, the kunai burst into flame. "Yeowch!" Ginger exclaimed. She dropped the flame and it disappeared.

You looked at the place where the flame had disappeared and then at the remaining kunai in your hand. "I wonder…" you mumbled. "Hey Hiei. Come here and hold this for a second."

Hiei walked over and looked at the offered kunai. "Why?"

"I want to see if my theory is correct. It'll just take a second."

Hiei took the kunai. "Now what?"

The kunai had stayed in place. "I thought so." you took the kunai back. "Wonder what else I can make?" you speculated. You focused for a second and several flames sprang up and formed thin needles. "Cool!" you said.

"You didn't know you could do that?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I never explored all the powers that I have since I considered myself really dangerous." Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their mouths as they tried not to laugh. "What is so funny?" you asked indignity.

They cracked up. "You can't be dangerous! You are just a girl!"

All the birds in the forest took flight and Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, and Ginger shuddered as your right eye twitched slightly. "Just-a-GIRL?!!!" you screamed and shook with fury as flames surrounded you. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW DANGEROUS A GIRL CAN BE!!" you screamed as you made a flaming whip and charged at them.

"It takes them a while to learn things." Koenma commented as he watched Yusuke and Kuwabara run away from you while screaming their heads off.

"Yes. A very long time." Ginger said. Kurama nodded in accent.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran behind Hiei and cowered down. Hiei looked up to find you charging straight at him. Since it didn't look like you were going to stop anytime soon, he did the most sensible thing. He pulled out his katana and got ready to strike.

When you saw the light flashing off his katana, your anger clouded mind interpreted it as a threat. You changed your whip into a katana and your blades clashed. Hiei slid back a couple of inches but he glared at you. -Stop it! I won't hesitate to hurt you if your try to hit me again.-

-Move! You're in the way!-

-No.-

You glared at him for a while longer. You took a step back. "Sorry." you muttered and the katana vanished. -Probably still have some pent up anger form fighting the earth elemental demons.-

-You think?- Mica said. -You almost killed Hiei.-

-That baka onna couldn't kill me if she tried.-

You twitched slightly and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I think it if time to start your guys' training." You replaced the pillars. "Don't remember if I told you how to train or not so I am going to say it now. You hit the pillar you think Ginger is on, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Get up there and hide Ginger." She jumped up and vanished. "Okay guys. On your mark! Get set! GO!" They jogged around looking for Ginger. You leaned back against a tree. "You might want to relax Koenma. If they continue like this, it will take a while to train." Koenma settled down on a tree stump. -Damn. Wish I could see what is happening from my normal view.-

-What is your normal view?-

-Damn it Hiei! Stop listening to my thoughts!-

-At least I can't look at your memories. Be grateful of your luck.-

-It's not luck. Its strength.-

-Think what you want to think. What is your normal view?-

-It is strength and persistent, aren't you?-

-Yes. What is it?-

-From right next to everyone. I am always in the middle of fights.- You didn't hear or feel anything form Hiei so you guessed that he had accepted your answer. You sighed and tripled your barrier strength. -He is so annoying! And too smart! I can never let my guard down anymore.- You looked up into the tree and saw a hawk sitting on a higher branch. -Well hello there!- The hawk blinked and looked down at you. You stared into each other's eyes for a minute and the hawk seemed to nod. You smiled, slipped the amulet over your neck on a string that you had just made and closed your eyes.

Your hawk side slipped out of you and into the hawk. You blinked your new eyes and tilted your head towards the pillars. You saw 4 little dots walking among the pillars. You flapped your wings and glided gently down to over Yusuke. You fluttered down and settled on a pillar.

"Damn. I feel stupid trying to see someone that is light!"

-Silly Yusuke! You have to try and sense her!-

Yusuke jumped. "Who is there?" he demanded.

-Me. Just take my advice baka.-

"Must be Emerald." you heard him mutter as he closed his eyes and tried to sense her.

-1 down.- you thought as you flew towards Kurama. -Let's find out where Ginger is.- You circled in the sky and located only the basic area where she was. -Less sensitive in a hawk, I guess.- You scanned the clearing and saw that everyone but Kuwabara was either in or heading in the general direction that Ginger was in. You sighed inwardly. -I'll go help him now, I guess.-

You landed in a tree near Kuwabara. "Ginger! Where are you?"

You almost fell out of the tree when you heard that. -You baka! You have to sense her! She isn't going come to you!- You screeched in his head.

"Hmm. Something is telling me I have to sense her."

-Gah! He is so dumb!- you thought as you flew off. You settled on a tall tree and watched as everyone slowly got closer and closer to where Ginger was. -It's getting late Ginger.-

-Yeah. You getting tired?-

-I've been tired. I am just about to fall asleep now. After they make their first guess, we need to stop. Or I'll get really cranky.-

-Okay. I'm fine with that. I'm fine with that. I'm starting to get tired too.-

You gently glided off the tree and circled around the guys. They seemed to have made up their mind. Hiei and Kurama attacked the same pillar and Yusuke and Kuwabara each attacked one near it.

"Yipe!" Ginger yelped as she materialized in the air from surprise and fell. You smiled inwardly as she was caught by Kurama and they both turned several shades of red.

You swooped down and settled back on the tree above you. You left the hawk's body and went back into your own. "Good job! Let's quit for now though. It is getting late and our energy levels are falling." Everyone walked over to you.

You chuckled softly when you saw that Ginger and Kurama were still blushing. -Nice catch Kurama.- you murmured in his mind and quickly cut the connection. You smirked as her turned 3 shades o red deeper.

"Hiei, Kurama, congratulations on finding where she was. Yusuke, Kuwabara, good job on getting close. Next time, we are going to time you. We will keep timing you until you can find her within a minute. After that, it will be a battle. She will attack you and you will have to block every attack. Or else you get stabbed. And I don't' think you guys want that."

"Not really." Kuwabara said.

You turned to Koenma. "Can we go back now?" He nodded. And made a portal and everyone walked through. You were last this time and before you walked through you looked up at the hawk. It nodded slightly to you and you nodded back.

You yawned as you stepped through the portal. Actually, you fell through the portal because you were so tired. Instead of landing on the floor like you thought you would, you landed on something slightly soft. You looked and found out that you had landed on Hiei. "Sorry Hiei." you muttered as you got off. You turned and walked slowly to the living room.

Ginger watched you walk. "I think she used way to much of her energy."

"Do you think she needs something to eat?" Kurama asked.

"Considering we haven't eaten all day, yeah probably. But she might not want to eat anything because of what happened earlier either. Maybe we can tempt her with her favorite sweet."

"Let's go make whatever it is." Kurama and Ginger walked off to the kitchen and the rest of the group decided to follow you to the living room. They entered and looked around but didn't see you.

Hiei walked over to his window sill and sat down. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned on the TV and started playing video games. "I'm gonna beat you this time Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"In your dreams!" Yusuke taunted.

"YAAAAAA!" they both screamed and jumped into the air. They ran around in circles trying to put out the fire on their clothes.

"Shut up Gin! No make noise… Emmy sleeping." you murmured from and arm chair.

Hiei looked up at you. Who is Gin? he thought.

You seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the next hour. There were no more disturbances for the boys were quiet in fear of getting burnt again. Ginger and Kurama walked in carrying 2 plates of cookies each. Ginger gave one to Yusuke and Kuwabara and walked over to you. You were squirming around and your face was contorted in pain. "Em. Wake up! We have cookies." Ginger said.

"Mom… Gin… NO!" you shouted waking up.

"You dreamt about them again." you nodded quietly. "Here. Chocolate chip cookies should make you feel better."

You took the plate of cookies from her and sat quietly looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" Botan asked coming in the room.

"Nothing." you muttered.

"Your expression doesn't make it seem like nothing." A brown haired girl said as she followed Botan into the room.

Your eyes turned black and then went crimson. You forcefully changed them back to cat eyes. Every emotion possible was wiped form your face as you looked up at her. "You are a human," the words came on a frost from your mouth, "and you have no idea what happened. Don't assume that you know anything."

She looked offended and opened her mouth to protest. Another girl that had come in with her and Botan put her hand on her arm. "Kayko. We really shouldn't pry in her business if she doesn't want us to." The green haired girl said.

You looked over at her. She smiled at you. Your mouth curved slightly. "You have and interesting effect on people, Koorime. What is your name?"

"Yukina."

"Nice to meet you Yukina. You are very wise not to butt into my business. I am Emerald."

"It is very nice to meet you too, Emerald-san." Yukina said bowing.

You shook your head. "You don't need to bow. You are just as important as me. And please, don't call me san. It makes me feel so old."

"Okay Emerald." she said smiling sweetly.

You smiled back, took a couple cookies, and offered her the plates. She took it from you and that's when you noticed her eyes.- Hmm.-

-Are you thinking what I'm thinking Neko?-

-Yep.- You glanced over at Hiei to see him glance his crimson orbs at Yukina and then look away. -Your sister is very smart and cute Hiei.-

-Yeah. She is.- he replied distractedly. -Wait! How--

-The eyes. Anyone who knows the Koorime would know that most of them don't have that eye color.-

-Don't tell her or I will kill you!- he commanded.

-Why not?-

-I don't want her to know she has a thief as a brother.-

-It's your choice.- you said knowing that your past had a big effect. Hiei glanced at you while you started eating your cookies. You finished and closed your eyes for a second.

_4 arrows were shot by 4 dark figures. They sped towards the house that you were in right now. One went through Hiei, one through Ginger, one through Kurama, and the last one through Yukina._

Your eyes snapped open and you looked out the window. You sensed four elemental demons outside the window. You jumped off the chair and ran over to Hiei. You pulled him off the window sill and pushed everyone else against the wall on either side of the window. You pushed Hiei to the ground.

"What the-" he was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk. The arrows hit the will opposite the window in quick succession.

You got off of Hiei and walked over to the arrows. "Is everyone alright?" you asked as you let them go. Everyone was still too stunned to speak but they all nodded. You sensed something coming behind you and you whipped around, pulling out your fan at the same time. You completed the cut with you fan and two pieces of a fifth arrow fell to the ground. You glared at the window. "How come I didn't see that one?" you asked yourself.

"See? Do you have eyes on the back of you head or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"And once again, why couldn't we sense those arrows?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," you growled, "and the first two don't count." You noticed something wrapped around the arrow on the ground. You used your power to unwrap it and lift it up to eye level. It was a note. As soon as that fact registered, the note seemed to disintegrate into a clout of spirit energy. The energy went into your head and your eyes glowed silver.

What the note says (only takes 3 seconds) You heard 4 voices talking in unison in your head. _"Hello Twilight Assassin. You have hurt us for the last time today. You will pay for the loved ones' lives you have taken. We will send you another not on the day we challenge you. Be very afraid, for you won't come out alive. Prepare yourself. P.S. Those arrows have a poison that will kill anyone but you or and elemental demon._

Your eyes stopped glowing silver and returned to the golden color you usually keep them as. You turned your head and saw Kurama reaching for the arrows. "DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" you shouted.

Mwhahahaha! Cliff hanger! -anouncers voice- Will Kurama grab the arrows and die of the poison? Will Emerald be able to save him in time. Next time on Prophecy!

That's right. You have to wait again. The next chapter is really long! I promise. If any of you have thougth that Emerald is changing personalities, I have and explanation to it but everything has to come into place. Keep reading and reviewing! -Rai


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I am so sorry. I can not believe how bad everything has been. At first I had to much homework to get this typed up and then my computer decided, 'Oh Rai needs to get something done. I am going to make everything on me not work.' And when I finally get something working, something else malfunctions and I cant do anything. Now my internet is working consistantly and I had to borrow my dads laptop to finish this. Here it finally is. I appologise for leaving you on such a big cliff hanger. My thanks to my reviewers: wolfgirl2.0, Rose of Death, Shorty Bay-B, arrowgirl23, Stelina Miko Kitsune, Thunder Ring, Levidicus. I know I let you guys down the most for talking like a month to get this up. Again, sumimasen. Here it is! Right after the disclamer.

I don't own any characters besides Emerald, Ginger, and any of their family that happens to be mentioned. Also the plot line is mine so no touchy!

Kurama jerked his hand away. "Why?" he asked.

"They have been dipped in a poison that will kill anyone but me or an elemental demon." you explained. You pulled all the arrows out of the wall with one hand and looked at them. "Water. Earth. Darkness. Air. Just as I thought." You crushed the arrows in your hand and then burned them. You opened your hand and the ashes fell to the ground.

"So that's why we couldn't sense them. They were form elemental demons." Yusuke said. You nodded. "I understand why we couldn't sense them, but how come you said you saw them?"

"Vision. Have them sometimes. No biggie." you shrugged.

"Those visions sure are helpful!" Botan exclaimed.

-I thought she only had visions of the Forbidden Child.- Ginger mulled to herself.

You noticed her thinking look. "Whatcha thinking about?" you asked her.

"Oh. Just why they sent those arrows." she replied.

"Eh. Supposedly they are mad about the demons we killed today and want revenge. They are going to send another note when they are 'ready' to fight me." you quoted in the air.

"How do you know that?" Yukina asked.

"The note thing that went into my head is called a Spirit Note. Elemental demons prefer this form of writing when they don't want anyone but the person the note was intended for to hear/read it. Convenient for wars."

"So that note wasn't meant for us to hear?" Botan asked.

"Nope."

"Then why are you telling us it."

"Cause I don't care if they wanted you to hear it or not. You are my team members. I have formed an alliance and I tell the members of my alliances anything important." You glared out the window. "I'm going to bed now. Be careful but I don't think they are here anymore." You walked past Ginger. "Oh. I just remembered. I had another vision earlier. Remind me to show you it tomorrow Ginger."

She nodded and you left the room. "Hey guys," Kuwabara said after contemplating for a little, "didn't Hiei say something like that after he showed us his dragon for the first time?" Everyone nodded. "See? They're an even better match than we thought. Not only are they perfect height for each other, they think alike!"

"You fool." Everyone looked at Hiei. "Thinking like that does not make us a match. Any demon who has experienced something knows that that is a smart thing to do." He got up and disappeared, supposedly going to his room.

Botan waited until she was sure that he was gone. "We should get them together. They are so alike. Come on. Let's plan how." Everyone sat up for another hour planning on how to get you and Hiei together.

Ginger and Kurama listened but they didn't really contribute. -Even if they end up starting to like each other, they are to stubborn to say it.- they both thought.

You put on a pair of blue pajama pants and a slightly large black t-shirt. You were about to climb into bed but decided to go outside. You opened the balcony doors and stood leaning against the railing. You sighed and closed your eyes. The wind slightly brushed your hair around. "I miss you mom but you were still distant to me no matter how much you told me you loved me." you whispered to yourself, not knowing that you had another set of ears listening. "But Gin… why did you have to die? You were my best friend and you understood me. You cared about me. You are the only person who has ever cared about me and understood me. I really miss you. You always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking." you smiled to yourself. "Why did you have to die, Gin, why?" you whispered, wrapping your arms around yourself.

"You can cry real tears?" you heard someone say.

You opened your eyes, dropped your arms, and turned around. "What Hiei?" you asked when you saw him standing near the wall, his face in the shadows.

"You are crying real tears." he repeated, stepping closer. You lifted a hand and touched your face. You felt water. "I thought you only cried acid tears."

"No. I cry normal tears as well." you said lowering your hand.

"You looked surprised when I said that you were crying."

"I didn't know I was crying. And it had been so long since I cried that I forgot that I could cry normal tears." you looked to the side. "Heh. You'd think that after 113 years I wouldn't be sad still." you said with a wry smile. Hiei didn't say anything. "So why were you listening to me?" you asked looking back at Hiei.

"Hn."

"I'll take that answer to mean you don't know why." Both of you studied each other for a minute. You broke the silence. "I can see that you want to ask me questions. Go ahead. I have a weird feeling that you can be trusted with certain information."

"What makes you think that I have questions?" Hiei asked you.

"Your eyes." You said locking your gaze with his.

"What about them?" a small flicker of uncomfort came into his eyes.

He obviously isn't used to people reading him like this. "As much as we try to hide it, our emotions still mangage to make their existence obvious in our eyes. I have learned how to read demons easier through their eyes. It is hard for them to lie with their eyes. At least, harder than lying with their voice. Go ahead and ask." You waited for him to speak.

"Why did you scream earlier?" he finally asked.

Your face darkened slightly but you answered despite it. "I had a nightmare of my past." You replied simply.

He raised and eyebrow but didn't question it. "What happened to your mother?"

"She was killed by a demon when I was 3."

"Who is Gin?"

"My older brother." You said quietly.

"Why is it him you miss more than your mother?"

"He was my best friend and only friend. She never cared as much about me as he did. He always seemed to know what I was thinking before I even finished thinking it." You smiled. "He knew me inside out. He is the only person I respected then. And he is the only person I have ever really loved."

He studied you for a second. "From your attitude, I would have said that you felt the same way about love as me."

You looked into his crimson eyes. "How do you feel about love?"

"It is a four letter lie." He sneered.

Your lips curved into a smirk. "Yes. It seems like that when it hurts you, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you love, it is the greatest feeling ever. But when you get hurt… there really aren't sufficient words to describe how your heart feels."

"You really send contradicting hints to your personality, don't you?"

"Yup. Always trying to confuse. Is it working?"

"I don't get confused."

"And let me guess, you don't love or feel any emotions either.'

"You have that right. Emotions are weak."

"It is easy to hate them after you have been hurt by them."

"You don't hate them?"

"No. I don't hate them or think they are weak but I don't want to have to experience the pain they bring when they are concerning someone who is close to you. I prefer to observe and experience for afar." You walked over to your door. "Like you do with Yukina. Good night Hiei." You opened your door and closed it softly behind you. You climbed into bed and closed your eyes.

-You still owe me fighting time.-

You smirked. -Don't worry, Hiei. I won't forget. We will fight tomorrow morning.- You rolled over and fell asleep.

(Hiei's POV) You watched Emerald walk into her room. -That baka onna is more observant than I gave her credit for. She has only seen Yukina and me together once and already can see so much. She must be stronger than I thought. Fighting against her again will be interesting if she was holding back like I though she was.- You paused in your thoughts. -You still owe me fighting time.-

-Don't worry, Hiei. I won't forget. We will fight tomorrow morning.- You heard her reply. You turned and jumped off the balcony into the darkness below.

(Your POV) You rolled over and fell out of your bed. "Ouch!" you exclaimed sleepily. You struggled around for a few minutes in vain, trying to untangle yourself from you blankets. "I GIVE UP!" you yelled and unsheathed your claws, slashing your blankets to pieces. You stood up and brushed scraps of blanket off you.

"8:30? And I'm not tired? Interesting." You said when you saw the clock. You heard someone talking outside and looked out the window. You saw the guys and Ginger talking in the practice field.

-Oh yeah. I told Hiei we would fight this morning! Got to get dressed!- You ran over to your closet and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. You took off your sleep shirt and started to unwrap your bandages. You hand touched something warm and sticky. "What the-" you cut off when you was that your hand had a good deal of red on it. (For all you slow people, your wounds on your back are still bleeding." -There is no way that I should still be bleeding. I had my neko side out for so long that that should have at least stopped the bleeding. Even if the cuts were on my wings it should have healed some. I know that my wings heal slower but this is absurd!- You thought frantically as you took off the rest of the bandages. You examined the gashes in the mirror. -Hm. They look like they are not infected but maybe there was poison on their blades.-

-Most likely there was Neko.-

-Great. And I was so looking forward to sparring with Hiei.- You whined.

-Did I say you couldn't spar? Just use a spirit bandage or two. No problem!-

-Good idea!-

-I never have bad ones.-

-Yeah yeah.- You got a towel wet and washed off the dried, old blood and then new blood. You made two spirit bandages and smoothed them on your back. The wounds seemed to close up and disappear right away.

-Remember that it is only there if you have enough spirit energy.-

-I know that. I am not dumb!- You put your clothes on and went to get your bandana. You looked into your full length mirror as you tied your bandana on your head. (You know, in a triangle with two ends under your hair. The rest of your clothes look like this: black slacks/sweats… kinds fit like jeans with flared ends. Blue and green flames go up the sides. You have a blue spaghetti strap shirt with black flames around the bottom to about the middle of the shirt. You have blue tennis on. On your left arm you have a black leather wrist band and on your right you have a green leather wrist band.)

You switched your eyes from the green that they had changed to at night to your yellow cat eyes. -Hm. My clothes have been really out there lately.-

-They look really cool, Neko. I like your style.-

-Thank you. Now I am going to go keep my promise.- You stepped on your balcony railing and hopped onto a tree. You jumped form limb to limb until you were standing on a limb next to the clearing.

"Okay. Let's warm up." You heard Yusuke say. You stepped into the shadow cast but the tree trunk and settled down to watch.

"Just use light attacks at the moment. It is a warm up." Kurama said as he faced Kuwabara. Hiei and Yusuke faced off on the other side of the clearing. You watched as they started attacking each other like they had you.

-Light attacks?- you growled to yourself. -They fought against me using light attacks?!-

-According to them, they did Neko.-

-No one goes easy on me and gets away with it!- Your energy swirled against your barriers. Your anger escalated your energy level so much that it burst through your barrier and spilled out everywhere.

The guys stopped in mid attack and turned to face your. Yusuke lifted his hand a pointed his finger at you. (They don't know it is you.) "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled. The tree you were standing in burst as you flipped over their head and landed on the other side of the clearing. They turned to face you, tensed and ready for an attack. They relaxed when they saw that it was you.

"Hey Emerald. What's up?" Yusuke asked. You glared at him, still to mad to answer. "If you are mad about me attacking you sorry. You can't be to careful." He said waving his hands in front of him.

"You were holding back on me." Your voice was as cold and hard as steel. Your energy was still high, so you gave up on talking and focused on stabilizing your barriers.

"Holding back? What does she mean?" Kuwabara asked looking at Hiei and Kurama.

"You are to dumb to even think of what that means?" Hiei mocked Kuwabara.

"Shut up shrimpy! At least I'm not short and ugly like you." Kuwabara shouted.

"If I am ugly, then what does that make you? To hideous for anyone to see?"

"I believe," Kurama interrupted the fight. "She means that we were holding back on her when we were fighting her the other day."

"Well of course I was holding back on her. She is a girl and its against my code to fight her."

You got your barriers back up and spoke again. "Then why did you fight me the last time?"

"Because you dared us. A man always does his dares." He tried to look macho.

"A man? Where?" you asked looking around. "All I see are some geeks who are stupid enough to go easy against a former assassin." You looked at the guys. "Maybe one of you would like to spar with me before I fight with Hiei."

"I won't fight you because you are a girl." Kuwabara said crossing his arms.

"And you're not?" you retorted. You gave up fighting with them for the time being. "Ginger? Will you warm up with me?"

"Sure." She said stepping out into the middle of the clearing.

"Uh… Ginger?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to be warming up like this." You said as the red belt appeared on your waist and red flames engulfed your hands.

"Oh. I probably need my armor, huh?"

"Wait, why does she need armor? She can just dodge the flames right?"

"These flames wont burn anyone until I want it to."

"Then why-"

"Here. I'll show you." You interrupted Yusuke. You lifted you flaming right hand and punched the ground. A cloud of dirt blew out of the area.

The guys blinked and way you standing in a 1 ½ feet deep hole that had a 5 feet radius around you.

"And I didn't even try.' You commented stepping out of the hole.

"So we are not the only ones who have been holding back." Hiei said.

"Well of course I have to hold back. I'd kill you if I didn't."

"We'll make a deal. You don't hold back when sparing us, and we won't hold back on you. Deal?" Yusuke asked extending his hand.

"Deal." You agreed, deflaming your hand before shaking his.

"I thought you said your flames wont burn unless you want them to."

"That's right. They won't. I just made them go away because it is harder for humans to get used to the fact that their hand is engulfed in non-burning flames." You flamed your hand back up.

Ginger brought out the choker and light engulfed her. In a matter of seconds, she was covered in something that looked like a ninja assassin's suit with protective goggles on. She nodded to you and raised her fists.

You vanished and appeared behind her. You rapidly punched her until she turned around and started attacking as well. You both started punching and dodging so fast that they really couldn't see much more than a blur of mostly black, some red, a little white, green, and blue too.

Suddenly the red disappeared and the fight seemed to get faster and harder. In a minute, a large amount of brown was added to the mixture of colors. Half of the blur seemed to speed up even more. There was a lot more grunts of pain coming form the fight now.

Slowly, Ginger became visible as she stopped attacking and blocked rapid puches coming from a colorful blur.

You appeared behind her with now emerald green flaming hands and punched her in the back. Hard. She flew forward to the opposite side of the clearing. You appeared beneath her and kicked her up ant towards the guys.

She went up, up, up, until you couldn't see her. You waked to the center of the clearing, still looking up. "Won't she die if she hits the ground form that height?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe." You replied unemotionally. Kuwabara looked worried. "If she falls." You eyed the fast growing black blob in the sky. "15 seconds to touch down." You said. You whistled loudly.

It seemed to reach Ginger through her shock. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled toward the ground. Ginger bounced off a tree and landed on two legs and a hand. She stayed in that position for a second. Her armor developed millions of cracks and fell to the ground in pieces. Ginger stood up and brushed herself off.

"Glad we drilled that so many times?" you called to her.

"Yep. So much better than getting broken into many pieces." She replied. "I think I am getting better at making the armor."

"You are. Thanks for helping me warm up." You deflamed your hands and looked at the guys who hadn't said anything. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked confused, Kurama thoughtful and Hiei didn't have any emotion on his face.

"How come your flame is now green? It was red and now it is green! What is going on?" Kuwabara said in a panicked voice.

You heaved a sigh. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?" you asked, exasperated. You walked over to them. "You have seen the red flame, right?" you held out a hand that was flaming red. They nodded. "That is the first level. Then there is black. Then brown. And then green."

"How strong are you with the green flame?" Yusuke asked.

"I am not stronger. The flame just enhances the effect of my attack." You corrected him. "I'll show you." You turned around and punched the air. Nothing happened and then 20 trees burst.

"Wow. Haven't seen that attack in a while." You heard a new voice say.

You leapt in the air, spun around, and showered the new person with kunai. Ginger jumped back ½ a second behind you. She pulled her said out. You landed next to her and glared at the silver haired kitsune. "Kuso." You growled.

"What? Not happy to see me?" he asked, not harmed at all by your kunai.

"Hell no." you spat at him.

"What's wrong neko?" he asked mockingly.

"Hm. Let me think. You almost killed me and tried to do something with ginger almost a hundred years ago. I wonder what the problem is." You replied sarcastically.

"Oh. Is that what I did?" Youko asked. You growled and threw several kunai at him. He knocked them aside with a plant. "Did you really think that would hurt me?"

"No but I had hoped." You said

"Fine. If you don't want to talk I won't either." Youko put a seed in his hand and a plant wrapped around his arm and spread out.

"Death tree!" Ginger whispered form next to you.

"Yep. I know." You darted towards the giant plant with giant teeth. Youko looked surprised that you were racing towards your death armed with a couple of throwing knives.

He smirked. "If you want to die so badly then I will be happy to help." A giant mouth came out to meet you as you sprinted forward. Just as it touched you, the whole plant went up in flames. Youko's eyes widened slightly as you came through the flames and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to his sides with your legs. You held your kunai at his throat, crossed in an X, with one point on either side of his neck. Youko looked up into your crimson eyes. "I see you have gotten stronger and smartert."

You gave a fake smile as you glared at him. "Yeah. A century of practice will do that to you."

"Heh." Youko chuckled as he faded back into a red haired Kurama. You blinked, surprised.

"Hello Emerald. Sorry about Youko." Kurama said calmly. You jumped off of him and backed up a little, warily looking at him.

"What is going on?" you asked, confused.

"When one of Youko's robberies was botched, he escaped to the human world with only his life and merged with an unborn baby boy to regain his strength. I am that boy and Youko at the sametime." He explained while standing up.

-… Sucks for you that you like Youko's reincarnation.- you said silently to Ginger. All you got in response was to be hit on the head by the handle of her sai. "Ouch!" you yelped as you face planted it in the ground. "What was that for?" you complained sitting up and rubbing your head.

"For what you said and you deserved that." She retorted.

"Yeah. Probably." You laughed slightly.

"For whatever I did to you in my past life, I am sorry." Kurama said walking over to you.

You looked at him. "Okay. I can forgive you. I did beat you twice now." You said smiling.

Kurama looked over at Ginger. She looked into his green eyes and nodded. "I'll forgive you if you promise to never try and take advantage of me again." He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Aw! Group hug for all the forgiveness!" you said extending your arms. All three of your moved together and then with a small pop, you turned into a kitten again. Kurama and Ginger ended up hugging each other. They jumped apart and looked away, each of their faces tomato red. You ran over to the rest of the guys, dragging your katana along after you.

"Emerld!" Ginger yelled, sounding very embarrassed.

-You know you'll thank me for that later.- you told her, hopping up onto Kuwabara's head. That was the safest and highest place you could think of and you knew Kuwabara wouldn't mind.

-You did that on purpose.-

-Of course. Everything I do has a purpose.-

-Why you little brat! Get down here so I can pummel you!-

-Aww! Ginger is embarrassed. How cute!- Her face turned a couple shades of red deeper.

-You still owe me fighting time. Are you ready or are you going to stall your defeat longer?-

You jumped off Kuwabara's head and changed back into your normal form. "I am not stalling and I won't be defeated!" you glared at him.

"Could have fooled me." He said in a bored voice.

"Damn. I really hate your attitude at the moment."

-Not changing. Get used to it.-

"Augh! Get out of my head!" you yelled holding your hands to your head. Hiei smirked. "Fine. I am ready to fight anytime you are, bu if you think you are going to beat me, you are going to have to do it fast. You have fifteen minutes of fighting." You said re-strapping your katana to your waist.

"What do you mean 'fifteen minutes of fighting'? You are supposed to repay me for the fighting I missed."

"That is what I am doing. You only missed fifteen minutes of fighting."

"Then what took you so long to get back?" Yusuke asked.

"You try finding half a disk in a temple. That thing was a maze!" you exclaimed.

Ginger looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "Hey, How come no tried to stop Youko and Emerald from killing each other?"

"Too sudden." Kuwabara replied.

"Bored." Yusuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"I'll interpret Hiei's answer for you. He said he didn't care."

"I gathered that much." She replied.

You turned to Hiei. "Are you ready to fight?" you asked.

"Hn." He threw off his cloak to reveal a blue shirt underneath it.

"Wow." You were surprised. "You wear colors?" He didn't reply but walked out to the middle of the field. "Eh. Whatever." You walked out to the middle of the field as well.

"I'll time!" Ginger said. You nodded silently, already in battle mode. Hiei got ready or so it seemed. The only way you could tell would be that his muscles had tensed slightly. Neither of you moved, waiting to see what the other one did.

-This is going to go on forever.- you started to think, when Hiei suddenly decided to move. He disappeared but you felt his presence behind you and flipped into the air to avoid a downward slash. You kicked his head while in the air and then jumped back.

"Is that all you can do?" Hiei asked. "I didn't even feel that." Before he was even done talking, you were in front of him. You swept your leg under his legs. He wasn't expecting that and fell down. You started rapidly punching his stomach with flaming brown fists. He let out a small grunt of pain before kicking you off of him.

"Kuso." You mumbled as you skidded to a stop. "He kicks hard." You dodged his attacks for a minute and then came back with a couple of your own attacks. You lifted your hand to block an attack when you tripped. You started to fall but put your hands on the ground and flipped back until you were a little ways away from Hiei. You pulled yoru katana out and cut the thin roe that had attatched itself to your ankle. "Is that your way of getting me back Ginger? Making it easier for Hiei to attack me?" you shouted at her as you clacked katanas with Hiei.

"No. Hiei doesn't need help. I just wanted to make you trip!" she shouted back.

"Thanks!" you said sarcasticly. You jumped to avoid another attack and you decided hat hit would be really fun to annoy Hiei. You used his head as a spring board and jumped into the tree behind him. "Can't catch me!" you yelled at him over your shoulder.

-Did you just challenge me to a race?-

-Kinda. I said you can't catch me and you won't!- you replied, lighting a leaf on fire with your flames. (Everlasting fire until you put if out.)

-Hn. Baka onna. I am faster than you.-

-We shall see.- you lit a leaf on 3 other trees while you were conversing.

-Hn.- was all you got for a reply before you sensed that he had moved. You jumped to the top of the tree you were on and jumped across the clearing. You lit a leaf on fire in a tree over there before Hiei appeared next to you. "I can't?" he said smirking.

"That's right. You can't. You only caught up with me. You still have to catch me" you said as you took off along the tree line. You lit a couple more leaves and then went to the middle of the clearing. Hiei came out of the tree line half a heartbeat behind you. "Try and catch me now Hiei!" you laughed and disappeared with a small spark of flame.

"Where did she go?' Kuwabara asked looking around. Hiei's eyes quickly scanned the tree line. Everyone had lost track of your energy. Everyone except Ginger, that is.

"You are really going to piss him off Em! And you only have 10 minutes left." She shouted.

"Eh. So what if I piss him off? That is what I am trying to do." You said from a tree limb behind Hiei. He turned around to face you. While turning he vanished for half a second and then reappeared and completed the turn. The branch fell out form under you as you launched yourself off it. You tried to spear him on the end of your katana but he moved and you just dug it into the ground. Growling, you pulled your katana out of the ground and vanished again. This time you appeared on the first tree that you had lit a leaf on and continued around the edge of the clearing until all the trees had a leaf lit on them. Hiei appeared beside you as you reached out to light the last leaf.

"So that is how you disappear." He murmured to himself as you vanished, yet again. HE jumped off the tree and stuck his hands in his pockets. He walked at an easy pace to the center of the clearing. He just stood there for about three minutes until your patience wore out.

"You know, it's no fun if you don't try and find me." You said sitting cross legged in the air above him.

Hiei turned slightly and looked up at you. He smirked. -I didn't need to 'try' and find you. I knew exactly where you were.-

"Augh!" you yelled clutching your head and closing your eyes. "I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!! SAY OUT, STAY OUT, STAY OUT!! You opened your eyes and glared at the smirking fire demon.

-If you had any strength you could keep me out. But you are weak so you can't.-

You dropped form the air and struck his blade with yours. Your katanas were locked at the hilts and it was now a battle of strength. Hiei had two slight advantages. 1- he was a little taller. 2- he knocked your feet out form under you. You mumbled intelligible curses as you fell to the ground and lost your grip on your katana. Hiei swiftly kicked it out of reach but when he brought his down towards your neck, your neck wasn't there. "I really hate you." You growled at him before disappearing.

Hiei smirked and vanished as well. He reappeared next to a buch and held his katana at your neck as you appeared. "What the hell!" you exclaimed, eyes wide.

-I cut all the leaves off the trees and placed them here while you were screaming at me with your eyes closed. The flames can't be put out for some reason.-

-Everlasting flame. Heard of it?-

He raised an eyebrow. -Not may use it.-

-I am one of the few.-

-Are you going to admit that you are defeated yet?-

-But that would be lying and lying is bad.- you thought in a mock astonished voice. While you had been talking, you levitated a leaf up into the air behind him. -I am not finished yet.- you smirked. Hiei caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. "Bye Bye." You said and vanished.

Hiei continued looking at the flaming leaves in a pile. -What is she doing? I have all of her escame routs.-

"Hey! Over here baka!" Hiei turned around and looked at you holding a leaf in your hand. "You are not the only one who can move things, remember?" you asked. You raised all of the leaves up in the air and grinned like a cat that ate the canary. (Which is ironic since you are part neko.) "Now I get to make sure that I annoy you."

Hiei came down at you from the air but you decided not to be there again. He landed lightly and glared at where you were now. You stuck your tongue out at him and appeared behind him. Your katana flew into your hand. You darted forward and cut Hiei's arm. You did that hundreds of times. There were all shallow cuts and bled hardly a drop but you knew from experience that they stung like hell! Hiei's eyes kept getting more and more pissed off. The next time you changed position, he attacked you. You swiftly changed form attacking position to defending.

"Told you I could make you get pissed off." You chuckled as you dropped to the ground. "Don't need these anymore then."

The leaves dropped also, no longer flaming. Hiei attacked at the same time that you did. (Remember when Hiei tested Yusuke before they got on the boat for the Dark Tournament? It looked like that at the moment.)

"2 minutes left Em!" Ginger called. A short blast of fire shot out of the fray, signaling that you had heard.

"Wow. They are going faster than him and Urameshi were!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I would hope so! We have been alive and in training a lot longer than Yusuke has." Ginger said folding her arms across her chest. They watched the exchange of blows for the rest of the time. "TIME!" Ginger yelled.

You and Hiei seemed to have not heard her. She waited for a couple of seconds and then motioned with her hand. An electric shock traveled through the air from her to the cloud of dust. You and Hiei sprang apart. His hair was standing up even more than normal (if possible) and had little sparks of electricity running through it. You had let out your cat ears and tail in the scramble. Your tail was 6X thicker than normal, the fur on your ears was standing up, and your hair was sticking out everywhere. "Ginger! What the he did you do that for?!" you screamed at her as lightning rolled down your sides.

"You didn't listen when I said time was up."

"SO?"

"So I had to get your attention somehow."

Hiei "hn"ed and slid his katana back in it's sheath.

"Same back." You retorted. You put your katana away and stretched. -Now might me a good time to stretch out and then figure out an antidote for that stupid poison.-

-You might be right neko.-

-What poison?- Hiei interrupted.

-None of your beeswax!- You and Mica coursed.

He glared at you fro a second. "What poison?" he asked again, this time out loud.

"What did you said Hiei?" Ginger asked.

You glared at him and then tried to jump into a tree to get away. You fell back to the ground. "Ouch." You mumbled quietly.

"Now I know it has something to do with you. Stay until I figure out what Hiei was talking about. What did you say?" he asked turning to him.

"I said 'What poison'?"

You slowly walked over to the barrier and poked it. It gave a little. -Must get out of here before she starts screaming.- you thought. You closed your eyes and focused on tearing a small hole in the barrier. You then reached out with your hand and set a small plant on fire. You vanished with a spark just as Ginger rounded on you to scream at you because you didn't tell her about the poison.

"GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't worry!" you called over your shoulder as you headed towards your room. "I am going to make an antidote now!" You dodged a lightning bold and jumped into your room.

There you have it. It was a really long chapter though and kinda worth the wait. The next one should be out within a week. You guys are starting to catch up with what I have written down. You know that the more people who review means that I will work on the story more, so if you want the chapters after the next three to come fast, you better review. Later- Rai


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. I am back from my long absence. I want to thank Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha, Thunder Ring, Shorty Bay-B, arrowgirl23 for reviewing. You guys are so loyal to my story! Here is chapter 11.

"Sheesh!" you muttered closing your balcony door. "She isn't happy with me."

-I probably wouldn't be happy with you either if I was in her place.-

"Eh. I probably wouldn't be happy with me either. Oh well. Might as well start now." You went to the back of your closet and grabbed the bag that you had with you when the team brought you to Koenma. You pulled out something that looked like a chemical set and a box. You set it on the floor. Peeling off a little of your bandage, you collected a sample of your blood in a little bottle. You heated it up and separated the poison from the blood. You lifted the vial of poison up to your eyes. "Now we shall see what you are made of." You did a few quick tests and then snorted in derision. "How much more basic can you get?"

-Hiei's POV- You were sitting on your usual seat, the window sill, when Emerald finally came downstairs. "Did you make the antidote?" Ginger asked her immediately.

"Do hawks fly?" Emerald said putting her hands up. "Of course I did. See?" She lifted the back of her shirt to show Ginger. You closed your eyes.

"Dinner is ready. Oh, Emerald. You are finished?" Kurama asked stepping into the room.

"Yes. It was a very basic poison."

"Really? What was it made of?" he asked.

"A poison made out of a common plant in the area where earth demons live, a chemical that suppresses fire elementals immune systems, and another plant that is poisonous to birds."

"Why a plant that is poisonous to birds?"

-Yes. A very good question fox.-

"All three of those react weirdly in warmth when combined. My body also couldn't heal all three of them together so it was a smart combination. Except for the fact that all three are really basic. It took no time to make an antidote."

"Then why were you up there all day?" Kuwabara asked.

"Um…" You cracked open an eye slightly and glanced at her face. Emerald had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I… got lost in my bag while looking for my ingredients."

There was silence for a couple of seconds and then, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The detective, the baka, and Ginger cracked up. The fox bit his thumb.

"Hn." You said and looked out the window.

-Your POV- Your eye twitched while they were laughing at you. Suddenly you took a deep breath and smiled. "Fine. If you guys are going to laugh at me, I am going to eat all the dinner by myself." You got up and walked towards the door. Your efforts only got you trampled as the two bakas raced over you and got stuck in the doorway. You sat up with a huge anime vein on your head. "You bakas!" you growled and jumped to your feet. You dashed after them and jumped into the kitchen through the space between their heads and the top of the doorway. "Nyah!" you stuck your tongue out and sat down in a chair.

Yusuke pushed Kuwabara down and took a seat at the table. Hiei, Ginger and Kurama walked in, sidestepping around Kuwabara. "That wasn't nice Urameshi!" he said sitting up.

"Whatever." Yusuke said. Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something. "Shut up and sit down so we can eat. I haven't eaten all day and I am starving!" Kuwabara closed his mouth and sat at the table.

-Eating dinner (Nothing really happened) You brought your dishes to the sink and started washing them. "Thanks for dinner Kurama." You said finishing your dishes. You glanced over at Yusuke's and Kuwabara's really dirty dishes. "Everyone has to clean their own dishes tonight since Kurama always makes dinner and washes the dishes." You grabbed Kurama's dishes from him. "You go sit down and relax. You are doing nothing tonight."

Kurama chuckled. "Okay. You win. I'll relax." Kurama left the room. You washed his dishes and then followed him out. You found him sitting on the couch reading. You walked past him and curled up on a chair. The rest of the group trickled in after they finished cleaning their dishes. Hiei sat on the window sill, Ginger sat next to Kurama, and the two bakas fought over the remote on the ground.

After sitting around for about twenty minutes or so, Kurama straightened up and closed his book. "Finished already?" you asked opening an eye a slit to look at him.

He shook his head. "I just remembered a question I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot. I'll decide whether it can be answered."

"Why did you get lost looking for ingredients? You didn't get lost when you got bandages out of your bag."

"That is because I use bandages a lot so those were near the opening. I have antidotes and salve and pastes or whatever for everything so I hardly ever have to use my ingredients."

"Everything? That's impossible!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Not really. You name it, I have it. Poison antidotes, different salves for cuts, burn salves- I even have one for darkness flame burns."

Hiei sat up suddenly. "Did you say darkness flame burns?"

"Yeah." You nodded, your eyes darkening a shade.

"Why do you have that?" he asked.

"An elder of the fire elementals could summon the dragon of the darkness flame but he burnt his whole arm, at least, summoning it. I figured out something that would heal it fairly fast and with no lasting effects on the body."

"Effects?" Kurama asked.

"Paralysis goes away instantly and if it isn't ever treated, your control over your muscles where the burn was gets horrible as you age. You eventually loose control completely."

-Hiei's POV- Your eyes opened wide in shock. -Loose control completely…-

Kurama glanced at you and then looked back at Emerald. "Did you stop him from loosing control completely?" he asked her.

-Your POV- "Yes. I did manage to have him able to use his muscles but it wasn't very rewarding."

Hiei glared at the wall as if trying to burn a hole through it. He suddenly got up and stalked out of the room. "Hey shorty! Where are you going? The girls are gonna be here soon!" Kuwabara shouted at him.

"Shut up baka." He called back.

Everyone else shrugged off his abrupt departure and returned to the conversation. "Why wasn't it very rewarding?" Yusuke asked,

"That is something that I will not answer." You said. With a pop, you transformed into the white kitten with black stripes that they had seen before. You laid your tail over your face, signaling that you didn't want to be disturbed.

-Meet me on the roof, onna.-

-Hiei?-

-Yes baka.-

-Why do you want me to go to the roof?-

-… I need to talk to you.-

-Okay. Be right there.- you felt Hiei break the connection.

-Wonder why he wants to talk to me.- You jumped off the chair and trotted over to the door.

"Where are you going Em?" Ginger asked.

You flicked your tail at her and then continued on you way. "What did she say?" you heard Yusuke ask.

"That means she'll be back soon."

-Hiei's POV-- What is taking her so long?- You thought as you stood on the edge of the roof. You clenched your right hand. -Was it a mistake to ask her to come? But what she said…. Could I really loose control of my arm?- You stuffed your hands into your pockets. -Either way, if she comes, I am going to have her look at it. If I don't have anything wrong, all the better.-

You heard a meow and a pop and then saw Emerald walk up next to you. "So, what did you call me up here for?"

You turned slightly to face her. "You said that you have had experience with darkness flame burns."

"Yea. The elder in the fire elemental demons could summon it. But, as I said, he had consequences for it."

"When does it become too late to fix the damage?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, that all depends on the amount of damage and the health of the person before they used it. But it is not usually until they are really old." You relaxed and she noticed it. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

You looked at her for a minute. "Because I don't want to loose control of my muscles."

"But, you can't. Unless…' she trailed off as her eyes widened in realization.

"Yes." You replied unwrapping your bandages. "I can use the dragon." You showed her the black dragon wrapped around your arm.

-Your POV- Your first reaction to his words and the sight of the miniature dragon was fright. Hiei must have seen it flicker through since he looked at you funny. You quickly pushed away the fear and walked closer to observe his arm. You studied it for a second and then reached for it.

He jerked away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at your arm to determine what the damage is. Now hold still!" You probed it gently with your fingers and quickly assessed the damage. "Okay." You released his arm. "There isn't much damage done and I think I have something that can fix the little there is. Follow me." You walked along the roof until you got to above your balcony. You jumped down and walked through the door with Hiei following. "Follow me closely," you said opening your bag, "or else you will get hopelessly lost."

-Didn't you get lost earlier in there?-

-Yes but I know where this is. I used it so often that I could walk there in my sleep.- you replied as you crawled through the opening.

"Walk?" he said to himself.

He stood there waiting. You head popped out of the opening. "You coming?"

Hiei blinked in surprise. "I am supposed to come with you?"

"Well yeah. I want to give you something so you can make and antidote in an emergency. Come on." You backed up and stood up as Hiei crawled in. He stood up and looked around. "You weren't expecting to be able to stand up in here, huh?"

-Hn. Who would? It is a bag after all.-

"Yeah. I found it some time ago and thought it would be a good something to steal.' You walked down and 'aisle'. It was really just a tiny path in all the junk that you had on the ground. You came to a shelf that was filled with different colored bottles. You quickly grabbed a small red bottle that had a black stopper in the neck. After sniffing it to check if it was still good, you handed it to him. "Drink this all now." Hiei looked at it suspiciously. "It isn't poison. Drink it." He almost spit it out immediately but choked it down. "Yeah. I know it tastes nasty but it will heal the muscle and nerve damage that you have accumulated." You searched through the bottles and pulled out two more. "Drink this one tonight before you go to sleep." You said holding a clear bottle with a mixture of blue and brown liquid. "This is a preventative and it will hopefully keep any major damage from happening next time you have to use it. It will make you sleep for two to three hours so you need to make sure that you take it at a time that you want to sleep."

Hiei nodded and slipped it into his pocket. "What is that one?"

"This one is for you to take directly after you use the dragon next time." You answered. Putting the black bottle in his hand, you continued. "It just stalls the damage so you can still do things for anywhere form 48-72 hours. But," you started walking back towards the opening. "you need to come to me as soon as possible so I can give you something. Most likely it will just be an ointment to put on your arm because you drank that but there is no reason not to be cautious."

You crawl out of the bag and are followed by Hiei. You closed the bag and shoved it into the closet. "You really like this."

"What was that?" you asked turning to face him.

"You really like working with medicine, don't you?" he repeated.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"You kept going on about what this stuff does even though I didn't ask for an in-depth explanation." He smirked.

"Eh. Sorry about that." You said sweat dropping slightly. "You can tell me to shut up if I am rambling. I won't try to totally kill you."

You both exited your room. "Why medicine?"

"After being faced with multiple mass deaths, you start to wonder if you can do anything to prevent this seemingly inevitable thing. That's how I started." He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Yeah. I know it seems that I enjoy killing but I don't, not that much, unless it is killing earth demons, but only then. I just like the feeling of being stronger than others." You stopped abruptly. "Listen to me rambling!" you hit yourself on the forehead. "You are dangerous Hiei. You're to easy to talk to. See ya." you turned into a kitten and ran downstairs.

Hiei watched you go. "To easy to talk to?" Hiei snorted and walked downstairs himself.

You scampered through the doorway to the T.V. room and launched yourself across the room to hide behind a chair. While you are a kitten, your personality and actions become more feline like. You peeked your head around the edge of the chair and looked at the newcomers to the room. -The girls have arrived.- The still sensible part of yourself told your kitten self. You was the you had created a little disturbance with your mad dash across the room.

Botan was the first to recover. "Was that a cat?" she asked.

"Yep. Ginger answered. The rest of the girls shrugged and continued talking.

Just then Hiei came into the room. Your eyes gleamed and as you got closer to your chair, your butt raised in the air above your head and wiggled in anticipation. Hiei passed your chair and you pounced! His hand immediately went to his katana when you latched onto his leg. When he realized it was you attached to his pants, he growled lowly. You were picked up and flung across the room behind the couch. There was a little thud as you hit the wall.

The girls, minus Ginger, were shocked. "Hiei! You didn't have to throw that poor defenseless cat!" Botan exclaimed.

"Hn." Hiei muttered as he took his place on the window sill.

There was a small pop and you stood up, dusting yourself off. "I wouldn't consider myself defenseless Botan." You sat in an armchair. "But really Hiei, did you have to throw me that hard. It's not like I hurt you or anything."

"Hn." was the only reply you got.

"I've been here to long. I'm getting used to Hiei never saying anything." you muttered.

Kurama, being the closest to you, was the only one who heard you. He chuckled softly.

"What's so funny kitsune?" Hiei snapped.

"Nothing Hiei." he replied.

You smirked and sat cross-legged in the chair. "How do you turn into a cat?" Botan asked.

"She's a neko demon, of course." came out of your mouth.

Your eyes narrowed as the girls looked surprised. "No one asked you Mica." you snapped.

"Does it look like I care?" she asked.

"I don't know 'cause I am not looking at you. And stop talking through my mouth."

"I can if I want to."

"No. It is my body."  
"Make me stop then."

"I will." you closed your eyes.

Inside your mind It was a completely black space. Not dark. Just black. You appeared in front of Mica. "You asked for it." you told her as you beat her to a pulp. "Ah, I fell much better." You stretched your arms above your head.

"Even if all that happened was that your mind beat up my mind?"

"Yep." you told Mica, "It's better than not beating up any part of you."

"You are too much Neko. Go back out there and socialize." she shooed you.

"No. I want to stay in here." you whined.

"If they come over often, you are going to need practice to endure it."

"But-"

"And I never thought you were a coward."

"Fine! I'll go back out! But if I get annoyed, it's your fault!" you got up and left your mind.

"You don't know how much is really my fault, Emerald." Mica whispered to herself.

Back with everyone You opened your eyes to meet very pink ones. You instinctively kicked out, but realized it was Botan and pulled it. She fell back and grabbed her stomach in pain. (Pulled it just means that you didn't use much force. You only had enough time to do that, not enough to stop.)

"Botan!" Kayko and Yukina shouted. They helped her sit up.

You were surprised that Botan was in front of you but you quickly erased that emotion. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Kuwabara yelled at you.

"Reflex." you snapped.

"Reflex or not, you didn't have to kick her so hard!" Kayko scolded.

You stiffened at her tone. -Oh no! She did NOT just scold us.-

-I believe she did, Mica.- "Hn. The grim reaper is lucky her guts aren't splattered on that wall for being in my face. She should be grateful that I pulled that kick." you growled as you stood up and crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"That still doesn't make it right to try and kill her." she continued to scold you.

"I didn't 'try' and kill her," you disappeared and reappeared behind her with a kunai to her neck. "but I can 'try' and kill you." She didn't even breath as your kunai got closer to her neck. "And I would succeed." You leaned closer to her ear. "Don't annoy me. Baka ningen." you whispered, cutting a shallow slice on her neck that dripped some blood down her neck.

You stowed your kunai and walked away. "Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." you remarked to yourself and to the room. "The girlfriend of Urameshi Yusuke can't even protect herself at all. What an easy way to defeat the great spirit detective."

"It's been tried before and it only made me stronger when I fought fore her." Yusuke growled at you, a little mad that you had just dissed Kayko.

You faced him, just before walking out of the door. "She must have been kidnapped by amateurs then." you leveled your frozen yellow eyes with his warm brown ones. "If if had been me or any other real demon, you would have been reduced to nothing." You turned around and left the room cold from your words.

The ones who weren't used to the cold, hard facts of demon life (the ones who are human and grew up in the human world first) looked scared and surprised at your words.

Ginger suddenly realized something. Although Kayko looked scared and surprised at Emerald's words, her eyes also showed that she was giving this revelation thought. "That old softy!" Ginger whispered.

"Beg pardon?" Kurama asked quietly.

"I said that Emerald is a big softy." she whispered to him.

"Threatening someone isn't exactly what I call 'being a softy'." he said.

"Look at the whole picture. Emerald always evaluates someone's strength and potent ional right away. And she usually is right. She just taunted Kayko into wanting to be stronger."

"And if Kayko doesn't do anything?"

"Then Emerald will keep treating her like the pathetic human scum she is. If she does do something… well, we'll see what happens. Something might and something might not. You can never tell with Em. She is about a predictable as and earthquake.

Back to your POV You stepped quietly onto the roof, still steaming over the fact that a human had been bold enough to scold you. You sat down on the edge and stared up into the sky for a while. The endless space of stars calmed you some. You always had enjoyed the sky. You were, after all, part hawk demon and the open sky meant freedom to you. Freedom to fly out of the reaches of anything, leaving problems behind, if only momentarily. The freedom to go where you wanted and the knowledge that no one could or would try and stop you.

-So beautiful. So open. Too bad I can't just leave here.-

-And why can't you Neko?-

-Well #1: I don't want to just leave Ginger. Not without at least giving her a warning. We have had each others backs for 107 years after all. #2: Incase you didn't notice, I GOT CAUGHT BY KOENMA! And #3: My wings still aren't healed completely. I couldn't just start running. Unless I used my full strength, I doubt that I could beat Hiei. And I'm not even sure I could access all my energy right now, with my emotions going hay wire like this. Do you see why now?-

-Sorry, did you say something? I zoned out after you said 'well'.-

-MICA!!- you screamed.

Someone inside the house flinched slightly form you scream.

-Calm down! Sheesh! Can't take a joke? I do see why now. I did listen to the whole thing.-

-You annoy me.-

-That's what I'm here for.-

You groaned out loud and focused on the stars again. (Important information: Hiei didn't start listening to your conversation until 'Unless I used my full strength' so he still doesn't know about your wings or you being a hawk demon. None of the Yu Yu gang does)

-Still love those stars. I remember when Gin and I sat on the roof of our house and watched stars all night. It was so cold that night.- You smiled at the memory and, for once, Mica stayed quiet. -Mom was so mad when she found us asleep on the roof in the morning. I thought her ehad was going to explode, it turned so red. Gin tried to take the blame but Mom blamed me. It was always my fault. But Gin always found ways to make me laugh after my punishment was over. He always looked after me, no matter what.- One tear drew a trail down your cheek and gently dropped onto your hand. You looked at it in surprise and then furiously wiped your hands across your eyes. -Why the hell am I crying! I never have cried this much since I was two!- A memory played across your thoughts and a certain fire demons was able to see a glimpse of your past.

-Memory- A very small, white blonde girl with a bandana around her eyes stood in a large dirt area. She was dusty and had multiple bruises on her arms and legs. Her breath was labored and her whole body was shaking. Two tears ran down her cheeks quietly, leaving a trail through the dust on her face.

"Are you crying?! You aren't allowed to cry." A large hand slapped her and she fell to the ground. A tall black haired man proceeded to beat her until she was hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness. "You are never to cry, ever again. Do you understand me?" the man barked at the girl. She managed a small nod before the memory faded out. End of memory

You shook your head slightly as if it would get rid of the memory. You took a last look at the sky and got up to go back to your room.

Hiei's POV You sat there, with your eyes closed, long after you felt Emerald fall asleep, with her memory playing across your thoughts. You almost felt concerned for Emerald, an emotion you didn't experience often. -I wonder who that man was who beat her up and what happened to him.-

You opened your eyes and gazed at the room full of sleeping ningen, the grim reaper, and your sister. -What has this onna done to me? I've never ever thought like this before.- The memory played through your mind again. -I still can't understand why he beat her up so young. I was told to hide my emotions but I didn't even get punished that much.-

You opened the window and slid outside. You settled down, your crimson eyes watching a sleeping Emerald through the window.

There you have it. Did you like it? I hope it takes some of the pain out of the wait. I will have the next one up within two weeks I promise. Ja ne - Rai


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize to any readers that I still have left for the major delays in my writing. I would like to thank Thunder Ring, Kagome395477 (wow lots of numbers .), and wolfgirl2.0. (You were right. I didn't keep my promise.)

Your ears registered absolute silence except for the morning birds. You slowly opened your eyes to complete darkness. -What the?- You sat up and looked at your alarm clock.- 5:00 am- You rubbed your eyes and looked again. -I am up early. What should I do?- "I'll train by myself." you said out loud.

Reaching underneath your bed, you pulled out your bag. Rummaging around for a few seconds, you extracted your hand with a black chain firmly clasped in it. At the end of the chain hung a black, slightly transparent crystal.

"Guess I can try this out to." You laid it on the bed, stashed the bag back underneath the bed again, and walked over to the closet. You pulled out black running shorts, a black sports bra, white peg socks, and your specially made white cross trainers. They were made to fit your feet, be extremely flexible, and durable.

You slipped into your clothes, pulled your hair into a ponytail and attached all of your weapons. You decided against jumping out the window and crept downstairs. In the kitchen, you grabbed an apple and a water bottle. Then, as an after thought, you scribbled a note to Ginger and left it on the table. You slipped out the front door and left for the woods at a light run.

You continued running until you decided that you were far enough away from the house. You plopped down next to a tree and bit into your apple. -What should I do first?-

You contemplated this as you finished your apple. "That's it!" you said after you took a drink from your water bottle. "I'll meditate first."

Your body became surrounded by a black rippling light as you activated the powers of the crystal. The light seemed to be trying to enter your body but you just calmly reached up ant touched the crystal. The energy creating the light was focused into creating a barrier 10 feet in diameter around you. When it was complete, the light and everything outside the barrier vanished from your view.

You sat down in front of the tree, getting comfortable, and resettled the chain around your neck. (Yeah. You put the crystal around your neck. I didn't say it earlier because I took it for granted that after you got out the crystal ON A CHAIN that you would assume that you had put it on. This is for you slow/stupid people.)

You leaned against the tree and started. You breathed in and out, slowly and deeply. You concentrated on pushing away all sounds, all thoughts, and all feelings. Soon, your conscious mind slipped inside yourself and focused on your core. (Let me quickly explain something about the barrier. Nothing can break it and no one can see or find you.)

You located your energy with all your personal barriers around it. You lowered them and basked in the feeling of your full strength. You felt it rush to every part of your body. Slowly, you gained control and manipulated your energy to anything you wanted. Finally, you put your barriers back up but let more of your energy stay out this time. You had about 10 more energy than earlier but you hoped that no one would notice. You stood up and summoned the energy that had made the barrier back into the crystal. You stretched and looked at the sky.

-Sheesh. I must have been doing that for a couple of hours. It's already light. Really light.- You picked up your water bottle and started off back to the house. There wasn't movement in the house and a quick scan of the training ground showed that Hiei or anyone else was not using it. (You guessed that Hiei would be the only early riser.)

You tossed the bottle aside and started stretching. You progressed from the normal stretches to bending your body into impossible positions. (Remember, part snake, part cat.) After you determined that you had sufficiently stretched, you pulled out your katana and held it straight in front of you. You took a deep, slow breath while closing your eyes. Slowly, at first, then swiftly you spun your katakana in a deadly dance around the yard. Your stretched and warm muscles easily settled into a routing practiced for many years. You could feel all your anger and confusion from living here settling down and ebbing away as you got deeper and deeper into your workout.

Ginger rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked towards the kitchen. "Good morning Ginger." Kurama greeted her as she walked through the door.

"Eep!" Ginger squeaked as she opened her eyes wide to be greeted by the sight of Kurama looking as together as he always did, even at six in the morning. "G-good morning Kurama." she stuttered as she realized that she had come downstairs in her pjs. -Oh I am so embarrassed. I am in a short tank top and pajama pants! Kurama must think I am a slob now!- Her face turned red.

Kurama smiled at Ginger. " I'm making some tea. Would you like some? I would make some breakfast but cooking any food would wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara. I like to enjoy the peace of the early morning."

"Tea's fine. Thanks. I also enjoy the early morning quiet. Lets not wake them."

Kurama set two cups of tea on the table and they both sat down. They slowly drank the hot tea. "This is kinda nice." Ginger commented quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Kurama asked.

"This is kinda nice." Ginger repeated.

"Yeah it is." he smiled again.

"I'm not used to having someone to talk with in the morning. Emerald either slept in or was training. I sometimes joined her but I don't like to train as hard as she does." She looked down into the half full cup, remembering.

Kurama's eyes studied her posture gently. "You and Emerald are really close."

"Yeah. We are. But what do you expect after what we went through together?"

"What did you go through?" he snapped up the chance to find out more about the new demo nesses.

She looked up at him with overly moist eyes. "Life." was the simple reply he received.

-She is to smart for me to trick her into telling us more.- he thought to himself.

Ginger laughed suddenly. Kurama looked at her, startled. She had looked like she was going to cry a minute ago. "You thought you were so sly, Kurama. You thought that I was going to be so wrapped up in my memories that I was going to let that one slip through my guards." She shook her head while chuckling. "No. I've kept everything from everyone for over a century. I'm not about to do it now."

Kurama nodded his head in acceptance. He agreed silently not to try and pull information out of her. "Speaking of Emerald, here is a note that she left for you on the table." he handed the slip of paper to Ginger.

Her hazel eyes scanned the paper quickly. "Oh. She settled back into her normal routine so fast." Ginger got up and rinsed out her cup and tossed the paper in the garbage.

"I was under the impression that Emerald sleeps in all the time."

"No. She usually only does that for a couple of weeks and then changes for 4-5 months. She trains almost all the time in those months so she doesn't get as much sleep as she should. That's why she has been sleeping so much lately. She most likely didn't sleep much this last half year."

"Why wouldn't she have slept?"

"We both slept lightly, usually. But during those few weeks, I would stay up and guard because she doesn't wake up easily. I doubt she would sleep much if I wasn't there to make sure that nothing came up on us."

"So you both depend heavily on each other."

"Well yeah. We had to. For almost our whole lives, we had absolutely no one but ourselves. Its how we survived." She fell silent after that.

-Everything seems to have been extremely hard for them. They must be stronger than they let on, in every way, both mental and physical.- Kurama's respect for the girls rose.

"It's getting light. We should probably make some breakfast. Emerald will be hungry when she is done and I don't even need to tell you how Yusuke and Kuwabara will be when they wake up.' Ginger interrupted the silence. Kurama stood up and moved over to the stove.

Rumbling sounds came form the stairway accompanied with yelling. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are up." Kurama told Ginger.

"It's kinda obvious but thanks." She said, moving away from the door.

And just in time to. The door banged open and the two baka burst into the kitchen. "KURAMA! WE'RE HUNGRY!" They then spotted the food and fell on it.

Ginger made a disgusted face and turned away. "Are they ever going to get better table manners?" She asked Kurama.

He sweat dropped. "Well, as long as I've known them, they've ate like this and resisted attempts to get them to eat slower. I don't think they are going to change soon."

Ginger sighed. "It's disgusting but oh well." She turned around and blinked in surprise. "Oh hello Hiei." she greeted the black haired demons. "Would you like something to eat?"

Hiei glanced over at the table. "Hn. I don't think there is anything left."

"Oh no. I put your food in the microwave so they wouldn't eat it." She opened the door and handed him a plate piled with food. "Here you go." she smiled.

"Hn." He sat down at the now vacant table.

"Um. Where did they go?" Ginger asked looking around.

"Most likely they went to play video games." Kurama said.

"It seems that you are correct." Ginger agreed as the sound of the T.V. filtered through the room. Kurama and Ginger sat at the table with Hiei to eat without the walking garbage disposals. "I wonder when Emerald is going to come in to eat. I don't believe she has eaten much lately." Ginger said vaguely.

"Where is she?" Kurama asked.

"Can't sense her so I don't know."

"Aren't you really attuned to her energy signal?"

"Yes. I am, since we lived with each other for over a century. I am really attuned to it. It just can't be found." Ginger explained vaguely again.

"Hn. That bond of being together for over a century is pathetic and useless if you can't even sense her." Hiei smirked.

Ginger snapped out of her vacant gaze and glared at Hiei. It is even scarier to see a Hiei level glare on a face that doesn't usually glare. Kurama thought as he sweat dropped.

"You find her then, Mr. I-am-better-than-you-because-I-have-the-Jagan." she snapped at him.

Hiei 'hned' and closed his eyes. The Jagan glowed purple underneath his bandana. The three of them sat there for five minutes in complete silence.

"Okay Hiei, you can't find her." Kurama interrupted the silence.

"Quiet fox." Hiei snapped, sounding very mad.

"Give it up Hiei. You can't find Emerald if she doesn't want to be found. Why do you think that we haven't been found for a century? Even with all of the assassination jobs that Emerald took." Ginger snapped impatiently. "She ahs ways of blocking her energy signature. You won't find her."

Hiei opened his eyes and his Jagan stopped glowing. He stood up and left the room. Ginger sighed. "I know your ego is bruised but you could at least clean up after yourself." she screamed after him.

Hiei didn't come back and there was no response. Ginger picked up his dishes and started washing them. "Does he always leave his dishes for you to do?" she asked Kurama.

"Er… yes, he usually does." he sweat dropped.

"Why?" she asked.

"I believe that Hiei thinks that cleaning is beneath him."

Suddenly the room got very cold. "I'll have to make him think otherwise then." GInger said calmly as she continued scrubbing.

-She can say that calmly. That is really scary.- Kurama agreed with his demon side but didn't feel like voicing it.

(With Hiei)

After the fire demon had left the kitchen he had gone directly up to his room. At the moment, he had taken his usual spot on the window sill. His Jagan flared purple again as he tried to search for Emerald. After 20 minutes of sweeping the are around the house with in 100 mile radius her finally found Emerald's energy.

-She wasn't there a few seconds ago and she is well within my range.- Hiei thought. He sat there contemplating this while he followed your progress back to the training area. Her energy signal is stronger. He realized as he watched you stretch. (Yeah, I decided not to be in third person anymore. Sorry for not giving you notice.)

Hiei continued watching from his room until you unsheathed your katana. He then jumped out of the window and settled down in a tree on the edge of the field.

(Back to your POV)

You continued your patterns, all the while with your eyes closed. All of the sudden there was the sound of metal clashing against metal. The black crystal activated and its power swirled to your blade as you threw the person away.

Your eyes flew open and you saw Hiei landing 20 feet away from you. Your anger spiked and the black energy responded. It surged around your body and seemed to pulse with your anger. You were about to attack Hiei but held yourself back. -Damn you Hiei! I was almost normal feeling too.- You thought angrily.

You slid your katana into it's sheath and turned sharply on your heel. -Back down!- Mica barked at the black energy. It quickly retreated back to the crystal.

-Thanks.- You muttered.

-No prob. You're too angry to do it at the moment. The nerve of him interrupting our peace.- she hissed hotly.

You sidestepped to the left to avoid the strike. You turned your head slightly and glared over your shoulder, straight into his crimson eyes. Your anger rushed at Hiei in full force until you blurred out of his vision. Hiei straightened up and was about to turn around when cool metal pressed itself against his neck. You were behind him and had another kunai in your left hand. You could feel the force of his glare on you even though he didn't move.

You smirked. "Don't ever try that again." you said while flicking the second kunai across his cheek, drawing a thin line that soon spilled blood down his cheek. He didn't even flinch. "Next time I will kill you." you growled lowly. You released him and were at the door to the house before he could react.

-Serves him right.- Mica boasted. You smirked maliciously in answer.

"Morning Em!" Ginger greeted you as you entered the kitchen.

"Morning." you replied as you got a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"Don't you want something that will stay with you?" Kurama asked.

"Nope. I'm not done training."

Ginger sat down next to you. "Why did you stop if you weren't done?"

You glared down into your bowl. "I was interrupted. Now I have to clean my kunai again."

"You restrained yourself, right?" she asked.

You raised an eyebrow at her. "Now why would I have to do that?" you asked. "He beat me so he should be able to stop me from killing him."

"Hiei interrupted your training?" Kurama asked in surprise.

"Do you know anyone else here who has beat me?" you questioned.

"I did." a new voice entered the conversation.

"You have no room to talk Youko." you calmly replied, returning to the serious business of eating.

"Well I did beat you ." he retorted.

"That was over a century ago and I beat you just the other day." you said slowly, as if explaining a hard concept to a slow person.

"Don't mock me!"

"Until you can beat me when I am using more than 30 percent of my energy, I can mock you all I want." you snapped.

Kurama regained control of his mouth. "Why did you fight Youko at 30 power?" he asked.

"Back then, I could only control 30 without losing control. And I might have hurt Ginger if I went higher because he wouldn't let her go."

"Oh. What percent energy did you fight Hiei and the rest of us at?"

"About 50. Not that much." you finished your cereal quickly. "I am going to speed train and maybe you want to train with me, Ginger?" you asked hopefully.

She looked up and sighed. "Aw. When you say it like that, how can I refuse." She stood as you put your dishes in the sink. "I need to change first. I'll meet you outside, 'k?" You nodded in confirmation to show that you heard her. "Oh and Em?" You looked at her. "Don't kill anyone before I get out here."

You glared and she left the kitchen giggling. -Not to self: Do something evil to Ginger during training.- You walked back out to the training yard. While you were inside, Hiei had taken his leave. -Probably nursing his ego.- you smirked at the thought.

You pulled out your katana and looked it over with a practiced eye. -I'll have to sharpen this later.- you noted the dulling edge. Looking carefully at the hilt, you noticed something totally not connected to the blade. You had forgotten your armor.

Swiftly checking to see if anyone was around, you brought your armor out. It came oozing out of your very skin. (I know that it sounds kinda gross but it really did just come out of your skin. You'll understand why when I reveal what your true form looks like.)

"Much better. It'd really hurt if I didn't wear this and you happened to hit me, right Ginger?" you turned toward your cousin as she materialized next to you.

"Especially since I'm wearing my usual clothes. I recently fixed them so the resistance is higher than it used to be."

You eyed her elbow length gloves and knee-high low heeled boots. "They don't look all that different to me."

"Maybe not." she agreed. "But they'll feel different when they hit you."

"When they hit me?" you raised an eyebrow. "If they hit me, you mean."

"Oh they'll hit you. I've been practicing as much as you have."

"Practicing what?" you pulled your katana out. "Your flirting skills with Kurama?"

She turned red. "You've only been here for 9 days! There is no way that you can tell whether we are good friends or if I am flirting with him." she readied her sais.

"I may only have been here nine days," you said slyly as you attacked her. "but I've known you for 108 years and I know that you want him to be more than just a 'good friend'."

She attacked in anger and embarrassment. "Oh yeah? Well so what if I want him to be more than just a good friend?"

"Then I suggest you keep your voice down because he is coming outside to watch us." you motioned with your head over to the edge of the field. Her color returned to her face when she saw him walking up to the edge of the field with a group of people. You knocked her over the head with your hilt.

"Ouch!" She glared at you for causing her pain.

"Keep you mind off your love life and on training." you admonished her.

Her glare intensified and she renewed her attack. The audience sat watching you and Ginger go at it for over and hour in amazement. Everyone could only clearly see you and her when you stopped to change directions. (Everyone is Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kayko, Yukina. Botan, Kayko and Yukina did not spend the night but went over to Shizure's house and came back in the morning.)

"She is really fast." Yukina said quietly.

"Yes she does seem really good." Botan agreed with her.

Kayko sat there silently listening and watching you spar. The wheels in her mind could almost be seen turning in her eyes.

When you and Ginger came to a halt, a smile was almost noticeable on your face. "That's okay for now…" you trailed off as an idea passed through your head. Ginger blinked in surprise when you disappeared from sight. In a second she was flying fast through the air as you held on to her legs while spinning her around in a circle.

After you were sure that she was too dizzy to stop herself, you let go.

Releasing her in a straight line towards the group.

She screamed as she flew through the air. Everyone but Kurama scattered to the sides to avoid impact. He caught Ginger but was forced back from the impact. He skidded on the ground a little and landed on his back with Ginger on his stomach.

-Oh look at that. A proper gentleman who won't allow a lady to dirty herself in our midst.- Mica said to you.

You smirked at this. -I love playing the evil cupid, don't you?- you asked her.

-Oh most definitely.- She replied with conviction.

You saw Ginger quickly spring off of Kurama and chuckled slightly as you walked over to them. "Oh Kurama! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that!" you heard her worried tones as you drew nearer.

Kurama sat up. "It is okay. Are you okay? That could have been a nasty fall."

She blushed slightly at his words but quickly stopped when she saw his back. "I'm fine but you're not. I made you rip your shirt and scratch your back up."

Kurama turned slightly in an effort to see the full extent of the damage. "They are only surface wounds. They don't pain me at all and heal fast."

"Please let me heal them for you. I feel really bad for being the cause of this." Ginger quickly removed her gloves and set them on her lap as she set her palms on Kurama's back. A soft light shinned around her hands and the wounds glowed. In a matter of seconds the scratches had been cleaned and closed up showing good-as-new skin. "There. All done." She hesitated before taking her hands off his back.

-Careful Ginger. You're starting to show it.- you teased.

She whipped her head around and shot daggers at you. (Fancy shmancy term for glaring) "Why did you throw me?" she growled.

You shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was my way of getting back at you for saying that I can't hold myself back. Or maybe I just got bored. By the way Kurama, I've said it before and will say it again, nice catch." you smirked as the two of them blushed slightly. Ah my life is great right now. you thought as you walked back to the house.

You stopped in surprise when you found your path blocked by Kayko. So much for that thought. you and Mica groaned in unison. Your eyes narrowed slightly as you waited to hear the reason why she had blocked you.

-Probably some other whinny speech about why you should be a saint and never hurt people.- Mica spat. You silently agreed with her.

"Emerald, what you said to me last night…" Kayko trailed off as she tried to put her thoughts in words.

You raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Is what you said true?"

"Which part?"

"The part about me being pathetic and being a hindrance and danger to Yusuke."

"Yes." you said bluntly. You stepped around her and started to walk towards the house again.

"If it is, then how can I change it?" she called out.

"Learn to defend yourself and maybe attack as well." you threw over your shoulder.

"Will you teach me?" she asked.

You paused in your walking. It looked, for a moment, like you were just going to continue one. Instead you turned around and walked back to her. You stopped two feet away and stared her in the eye. After a while you asked, "Do you really want to learn?"

"Yes." Her conviction showed in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't want to ever be a danger for Yusuke and I hate relying on people to save me."

You studied her eyes fro a little more and suddenly tossed something at her.

She, luckily, caught the dull side of the kunai and looked at it strangely.

You held up yours and said, "Show me what you can do."  
"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Are you deaf as well as weak, baka ningen? I said 'Show me what you can do'. That means fight me." You snapped as your eyes smoldered in anger.

-Why are we doing this again?- Mica growled.

-Good question. Have another?- you snarled at her. You watched Kayko gulp, wide eyed. "Any day now. I am wasting time doing this when I could be doing something worthwhile."

Her eyes returned to normal and then narrowed. She ran at you as fast as she could. You stepped to the side. She almost lost her balance but spun around, lunging at you again. This continued for all of three minutes.

-Only plus: she has good balance.- You thought as she caught herself and spun around again. You reached over and grabbed her kunai before placing yours against her neck. You took in her condition quickly. She was breathing hard and sweat had started to appear on her face. "Pathetic." you pulled the kunai out of her hand. You turned and walked into the house before anyone could say anything.

Kayko turned to the group. "Did I do something wrong?" her voice wavered as he eyes filled with tears.

Ginger sighed inwardly. -Why did you do that, Em? You as good as tossed her on my lap.- she projected the thought.

You picked it up. -So what? You going to pick up my leavings?- you taunted.

-No.- came her curt reply.

-Your choice.- you cut the link as you started to search for something.

Kuwabara walked over to Ginger. "Why did she do that?" he asked her.

"Am I supposed to know every corner of her brain?" she snapped at him.

Kayko now had tears rolling down her face. "Don't cry Kayko." Yukina said.

"I'm sure that there are other ways for you to not be in Yusuke's way." Botan and Yukina comforted Kayko, or tried to. The girls ended up just sitting near the edge of the field with Kayko off to the side.

You came out of the house through your window, onto a tree. You looked at her in contempt.

Kayko's head shot up and she threw herself to the side. A kunai thanked into the tree behind her. Everyone spun around and Yusuke yelled in fear. "KAYKO!"

You jumped lightly to the ground as Kayko sat up again. "Maybe you aren't as hopeless as I first thought, if you could dodge that." You went over and yanked the kunai out of the tree, returning it to your side. "Here." you tossed something to Kayko.

She caught it in surprise and looked at it. It was a thin leather bracelet with unreadable characters on it.

"It can summon about 300 weapons. They are all throwing weapons. At least you wont be completely defenseless if you keep it on all the time." You jumped back into the tree. "You'll have to find someone else to teach you how to work it. I have neither the patience nor motivation to teach you."

Your eyes met hers briefly, but in those few seconds a truce of some sort was met. You would never be best friends, heck you might not even talk but you both recognized that each had their own worth and admitted it.

You turned away and disappeared through the foliage. "What did she do that for?" Kuwabara finally asked again. This time, Ginger's only reply was to chuckle softly.

I know I have been horrible about updating and I apologise to the people that are mad because of it. I will try to work more on it. I just got past the writers block that had blugeoned me for months. I apologise again. -Rai


	13. Chapter 13

The next chapter is up! It definately didn't take me as long this time! I have totally leapt over my writers block so expect great things in the future! I want to thank Thunder Ring for sticking through thick and thin with me. I love you! Here it is!

Kayko stood up and put the bracelet on her left wrist. It glowed slightly and then shrunk until it fit her wrist perfectly. "Why did it do that?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I think it did that so it wouldn't fall off your arm." Ginger said.

"Well, I better figure out how to work this soon or its useless." she studied it. "What do these symbols mean?" Kayko held her arm out to Ginger.

She looked at it for a couple of minutes, then shook her head. "I can't make them out. Kurama?" she asked.

Kurama stepped forward obediently and took a look at the bracelet. He frowned. "Where did she get this? I can't make out the symbols, yet it looks familiar." he looked at it again. "Yes. I am positive that Youko had an artifact exactly like this."

"So how do you work it?" Kayko asked.

Kurama squirmed uncomfortably. "Um…" he trailed off, not really sure how to say it.

"Well? She prompted. Kurama glowed for a second and then Youko appeared. "It was stolen from me, just before a raid, approximately 80 years ago." he growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ginger had stepped back a couple of steps. She laughed nervously. "Oh, now I remember." Everyone looked at her. "Emerald stole that from him." she nervously avoided Youko's gaze. "We were near his lair 80 years ago and Em still hated him for what he did."

Yusuke looked at Youko. "Looks like her skills are better than yours, Legendary thief." and then he started to roll on the ground in laughter.

-So her skills are as great as she showed this morning.- Hiei thought darkly. -She has been holding back on all of us. In all the times that we fought, she never actually tried.- He raised a hand to touch the newly made scratch on his face. -Until I actually made her mad.- he added as he too disappeared to who-knows-where.

"From what I gathered from what Emerald said about it after she stole it, I think I can help you." Ginger said over Yusuke's ranctious laughter.

"Really?" Kayko asked.

"I think." She walked back over to her. "What she told me was that this really didn't need demon energy to be able to use it. The beings that had stolen it multiple times couldn't figure this out and that is why they couldn't use it."

"Then how am I supposed to use it?"

"I'm getting to that. Patience is a virtue, you know. All it take is for the user to have a little spirit energy and a lot of will. It doesn't use the spirit energy for anything except to open it for the first time. And since you are a human and every human has spirit energy, you've got everything you need."

"So I just need to want a weapon to come out and it will?"

"Theoretically."

"Okay." Kayko closed her eyes and screwed up her face. Something imbedded itself in the ground directly underneath her arm. She looked down and saw a kitchen knife.

Ginger sweat dropped. "I was imagining more of a kunai, not a kitchen knife. Think you can make about twelve kunai?"

Kayko nodded, her face flushed slightly. She concentrated again and twelve kunai appeared in the ground.

"Later you will have to work on making them appear in your hands." Ginger picked up six and put half in each hand. "See those trees over there?" She indicated two trees about 10 yards away. "Hit the left and I'll hit the right."

They both threw. Ginger's hit the mark dead center. Kayko's fell 4 feet short.

"Er… again!" Ginger supplied.

After throwing approximately 100 throws, Kayko was exhausted. Ginger had hit all the times and Kayko's had hit 4 times.

"Well, at least you hit it." Ginger told the gaspin girl. Kayko just nodded. "I don't want to see you asking anyone for help until you can do 50 sit ups, push ups, and chin ups in a row. And run 6 miles at a good pace. Okay?" Kayko nodded again.

Ginger turned around to see what the others were doing. She saw Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting each other. Where is Kurama? She thought before feeling eyes on her. She looked to the left and saw him, or more specifically, Youko. She shivered and summoned her sai. "I'm going to train by myself." she told Kayko as she walked into the woods. She found a good thick tree, deep in the forest. She stood at the ready for a moment and then started attacking it.

For almost and hour she proceeded to hack at every inch of the tree.

"Now that's not nice." a voice interrupted when she stopped to take a breath. "What has the tree ever done to you?"

Ginger flinched at the sound of Youko's silk smooth voice but answered despite. "Nothing." She started attacking it again.

"Then why are you attacking it if it hasn't done anything to you?"

Ginger gripped one sai tighter and dug out the word Youko in the tree. Then she proceeded to continue destroying the tree.

"You hurt my feelings. But I might be able to forgive you." He wrapped his arms around her chest and upper arms. He carefully pulled the sai out of her hands.

Ginger had frozen when his touch brought back horrible memories and didn't protest.

"That's better isn't it?" he tossed them away. "We wouldn't want to ruin this by having you cut me now would we?" Youko turned Ginger around to face him.

"Go away." she pleaded quietly. "Please go away."  
Youko ignored her and roughly kissed her. His hand started to go up her shirt before Ginger got the courage and strength to push him away. She took a deep breath and screamed. Youko jumped over to her and covered her mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed. She continued to struggle.

(Your POV)

You had been relaxing by a river for a while when a scream echoed through out the forest. You bolted up right. -Ginger!- You dashed off towards where the scream had come from.

You searched for her energy signal and found it. You growled. Youko's was right next to her. You tripled your speed and reached them a few seconds later. You were greeted with the sight of Youko kissing Ginger struggled against him.

You growled and your eyes changed to a glowing, blood red. You stalked over, grabbed a huge handful of his hair and slammed him into the ground. He looked at you in mild surprise and a lot of smugness.

Ginger ran to the other side of the small opening and huddled against a tree.

"You bastard!" you hissed at Youko.

"I know. Isn't it great?" he smirked as he stood up.

"You fucking bastard." you slammed your fist in the middle of his face. "How dare you even think of touching her after what you did to her. And to think I forgave your other side." Your cat side came out and you unsheathed your claws. "You are going to pay." You hissed and attacked.

Your anger made you faster than you had ever shown and if it was any lesser demon, they would have been shredded in a matter of seconds. As it was, Youko only managed to keep it down to surface scratches.

After about five minutes of attacking did someone else reach the area to find out why Ginger had creamed. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of the tiring Youko and the crazed you attacking him. He grabbed you and held you back by your upper arms. You struggled violently and he had trouble keeping his hold on you.

"I will kill you!' you spat at Youko. " You don't deserve to be alive anymore!"

The rest of the gang came out of the trees. "What is going on Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"Just knock her out Yusuke!" shouted Hiei.

Yusuke came forward but was kicked back, hard, by you as you continued to try and get away. "How dare you!" you continued to screech at Youko. Yusuke powered up his spirit gun. "I will kill you for touching her again!" you growled as Yusuke yelled, "Spirit Gun!"

Hiei jumped out of the way before it hit you. You flew into the tree Ginger was decimating and hit your head. You dropped limply to the ground as the world blacked out.

(Third Person POV)

"EMERALD!" Ginger screamed. Everyone's heads whipped around as they finally noticed that she was there.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Ginger stumbled across to her. She picked her up and brought her to where she was sitting, carefully skirting the heavily bleeding Youko. She sat down next to a tree and cradled Emerald in her lap. "Thank you for coming. You always do." she whispered as a few tears dripped down her face.

Ginger felt something warm drip on her hand. She removed her hand and stared at the blood that stained it. -She's bleeding.- She laid Emerald face down on the ground and examined her head. The blood dripped out slowly from a wound on the back of her head. -She hit her head that hard?- Ginger's eye narrowed as she looked at Yusuke.

She put up an energy shield around both herself and Emerald before she placed her glowing hand on Emerald's wound. It closed up and he blood soaked back into her body.

"Oh yeah. You can heal, Ginger." Yusuke exclaimed. "Heal Kurama too."

The look she gave him could have frozen a wild fire in its path.

"Let him die." Her voice was eerily calm.

"What?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"I said 'Let him die.'" she repeated. "He can rot for all I care. Hell will freeze over, all demons will get along with humans, and Kuwabara will be the smartest being in the three worlds before I heal that bastard."

There was silence for a moment. "So that's a maybe?"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Baka. That means no." Hiei said in an annoyed tone.

"Why? Those things are possible."

"They were until she got to the third one."

Before Kuwabara had time to contemplate that Hiei had said, Youko interrupted. "Excuse me! I'm the one bleeding over here. Can we do something about it?"

"Oh right." Yusuke walked over, threw an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him up. "Call Koenma and have him get us a portal to the hospital wing." he told Kuwabara. The four of them left through the portal, completely forgetting about Ginger and Emerald.

In Koenma's office after dropping Youko off with the doctors

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Koenma screeched. "HOW DID ONE OF MY DETECTIVES GET SO HURT WHEN I HAVEN'T PUT YOU ON A CASE YET?"

"I don't know. Emerald just went crazy and attacked Kurama. We had to knock her out to stop her." Yusuke explained.

"What?" Koenma's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I thought she was getting along with you."

"She was. Until today."

"Bringer her to me." Koenma rubbed his forehead. "I need to question her."

Yusuke shrugged and the boys walked through a portal back to their house. They immediately took off into the woods. Ginger's head shot up when they came into vies. She tightened her hand wound a sai when she saw the look on the guys faces. "What do you want?"

"Koenma said to bring Emerald in for questioning." Yusuke explained as they walked closer.

Ginger shifted to a low crouch. "No."

"We have to bring her in Ginger! She almost killed Kurama!" Kuwabara protested.

"The bastard deserved it. She did the right thing."

"We are going to bring her with us." Yusuke walked forward and reached out a hand to pick Emerald up. There was a loud sizzling sound and her jumped back with a yelp. Yusuke clutched his hand and blew quickly on the blackened flesh. When Yusuke's hand stopped stinging, he finally asked, "What the hell happened?"

Hiei glanced over at him and then looked back at Ginger. "You have never touched a Kakkai?" he asked.

"No. It was cut for me when we were fighting Sensui."

"I cut it when we first went through." Kuwabara boasted.

"Really?" Ginger asked. "I never would have guessed that you could do that. And yes. This is a version of the Kakkai that separates the Makai and the Ningenkai." She shifted position again. "There is no way that you are getting in here. Em is staying until she regains conscious."

"Hn." Hiei grunted before flitting out of sight. Ginger stood up and tensed. There was a splintering sound and Hiei appeared in the air behind Ginger with his katana pressed against the barrier.

"My defense is very high from training with Em so my barriers are stronger than you can break through." She glared at him over her shoulder. He glared back and returned to his pervious position next to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"If it's the Kakkai, I can walk through it because I am 100 human, right?" Kuwabara asked slowly.

"You couldn't have thought of that sooner?" Yusuke yelled.

"I am astounded that the baka could think of it at all."

"Oh yeah shrimpy? Well just to show you, I'll walk through the barrier and become the hero of the day when I bring Emerald out." He strutted over to Ginger. There was a crackling sound as Kuwabara bent down towards Emerald and he was catapulted across the clearing into a tree.

"You must have wax in your ears or be extremely stupid."

"Why the Kakkai is designed to keep demons out, not humans!"

"Baka! I never said this was the Kakkai!"

"Yes you did!"

"No! I said it was a version. This one keeps everything out."

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword. "Darn! Now if only I could make the other one appear then I could cut through it."

Everything was silent for a minute and the wind that always seems to appear in awkward silences rustled the leaves of the trees. "That's it?" Ginger raised and eyebrow. "No more clever plans? No stupid rushing in headfirst without thinking? This is so lame." she complained propping her hand on her him, transferring both her sai to her left hand.

"Come out! Come out!" Kuwabara waved his sword hopefully.

Yusuke sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Well how did you get it to work the last times?"

Kuwabara screwed up his face and contemplated this question. "The first time was with that seaman guy. Then there was with the fight with Sensui when he was about to kill you."

Hiei grunted. "It was when his friends were in danger."

"You're going to stand by being stupid and not able to do anything to the person who almost killed Kurama? What kind of friend are you?" Yusuke immediately came up with a taunt in hopes of getting the sword out. It was easy for him to come up with them, considering how much they normally taunt each other.

"Urameshi! How could you say that? I always stick to my code and my code says I stick up for my friends." His spirit sword sparked and changed from the normal chaos of orange light to a neat sword of yellow light. "Hah! Shows you!"

Kuwabara slashed downward and a narrow tear appeared in the barrier. Ginger's free hand immediately shot up and, with open palm facing the tear, pulsed a bright yellow. The tear disappeared as the barrier repaired itself.

"It can be broken through." Hiei sneered. "Some ultimate defense." Ginger's glare for him held almost as much venom as it did for Youko. "Repairing that cost you a lot of energy." His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it ran down her forehead. Her chin took on a defiant jaunt but she stayed silent. "Hn. Yusuke. If that baka can keep ripping her barrier, she will loose enough energy to keep us out."

"Who are you calling a baka, hamster legs?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Just do it Kuwabara!" Yusuke snapped, loosing patience for this whole thing.

Kuwabara and Hiei glared at each other for a few seconds longer before he went back to hacking at the barrier. Every time a rip appeared, Ginger fixed it. It wasn't long before sweat was rolling down her body and she was shaking from the exertion.

"Keep going Kuwabara. You almost have her." Yusuke felt a twinge of guilt.

"She's pushing herself so hard. I feel bad about doing this." Kuwabara muttered. Her raised his sword and slashed a vertical line from top to bottom.

Ginger wearily raised her hands. Her palms flickered a dull yellow and then the light disappeared. She sank to her knees, breathing hard. The barrier slowly crumbled from the slice. As the three boys stepped forward, Ginger grabbed a sai and held it up in defense. They stopped walking and admiration showed in even Hiei's eyes. It was obvious that she had barely enough energy to stay awake yet she continued to try and fight them.

"Look Ginger, we need to take her in. We don't have any choice. She almost killed an agent of the Spirit World. She is going to have to be punished some way." Yusuke tried to explain again.

"I…don't care what the fuck your reason is! … She did… absolutely nothing to deserve any punishment… If you could condemn someone… for helping a friend… then the whole Spirit World deserves… to be killed." She glared up at him as she grabbed her other sai.

"Will you give up if we make sure that nothing is done until she is conscious?" Hiei interrupted her glare.

She blinked in surprise and studied his eyes. Ginger slowly nodded and put her weapons away. Yusuke stooped down and gently picked her up, bridle style. "If you do anything to harm her, I will personally hunt you down and torture your soul for eternity." Ginger dropped one last threat before falling asleep.

He chuckled. "Whoever says girls are weak and have no backbone better never meet these two."

"Hn." Hiei slung Emerald over his shoulder and all three walked through the portal back to Koenma's office.

Hope you guys liked that chapter out there. Oh, since I am sure that some people just skip my profile page and go right to the story (I know I do that too) I thought I should let you know about the three stories I am thinking about starting on here. Go to my profile page to find out who the main three are. Currently, it is a tie for which ones will go up! Message me for your fave!- Rai


	14. Chapter 14

First, I want to say thank you to Darkfire-Lady of Darkness for reviewing my last chapter, which I posted forever ago. I will apologize for the umpteenth time for not updating but I will not say that I will do better. I will get the chapters up as often as I can. I have work and summer work and animals and all the other things that go with life. I have the motivation to write more now so you can expect chapters way more frequently. I am also happy that over 70 people have hit this chapter even though my updating has been lackluster. I love you all. Please keep reading. Enjoy the next chapter.

Your POV

The first thing that you became conscious of was a dull throbbing in the back of your head. You shifted and stiffened when your cheek rubbed against a rough cloth. You sniffed and didn't recognize the scent of the place. After listening and smelling to confirm that there were no other people there, you opened you eyes.

-I'm in a dungeon?- You questioned as you stared at the stone ceiling. You sat up and rubbed the back of your head. -Why does my head hurt?- Your hand froze as the incident with Youko came crashing back. "Youko." The deadly snarl came from your mouth as your energy burst through your barriers. A black, writhing aura swirled around you body. Your whole eye became covered in a glowing black, whites included.

-Neko. Calm down. You are in the Spirit World dungeon! You can't get out of here easily.- Mica tried to calm you down.

You hissed/growled in response and she shut up. You stalked up to the bars of your cell where the prison guards had started to gather.

"Hey you. Sit back down and keep control of your energy." One of them barked at you. When you didn't, he glared. "Hey! Are you listening?" he asked before he flew back against the wall and cracked his head on the wall.

All the guards turned their gaze from their fallen companion to your cell when a creaking sound filled the air. Their eyes opened wide. You continued to calmly pull apart the bars in front of your cell. The gap widened until you could step through easily. A few guards launched into attack as you emerged. It was never completed. As soon as they reached you, they flew backwards. The other guards quickly moved out of the way.

"Pathetic." Slipped silkily from your lips. All the guards continued to cower down as you cold eyes passed over them before you walked down the corridor. Your footsteps echoed softly in the stair well as you stepped up the smooth stones. You stopped short and gazed at the large metal door that impeded your passage. Your hand automatically reached for you katana to find that it was missing. After checking to confirm, you noted that you kunai and fan were absent as well.

Covering all their bases this time. you raised your eyes and studied the door. "Doesn't look that hard." You muttered as a few brown-green tears slipped out of your eyes. You were careful to hold them far away from your skin until you had cried enough. Then, with a careless wave of your hand, you pelted them against the door. It sluggishly melted away. With a small hop, you cleared the bubbling pile that had once been the door that the Spirit World had hoped to keep you in with. "They seriously underestimate me." You started off down the brightly lit halls. Numerous different creatures jumped back to clear an area with a ten foot radius around you. You smirked evilly and locked onto Ginger's energy signal.

Third Person

"What? You're telling me we still have to wait to decide her sentence even though Kurama is here?" Koenma stared incredulously at Yusuke.

"Does being a baby affect your hearing?" Yusuke snapped. "This is the third time that I have to explain it to you! I promised Ginger that we would wait until Emerald is conscious."

"And since when have you been a man of honor that upholds promises to criminals?"

"I don't care if they're criminals or not," He glanced over at the unconscious Ginger on a couch. "They are our friends. And she promised to torture my soul for all eternity if I broke my promise. When women become that mad, they always find a way to follow through with their threats." He chuckled.

Before Koenma could open his mouth to protest, a panel of the floor lifted up. A pale, shaking guard ran up the stairs underneath it and kneeled in front of him. "Koenma-sama. The prisoner broke out of the cell!" he reported.

Koenma's eyes bulged. "Which one? Oh man! When my father hears about this, I am going to get the spanking of a lifetime. I won't be able to sit down for a decade!" He started running in circles on top of his desk. "Her name is Emerald, sir!" the guard replied.

Koenma immediately froze. "Emerald escaped her cell?"

"Yes sir."

Koenma rounded on the boys. "See what happens Yusuke? Now I need you, Hiei and Kuwabara to go capture her. Hurry!"

"Why am I not going?" Youko Kurama protested.

"You are not completely healed yet. If Emerald can get out of a level three out of fice security cell that easily, you won't stand a chance against her at the moment."

The guard had been completely silent during this exchange but now spoke up. "Um… Koenma-sama, those three won't be enough to capture her in the state she's in. A Kakkai might not even hold her back now."

Koenma glared down at him. "And what would make you say that?" he questioned.

"The… energy was rolling off her in waves. And the… look… she gave us." He shuddered.

Koenma snatched up the remote and replayed your escape. The boys crowded around to watch. Koenma's mouth hung open and his binky almost fell from it when you left the screen. "Oh my." He breathed. Kuwabara's eyes were bulging and Yusuke looked awestruck.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again. -Just how much of that power do you really have, Emerald?- he questioned silently.

Koenma cleared his throat. "There has been a change of plans. Kurama, you will stay here and watch over Ginger while I will go with the others to try and capture Emerald in a barrier." Koenma reverted to his teenage form with a small pop. "Well, what are we waiting for?" The four of them took off through the giant double doors.

Your POV

Your footsteps echoed slowly and evenly in the eerily silent rooms. You paid no heed to the hundreds of eyes that followed your progress. You were intent on winding through the maze of halls and doors. Slowly, you got closer and closer to where you sensed Ginger to be. The pounding of feet and rush of air alerted you. You didn't ignore the warning just disregarded it as important enough to make you stop.

Within the space of a heartbeat, you found yourself looking into Hiei's glaring eyes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma ran up behind you. You turned to the side so you could see the three behind you. Kuwabara shivered at the waves of cold fury that were rolling off of you despite the outward calmness you wore. "You came up behind me. I must be taking the long way." You turned around anyway to continue. Hiei was still in your way. "Move."

"Where did you get that power?"

"I wonder." You replied cryptically. You stepped to the side, careful to keep your eyes out of everyone's view. Hiei moved as well.

-Hiei, move. She has limited control right now. Keep her from finding Ginger any longer and you and everyone else will be blown sky high.- Mica cautioned him.

Emerald growled when she found her way blocked. She raised her eyes to directly stare into Hiei's. He glared back. -Glowing black eyes.- "Come on onna. It's faster this way." Hiei stepped around her and walked past the other three. Emerald stood still for a second and then pivoted around and followed him.

Your POV

Yusuke and Kuwabara moved aside to allow you to pass. The three of them were staring after you and Hiei for a couple of minutes before their brains came back and told them to catch up. You walked half a step behind Hiei as he led you back to Koenma's office.

"Why?" You suddenly asked.

Hiei glanced over at you. "Hn." He continued walking. Another few seconds of silence. "Because I felt like it." You raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you show this power before?"

"I wasn't pissed off."

"Then maybe I should take you to a training ground first so we can fight before I take you to Ginger."

You mouth curved upward in a feral grin. "Don't worry. I have plenty enough power when I am calm."

"Hn." Hiei ended the conversation just as the other three cam running up to you.

"Hiei! What do you think you are doing?!'; Koenma yelled at him. "I told you to stop her, not show her to my office."

"That's what I'm doing."

-Oh, you decide to give cryptic answers now too?- Mica questioned him.

-No.-

-Then what was that?-

-I wonder.-

-Augh! You make me so mad.- Mica screamed before retreating back into Emerald's subconscious.

"How is-" Koenma as cut off by Kuwabara.

"I think its working."

"What do you mean Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked crossly.

"I mean that she seems calmer. My sense is telling me that she calmed down since before."

"What a load of-"

"No, Yusuke. I believe Kuwabara is right." Koenma mused.

You shook your head. "Would you stop talking about me like I am not here?" you asked in the same emotionless voice as earlier. Hiei smirked. The tree behind you two fell silent. You soon came up to the towering doors of his office. Yusuke pushed the door open and you all stepped inside. You froze at what you saw.

(And now a word from our sponsors! Don't you hate when commercials come on T.V. when you are in the most suspenseful part? -Eyes the growing crowd with pitchforks.- Me too! Now back to the story before I get poked full of holes!)

There was a now conscious, struggling Ginger on a small couch. Youko had both of her hands above her head and his lips on hers. His other hand was up her shirt and Ginger's pants were unbuttoned.

Everyone's face turned white. A roar of power darkened the room as Emerald's calm exploded. Youko was slammed against the wall by a firery missile. A resounding crack was heard as his ribs broke. Your had closed around his neck and his gold pools were drowned in black.

"How dare you!" you hissed. Your hand tightened. "The third time. Don't foxes ever learn?" The anger lines tightened on your forehead. "The first two, you were lucky enough to stay alive. The thief's luck has fled. I'll make this as painful as possible." You threw him above your head. As he came down, you punched him across the room.

Yusuke and Hiei seemed to come to their senses. Hiei walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. Yusuke gently helped Ginger to sit up. She buried her head against his shoulder and sat there, shaking.

You slowly stalked toward Youko. Your claws slid out and you slashed across his face. You continued to slash at him, pointedly ignoring his throat.

(If you are wondering why Youko isn't' fighting back, recall the damage you did to him before Yusuke knocked you out. He lost a lot of blood then. And now he had his ribs broken and is bleeding. Demons aren't invincible. They are still mortal and can get so hurt that they can't move.)

You paused and observed the now red covered kitsune in front of you. "You are finally getting what you deserve." The tips of your claws touched his throat.

"Emerald! Stop!" Koenma yelled.

"No Em. You don't need to kill him for me. You don't need another death on your record." Ginger protested.

You didn't move. "That was close." You turned around. Everyone gasped. Hiei looked up and felt the change in your aura level. His eyes followed the lines of vines covered in thorns that encircled your arms, legs, stomach, and face. "We meet again Hiei." Mica met Hiei's eyes.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and a bored look crossed his face.

"Mica…" Ginger breathed quietly.

Kuwabara stepped forward. "Why did you stop her? You were the one to try and kill us earlier."

"For once, he presents a good question." Yusuke glared at Mica. "You did try to kill us earlier. And you told her that you would only take over if her life was in danger. Why did you take over? Did you want the pleasure of killing him yourself?"

Mica shook her head and pulled her aura back in. "If I stopped her from killing him, I am not going to waste the effort it took to come out just to do it myself." Mica flicked a small ball of fire at the kitsune. Before anyone could yell at her for hurting him more, the blood slid off onto the floor and revealed now closed cuts. "I won't heal him past closing the wounds so he won't die." Mica warned them. "He does deserve it." Her aura pulled farther into herself.

"Back to my question." Yusuke reminded her, annoyed at being forgotten. "You broke your promise. You said that you wouldn't take over unless her life was in danger."

Everyone watched as Mica walked over to sit on the cot next to him and Ginger. "Well, technically, her life was in danger."

She seemed to have the upper hand to me."Hiei commented with a raised eyebrow.

"She did have the upper hand in that fight, but she actually would have killed him. Then, after he was dead, Koenma would have been forced to have either you all kill her or Yama would have sent the SDF after her. She would have surely died then. So I am thinking ahead a few steps and saving her earlier."

Everyone stared at her while she smiled widely. "That," Ginger finally spoke, "is the worst reasoning I have ever heard."

Mica laughed loudly. "It is, I admit, but it serves its purpose."

Her eyes fell on Ginger's and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ginger asked warily.

Mica sat up straighter and put her hands on either side of Ginger's head. She turned her towards her. "Why did you use so much energy?" She asked softly.

Ginger blinked in surprise. "I was protecting Em from being captured." She replied.

"She's going to be pissed when she finds out how close you were to using your life energy."Mica muttered as her hands glowed a dull green.

Ginger flushed in embarrassment. "What are you doing?" she asked warily.

"Filling up your energy with hers. Now hold still so I can concentrate." Ginger stayed still.

Kuwabara walked a little closer. "Why do you care if she used up most of her energy? Aren't you evil and heartless?"

"You have to have a heart to be heartless." She said meditatively, more to herself than in answer to the question. After a while, Mica pulled her hands way. "There. That should be enough. Don't want her to pass out before you all figure this out." She slipped the chain with the crystal over her head. "Here." She held it out to Ginger. "She'll use it if she had it. Hold onto it for a little." Ginger carefully grasped the links in the necklace, just in time.

Mica pulsed with energy. "No! Not yet!" she said through clenched teeth. Mica jumped away from Yusuke and Ginger. The pulses diminished then vanished but left Mica covered in sweat. "Damn, you really pissed her off." She glared at the unconscious kitsune. "She's never fought this hard before. Maybe I should thank you. She's using up a lot of her energy."

"You know he is unconscious right?" Kuwabara asked.

"It doesn't matter. If he was conscious, I wouldn't be telling him this anyway." Mica closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You forcing her to lose energy is not going to stop her from trying to kill them." Hiei shifted from standing to sitting on the windowsill.

"No but if she uses enough, then she might sit still long enough for you all to talk her out of it." Sweat continued to drip steadily off Mica's body. She stopped talking and concentrated solely on the walls keeping Emerald inside. -Kami! She is fighting way to hard.- Mica though at the force being pounded against the barriers she had set up.

-MICA!- Emerald screamed.

-And she's giving me a headache.-

-Seems like you are losing contol.- Hiei mocked.

-Looks like it. Hiei?- He grunted. -Don't let her kill him.-

-Why should I care what that baka onna does?- his mind voice had a hint of scorn in it.

-You'll find the answer to that soon.- Her voice and presence faded.

Hiei turned his head and his eyes widened. He and everyone else dodged the spikes of energy that were shooting out of the girl in the center of the room. The spikes slowed and then stopped.

"God damn you Mica. I almost had him. Why did you do that?" You ran your had over your face.

"Em? That's you right?" Ginger inched towards you.

"Of course it's me." You whirled around to face her. "And you! What do you think you were doing? Using so much energy! You almost used your life energy!"

Ginger flinched but walked over to you none the less. "I was protecting you. You do it for me so it's time for me to start paying you back."

You lowered your eyes. "It would all be better if I wasn't here." You muttered,

"Don't say that." Ginger scolded sharply.

"Sorry to break up this tearful reunion, but we have Emerald's punishment to decide." Koenma settled himself in his chair. "Now the last outburst will be overlooked because it has understandable cause and was done in defense. The first time, however, was inexcusable. As punishment-" He began in a self important tone. He stopped and gulped when his eyes met Ginger and Emerald's.

"Do you mind waiting and hearing the whole story, oh high-and-mighty prince?" Emerald and Ginger's voices dripped with venom.

Koenma shrank back into his seat. It was Kuwabara who answered. "Whole story? What is there to hear?" Their gazes moved the pressure off Koenma and onto him. He turned pal and hid behind Yusuke.

-You have to supply the energy. I don't have enough.-

-Kay.- Ginger agreed.

Kuwabara screamed as the room turned black. "Shut up!" Yusuke hissed at him.

-It's not enough energy.-

-I don't have enough energy to spare more.-

The blackness changed to fuzzy hazes of mixed colors. -Mica gave you the crystal, correct?-

-Yes.-

-Use the power.-

-It'll take over me.- Her voice was filled with fear.

-I'll take it into me. Just release it. After that you won't have to deal with it.-

-No, you just take it. You can use it.- She lifted her hand and held it out to you.

As soon and you touched it, black flames shot up your arm and enveloped your body. The colors and shapes leapt into stark relief. There were woods that were moving along side of them. The movement stopped and everyone found themselves looking at a thick tree. Arms came into view with sais in the hands. They proceeded to hack away at the tree.

You concentrated and the view shifted to outside of Ginger's body.

"What's going on?" Koenma finally asked.

Ginger, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned toward him but Hiei and you continued to watch Ginger hack at the tree. "She's explaining to you what really happened." Ginger explained.

"By showing us the memory?"

"Yes." Her reply was short and simple. Ginger turned around and walked over to you and Hiei.

You continued to watch as Ginger hacked at the tree. -Why is this taking so long?- Hiei asked you after about twenty minutes.

-I guess she was by herself fo longer than I thought. Why? Have something better to do?-

-Hn. I just don't understand why it is important or necessary to explain yourself. These fights are normal and the kitsune brought it upon himself.-

You grunted. -I'm a youkai, not a ningen. I can't rationalize their thinking. But I can tell you that these fights aren't normal to them.-

-I thought you had never been outside of the demon world.-

-Not really. I've been there a couple of times but remember I was an assassin. To get my job done, I had to blend in easily anywhere.-

-Hn.-

You shifted position slightly. Another half an hour passed and everyone had started to get restless. "When is something going to happen?" Yusuke asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure. It's been about an hour now so it should be soon." Ginger sounded exasperated. You turned your head slightly to the right and stared directly at Youko, who had just walked out of the trees. Your eyes narrowed inc old fury but no other body part was moved."And now it starts." Ginger whispered.

"What-" Yusuke was cut off by the memory Youko.

"Now that's not nice. What has the tree ever done to you?" Both Ginger's visibly flinched.

"Nothing." The memory Ginger answered and went back to attacking the tree.

(Now the story will just mostly be the memory. You will interrupt one but that is all.)

"Then shy are you attacking it if it hasn't done anything to you?"Ginger wrote Youko into the bark. "You hurt my feelings. But I might be able to forgive you." Youko wrapped his arms around Ginger. She froze in place. "That's better, isn't it?" He asked, tossing her sais away. "We wouldn't want to ruin this by having you cut me now would we?" He turned her to face him.

"Go away." She pleaded quietly. "Please go away." Youko kissed her and put his hand up her shirt. Ginger pushed him away and screamed. "Shut up!" Youko hissed. Ginger struggled to get away from him.

"I had heard her scream and was running about now." You interjected softly.

Ginger continued to try and get away from Youko. Youko kissed her again. You entered the clearing in a rush and growled. Your eyes glowed a blood red. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed him into the ground. Youko smirked up at you. Ginger ran and huddled near a far away tree. "You bastard!"

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"You fucking bastard. How dare you think of touching her after what you did to her. And to think I forgave your other side." You punched him in the face. Then, you unsheathed your claws. During the next five minutes, Youko obtained hundreds of surface scratches. Hiei burst into the clearing. He grabbed you from behind and held you after seeing you attack Youko.

"I will kill you!" You struggled against Hiei. "You don't deserve to be alive anymore."

The other two boys came into view. "What's going on Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Just knock her out, Yusuke." Yusuke was kicked back when he came forward.

You continued to screech at Youko. "How dare you! I will kill you for touching her again!"

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shot you as Hiei launched himself out of the way.

You flew into the tree and lost consciousness as you fell. The colors of the memory faded out as Ginger ran over to you. Ginger got up from her seat on the floor. Koenma walked over to 

behind his desk and sat down. Hiei returned to his seat on the windowsill. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued staring at where the scene before them had been. You turned around slowly, the black fire ebbing.

"Is that proof enough?" Your voice, although quiet, shattered the silence.

Koenma hesitated. "Well-"

And there you have it. The next chapter. I hope you liked it. I think that the next one will be up within two weeks but I won't promise anything. Ja ne- Rai


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone. It's Rai. This next chapter took longer than I expected but it is up! I would like to thank Yorukirin and wolfgirl2.0 for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys! And here is the next chapter!

"Well, you did know what he was capable of so that does not excuse your attacking him so viciously." You opened your mouth to protest. "Wait." Koenma held up his hand. "I did not say that you are entirely at fault. Youko is an ancient youkai. He should have enough self control and respect for a demoness' wishes to stop himself. Therefore, based on this new evidence, I will not continue through with my original plan to execute you. Instead, I will place the blame for this incident equally on you and Youko. I will extend both of your sentences."

"Sentence? I have a sentence?" You cocked your head to the side.

"Yes. This was the sentence for killing all those people. Don't you remember me saying that you have to work with the Reikai Tentai?"

"Yes. I remembered that. I just didn't know there was a specific amount of time."

"Ah yes. There was. I must have not told you. Your sentence was to work for me for 25 years. Now it is 30. I've added 5 to each of your sentences."

Your eyes opened wide. "30 years. That is a very, very long time!"

"It's that or death." He glared at you.

You stared at him and shook your head. "Sorry. I'm just having some trouble with feeling threatened when you look like that."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. "She's got you there Binky Breath." Yusuke choked out."

"Give your boss more respect!" he stormed at him.

Ginger glanced over at you. -You okay?-

-Yeah. Totally fine.- Your mind voice was faint. Worry etched on her face. Hiei glanced away from the fight and saw it. He followed her gaze to you. You glanced over at them and smiled slightly. -Really. I'm fine.- You told them.

-Hn. If you really are fine onna, why is your skin so pale?-

You looked away again and tossed a bit of flame in front of the arguing pair's faces. They stopped. "Not to resolve thins. Ginger get absolutely no punishment for protecting me." This wasn't phrased as a question or a request. "If Youko does something like this again, I'll either kill him or you imprison him for life." Koenma drew himself up in fury at someone telling him how to do his job. "I'm not requesting or asking this Koenma." Your voice sounded tired. "I'm telling you." Koenma swallowed his protests as your eyes met his. You nodded. "Good."

You eyes shut and your body fell backwards. The black flame caught you and held you four feet off the floor.

"And… that would be… the end of that discussion." A pain filled voice whispered. Ginger whirled around with wide eyes. A raid haired Kurama looked up at her. She whimpered softly and backed up. "I am sorry of what he did. And for what I did to you in my past life. It won't happen again." His eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

"You said that last time." She looked away from him. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the defeated look on his face.

Hiei's POV

You disappeared from the windowsill and reappeared at Emerald's side. Gently you picked her up bridal style. "Can we have a portal to go back now?" Ginger asked Koenma. He nodded and a portal opened up. You and Ginger started towards it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara heaved the kitsune up on their shoulders. "We'll take Kurama back to the hospital wing and then go back." Yusuke said as they left the room.

You jumped throught the portaol, careful not to disturb Emerald. Ginger landed softly next to you and covered a yawn. "Hiei?" You glanced at her. "Could you handle putting Em in her room? I'm going to fall asleep soon."

"Hn." You nodded and headed for her room.

"Thanks Hiei."

The door opened on its own accord and you stepped into the dark room. Your Jagan glowed purple underneath your bandana and the door softly closed. You gently set Emerald down and started to straighten. You felt a pull and looked down to see Emerald had unconsciously grabbed a handful of your shirt. Your heart constricted ever so slightly as you gazed down at the hand.

Your eyes grew wide and you gently but hurriedly worked your shirt out of her grasp. You backed up until you were against the wall and stared at her. An emotion, or maybe it was an instinct, that you couldn't ever remember having when it wasn't concerning Yukina filled you. Yet this was slightly different than what you felt when you looked at Yukina.

Fear crept into your mind but you pushed it away. -I have nothing to fear. I feel nothing but respect concerning that onna.- You told yourself vehemently. Turning abruptly, you opened her window and leapt out into the fading darkness.

A soft shimmer bent the air. It formed into a girl with a bandana across her eyes and a cat's ears and tail. "The fear you felt was real, Hiei. Your feeling anything for her and her feeling anything for you are causes to fear." Mica's lips curved up and she chuckled darkly. "I'm looking forward to it." She disappeared as well.

Your POV

Your senses came back to you slowly, like they always do on the few times that you come so close to total energy depletion. The first smell that assaulted your nose was dried kitsune blood. You opened your eyes and wrinkled your nose in disgust. You peeled of the offending clothes and walked into the bathroom. The hot water cascaded down your body and washed away the visible evidence that anything had gone on between you and Youko.

-I guess I'll have to be satisfied with the hope that Koenma will keep him from doing anything else. It's not good enough but it'll have to do.-

You stepped out of the shower and wrung your hair out to get rid of excess water. You walked over to the mirror and stared at the familiar girl there. Your green eyes blazed at you from a calm yet cold looking face.

-Oh great. The assassin is back.- Mica griped.

-Quit whining. It's not that bad.-

-Yeah. I guess.- She continued to grumble to herself. You ignored her and changed your eyes back to cat ones. You walked back into your room and pulled out a three-quarter-length-sleeved purple shirt and black boy basket ball shorts. The clock read 7:42 as you pulled your hair back into a French braid.

Sighing, you looked around the room trying to find your weapons. "They must have taken them when they threw me into that dungeon." You slipped the crystal over your head and headed downstairs. Everyone seemed to be in the living room, judging from the noise that was coming from there.

You slipped past into the kitchen. No one was in there and you smiled happily. Getting a plate, you rummaged through the cabinets to find the ingredients for waffles. You closed the door and turned around to see Hiei leaning against the wall.

You shook your head and set the ingredients down on the counter. "Why am I not surprised that you are the first one to notice."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because I'd do anything to get out of the room when it is filled with baka ningen?"

"Aw." You pulled a bowl and a whisk out. "And here I thought it was because my cooking's good."

"Hn." The two of you sat in a comfortable silence while you made some food.

"I hope they are involved in a video game or we'll be risking our lives while eating this." You set the plates on the table.

"I don't ever risk my life." Hiei sat down and started eating.

In other words, they are. You and Hiei managed to eat without having two black holes interrupt you. You left the dishes in the sink and left.

-Shouldn't you wash those?- Mica asked you.

-I should.- You left it at that.

-My little girl is getting so big.- Mica fake cried.

You rolled your eyes and walked into the living room. You were immediately tackled by Botan. "Emerald! You are awake!" She screamed/sobbed.

"Obviously. Now will you let go?" You struggled out of her grasp and straightened your clothes.

"I'm glad you are feeling well, Emerald." Yukina smiled at you. You returned it and nodded back to Keiko.

Ginger met your eyes and smiled. "Did you eat enough?"

"Yep." Your eyes skimmed over Yusuke and Kuwabara playing some racing game and settled on Kurama. They narrowed and then opened again. You crossed the room and sat down on the floor next to Ginger. You conveniently placed yourself in between Kurama and Ginger. Kurama's mouth twisted but his eyes showed his acceptance.

Botan continued to chatter excitedly. "We were worried when you didn't get up. We came right over when we heard what happened. We couldn't believe that Kurama would do something like that. Of course the boys' treatment of you wasn't much better." She continued while you turned to Ginger.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Only about two days. I expected longer."

"How was it while I was out?"

Ginger's eyes flickered over to Kurama. "It was quiet, except for the girls coming."

"Good." You sat back and became a silent observer for the rest of the day.

A week passed by with relatively little happening. Botan left a couple days after you woke up saying that Koenma had some work for her. Keiko and Yukina left right after her. Eventually the tension made Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara leave with excuses of families worrying and schools starting.

Now it was you, Ginger, and Hiei left in the house. You had gotten your weapons back from Koenma earlier in the week and you had practiced hard every day. Ginger usually joined you or sat alongside of the clearing. You had been sleeping in Ginger's room even though she told you that she was fine. You weren't sure that Youko really was going to let Kurama stay away from her. You also felt terrible about the fact that you couldn't protect the one person who means the most to you.

You were trying to keep the swings slow but they sped up. Finally you gave up and collapsed onto your back. You glared up at the sky and closed your eyes in frustration. -Argh! This isn't working.- You snarled.

When it didn't move, you opened your eyes in annoyance. Hiei stared down at you. "Tired already?" he mocked.

"You wish." You muttered and closed your eyes again.

"Then you are doing…what?"

You stuck your tongue out. -I don't even know that so how can I answer?- You sat up and glared down at the ground.

In a flash of movement you rolled to the side and were on your feet. You stared at Hiei in shock as he smirked and came at you again. Your eyes lit up as your blades clashed in a flurry of sparks. The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the forest. You and Hiei attacked each other, dodging trees and moving in blurs of color. Hiei catapulted himself off a branch and almost knocked you off your feet. You started to concentrate fully on the fight at hand and began some more complicated attacks.

Eventually you both collapsed on a hill, breathing hard and covered in sweat. (Remember they are really strong demons so it takes a lot of work to get to this stage.) You and Hiei sat in silence, heaving for a couple of minutes. "Thanks." You gasped.

"Hn." You and Hiei resettled yourselves. You were sitting to the left and slightly in fron of Hiei.

"Do you think that Kurama will contain Youko?" you asked Hiei.

"The kitsune can do what is needed."

You smiled and closed your eyes. "Thanks agai-" you fell over against Hiei.

He immediately checked for wounds and discovered you had fallen asleep. "Hn. Baka onna." He sat still and looked up at the sky.

Hiei's POV

-Why am I going directly to being by her side? Am I trying to prove to someone that I feel nothing but respect for her?- You glanced down at Emerald sleeping in your lap. You thought back to when you lead Emerald to Ginger. Then, you thought of how comfortable she was with you coming up suddenly behind her. You had tested your theory and found out that it was true.

-My presence relaxes her. I can use that when she forgets to think while fighting.- You thought to yourself. You had noticed that the longer you two sparred, the better and more focused she became.

You checked Emerald and saw that she was still asleep. You mentally shrugged and shifted into a more comfortable position. -This better not be a long nap.- You grumbled as the thought of sitting here for hours entered your mind.

Your POV

You slowly rose out of the calm realm that is called sleep. It was extremely difficult to wak up because your pillow was nice and warm. Wait… nice and warm? Wasn't I outside with Hiei before I fell asleep? You sat up in alarm when you realized what you must be laying on. Stars swam in your vision for a second before you shook them away.

You glanced in alarm at Hiei. He glared at you. "Took you long enough to wake up." You sweat dropped as a line of red ran across your face.

Why am I blushing? You shook your head vigorously. Hiei raised an eyebrow in question but you ignored him. "Sorry. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Hn." Hiei stood up and stretched out his hand. You stared at it for a second before lightly laying your hand in his. His calloused hand closed tightly around your smaller, slightly softer fingers. Hiei pulled you to your feet and turned towards the house. You both lightly jumped back towards the house.

Landing in the yard, you immediately headed towards your room, leaving Hiei in the dust. He shook his head as he disappeared to where ever Hiei goes. You lay back on your soft bed and relaxed. "Mm. This feels nice." You stretched to full length. Closing your eyes, you prepared to fall asleep. But sleep didn't come. You snarled in frustration. -Why won't I fall asleep easily like I did earlier?- You screamed to yourself.

-Because you have a lot on your mind, Neko.- Mica answered.

-Yeah, but I had the same problems earlier, yet I still fell asleep.-

-Well, that I can't explain. I'll just attribute that to your weirdness.-

-Okay, if you are so wise and omniscient, you tell me why I won't fall asleep.-

-That is simple. You are still trying to decide what to do about Kurama.-

-I can't be thinking of that because I already solved that. I beat the shit out of him.-

-Yes but you know that that only solves the present problem. Later you still might have to worry.-

-I think that he might have learned his lesson this time.-

-That's just it. You don't think that he has learned his lesson. You don't think he ever will. You weren't raised to trust easily and for a good reason. Demons aren't beings that become loyal to someone easily. They either never give their trust or make others work to earn it. Youko Kurama has not earned your trust. He has never given you a reason to trust him. However, you have come to trust his human form, for whatever reason. You are now torn between shinning him entirely or giving him a chance. Your brain is telling you to not trust him but your guy is holding you back. Somewhere, deep down, you want to try and trust him. These two thoughts are battling it out in your brain and that is why you can't get any sleep right now.-

-…Have you been watching soap operas while I've been asleep?-

-EMERALD!-

-Sorry! I was just astounded that you knew all this about how I'm feeling when I don't even know it.-

-Well, I am you, after all. It is only right that I should be able to understand what you are feeling.-

-So now that I know what I'm feeling, what do I do about it?-

-That you have to figure out for yourself. If I wanted to solve all your problems I would just be you not do it by directions. Beside the easiest way to learn how to walk is to fall first.-

-I can feel the love radiating from you.-

-Of course.-

You sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder if I am being too hard on him." You muttered before shifting to your side. This time, you fell asleep.

So not an extremely exciting chapter. But a few things were revealed that might be key to the story. I'll leave it up to you to find the important pieces. I love all my readers out there. Keep reading. -Rai


	16. Chapter 16

I got another chapter up. As you can see! I hope you all like it. I think it just helps some with adjusting how things were progressing with the story and reveals a bit more about Emerald. I'd like to thank Engraved-Angel for reviewing. Don't think that I forgot all you that read the last chapter. I still love all you. Keep reading! And here is the next chapter.

When you woke up it was still early morning. As you showered and got dressed, the conversation with Mica bounced around your brain. With a sigh of annoyance, you slipped out of you room to consult someone on this matter.

Ginger woke up and blinked in surprise to find you sitting on her bed. "What's up Em?" She covered a yawn with her hand.

You frowned. "Am I being too hard on Youko?"

Ginger sat up. "What brought this up?"

"I talked with Mica last night."

"Of course Mica would have something to do with this." She muttered. "Why would you think that? You did what you had to do."

"But is it a bad thing that I am still mad even when he is in his human form. It seems like Kurama and Youko have different personalities like Mica and I do. I don't know. I just feel bad about it." You huffed a sigh.

"I can't tell you what to do." Ginger said. "I can tell you that you had the right tactic for that incident. It would be worse if you hadn't." She hugged you tight. "Now go eat so I can get dressed." You returned the hug and left the room.

You tumbled down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. No one was in it as usual. You hardly ever saw him eating anymore. You put some toast in the toaster and searched for the eggs in the fridge.

The toast popped as you put the eggs in a pan. You grabbed a piece and put it in your mouth. You were watching your eggs when you heard a noise. You turned your head and saw a floating T.V. screen with Koenma on it.

You stared at it for a second before Koenma started screaming at you. "Emerald! You and Hiei need to get to the portal I am sending now. This is an emergency!"

"Mwas fwup?" You managed to say through a mouthful of feed. Kownma didn't hear you or he just didn't respond. The screen disappeared and you swallowed your bread. "Why can't emergencies come later in the day when I have my katana?" You griped as you mentally called to Hiei.

-Our jailer is sending a portal to the kitchen.- You felt his acknowledgement as he did not reply in words.

You let your armor slide out and were strapping your fan and kunai on your leg when Hiei and the portal appeared simultaneously. You crossed through and fell into a forest.

It was immediately apparent what was the problem from the thickness of the youki in the air. -Hm. About 25 B-class?-

-Hardly a good enough warm up.-

-Well yes but I didn't know that B-class gathered in groups bigger than three.-

-Doesn't matter. They did this time.-

-You have a pont -You grabbed a kunai in each hand as you neared the battle.

It went so fast that it seemed hardly worthy of being called an emergency. Your and Hiei's surprise attack allowed 17 demons to be killed within two minutes of your arrival. The remaining 8 demons were easily dispatched with.

Everyone paused in the aftermath of the battle and caught their breath. Kurama seemed to suddenly realize that you were there and turned to leave. A kunai thunked into a tree inches from his nose and he halted.

"Where do you think you're going?" You stalked towards him.

"I'm going to school. If I take any more time, I'll be late."

"You are going to have to be late because I have something to say to you." You pulled the kunai from the tree and shoved it away. "You haven't come back at all." You accused.

"I've had school-"

"Bullshit. You could make time if you wanted to. That work is nothing to you."

"I'm staying away to keep Youko away." He said lowly.

"You're being to hard on yourself." You replied in the same tone. Then you raised your voice back up to normal. "I am justified in my earlier actions, just don't hurt her and I have no problem with you." You flitted off through the woods back to the house.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"Hm. I wonder." Kurama replied. Yusuke shrugged and followed him out to the road.

"Uh, guys? How are we going to go to school with blood on our clothes?"

Hiei smirked and took off after you.

You stopped running when you reached the area near the house. -What did I just do?- Heat rushed to your face as you realized what you had said. -Man! When am I going to learn to think before I talk?-

-Hopefully sometime in this next century.-

-Not the way she's progressing.- Hiei put in his two cents about Mica's jibe.

-Not you too, Hiei!- You complained as you turned around and met his falling katana with your kunai. "Well, you did say that was a warm up. Is this the workout?"

"Hn." He disappeared to attack you from another angle. You blocked and retalieated, getting into one hundred percent fighting mode.

Later, you stumbled into the house, sore all over form the training you just went through with Hiei. "That guy is going to be the death of me yet." You collapsed on the couch next to Ginger.

"And by guy, I'm correct in assuming Hiei?"

"Yes. I am in pain and he is the cause of it." Your cat ears and tail popped out. Your tail started to wave thoughtfully in the air. "But you know, he always does that."

"What? Beat you up?"

"That too. But what I meant what that he always distracts me when I start to brood. It's almost sweet." You yawned widely. "Maybe I'm just reading too far into this. Good night." You changed into a cat and promptly fell asleep.

Ginger started at you in surprise for a second before picking up her book again. -Maybe they are a better match than I thought.- She smiled and continued to read.

You woke up to a growling stomach once again. You changed back into a human but kept your ears and tail out. You opened the fridge and looked around inside it. Nothing caught your eye so you proceeded over to the cabinet. You found a package of spaghetti on a shelf. "Yes!" You grabbed it and found a pot. After putting water in the pot, you looked at it. "I don't want to wait." You complained. You placed your hand on either side of the pot and stared at the water. After a bit, the water started boiling rapidly. You smiled and lowered your body temperature. As you were slipping the noodles in, Hiei appeared right next to you.

"Do you do that often?" you jumped when he spoke. "Do what? Cook spaghetti?"

"No. The water." You blinked for a second before you realized what he meant.

"Oh. No. I just didn't want to wait this time." You grabbed a spoon and began to stir. "I used to cook things just with my hands. It was too difficult to cart around pan and water and sometimes too dangerous to use a fire." You drained the water from the pot and looked for a plate. "Do you want some too?" You looked away over your shoulder at Hiei.

He grunted and looked away. You raised an eyebrow and took two plates off the shelf. You piled the spaghetti equally on the plates and got butter out of the fridge. You sliced a piece off and put it in the middle of each plate of spaghetti. You returned the butter to the fridge and searched the cupboard for the spices. You rummaged through them until you found the garlic salt. You set that on the table and grabbed two forks. You brought those to the table and the plates. You sprinkled garlic salt and picked up your fork, completely ignoring Hiei. He seemed to hesitate and then sat down as well.

You mixed your spaghetti and then took a large bite. The fur on your ears and tail puffed up. Hiei dropped his fork. "Is it poisoned?" he asked furiously.

You shook your head. -Cat form… senses higher… too much garlic!- He stared at you. You let your ears and tail sink back in. "Way, way, way too much garlic to be in that form." You took another bit and realized that Hiei was staring at you with a weird expression on his face. "What?" you asked after swallowing.

He just shook his head. "I don't understand you, onna."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"What do you think?"

"If it's up to me, I'll take it as a compliment. It keeps you on your toes at the very least." Hiei didn't reply. He just ate his spaghetti.

You finished your plate and deposited it in the dishwasher. You walked outside and glanced at the training area. -Don't want to.- You decided against heading in that direction. Stretching, you walked into the woods.

You just wandered around aimlessly for a while. It was nice in the woods, just listening to the animal sounds. -I think I'll go to the ridge that I found earlier.- You altered your course.

You eventually reached it and began to climb. You pulled yourself over the edge and paused to catch your breath. Meandering over to a rock, you sat cross-legged and breathed in deeply, eyes closed.

The air brushed past your cheek. You felt your wings stir beneath your skin. -I want to fly.- The thought resounded throughout your brain until that was all you could think about.

You shirt ripped in the back as your wings emerged. You jumped into the air and snapped them open. Pumping steadily, you gained altitude. The wind caressed your body like a long lost lover. You feathers were full of air and you were suspended in near nothingness. There was nothing to run into and nothing to endanger you. Only the currents of air and the stars to keep you company and guide you. Your muscles stretched and compacted as they pumped to keep you in the bliss called flying.

You flew until it got too dark for your hawk eyes to see. You landed on top of a fir tree. Holding onto the top, you leaned out and let out a contented shriek, whistle. Your wings sunk in and the landscape became clearer to you as your cat eyes surfaced along with your ears and tail. You sat down on a branch and heaved a sigh. -That felt good. I missed flying.-

-Not a sensation I look forward to.-

-You were made to stay close to the ground. I was mad for the sky.-

Mica chuckled. -True Neko. All true. Now watch the moon and enjoy your freedom.-

You obeyed and stared up into the sky.

You watched the pale orb until it became close to morning. Your eyes got heavy and you fell asleep just as the sun bathed you in warm light.

I hope you liked that. Not exactly the ending that you were expecting with Youko but my true love for him just didn't allow it to end like that. Don't forget what has happened between him and Ginger. It plays a great part in the story later on. Keep reading!- Rai


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there! Another chapter is up. I took a long time again but oh well. I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm trying to deal with calculus right now and damn that subject kicks major ass. I can hardly keep up. I'd like to thank xlostinmyownworldx for reviewing. I love all of you. Here is the next chapter!

"She's up here Yusuke." Punctured your sleep.

-Hiei? No, it is just a dream. He is too far away to be here.- You feel back into the realms of sleep.

"EMERALD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

You jumped up in shock and lost your balance on the branch. You plummeted towards the ground. -I'm… falling.- was all your sleep addled brain could conceive.

Blackness obscured your vision as someone caught you and carried you softly towards the ground. "Hn. Baka onna."

"… Hiei…?" you mumbled. You landed and Hiei set you down. You slumped to your knees, still too asleep to stand.

Yusuke landed next to you and Kuwabara and Kurama came jogging over. "God Emerald. Just fall out of the damn tree and give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Hm? Yusuke?" You rubbed your eyes slowly.

"Yeah its me. Where the hell did you go all day?"

"Day?" You blinked. "Not day. Night. Sleep." At that you fell over again and slept.

Yusuke sighed. "She made us think that she ran away and when we find her she just goes back to sleep like its nothing?"

Kurama chuckled. "She does give Koenma quite a lot of headaches. I wonder if she plans them all."

Flashback

Ginger and Hiei woke up in the morning to find you gone. They both assumed that you had gone training. They went about their business for the rest of the day. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up around dinner time.

"Did any of you see Em outside anywhere?"The three shook their head. Ginger frowned. "Hm. I haven't seen her all day. I wonder where she is."

Kurama stepped up and started to make the dinner. Ginger helped. (Meaning she got the ingredients and Kurama cooked.)

Everyone was sitting down to eat when Yusuke's pocket rang. "Yo." He flipped open the lid of the compact.

"I need you all in my office now! I have a mission that is going to be difficult to complete."

"WE can be there but we don't know where Emerald is."

"WHAT?" Koenma's face turned red then purple. "She ran away! Go find her and get to my office immediately!" The screen went black and Yusuke snapped the lid shut.

Present Time

"Pretty soon she's going to give him more headaches than I ever have." Yusuke chuckled as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"So are we going to wait until she wakes up?" Kuwabara asked.

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. "Hn." Hiei stooped down and lifted you into his arms, bridle style. He took off back towards the house with the others following.

They passed Ginger on their way to the portal. She smiled as she saw you asleep in Hiei's arms. -She sleeps too much.-

You stirred slightly and snuggled deeper into your warm pillow. Hiei glanced down at you. -Hn. Baka onna.- They reached Koenma's office and he dumped you unceremoniously on the floor.

You yelped as your exposed back hit the cold tile. You sat up immediately and shivered. You glared at the fire demon leaning against the wall. You opened your mouth to yell at him when- "EMERALD!" You fell backwards in surprise. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and stared in surprise at the plumb faced Koenma. "How dare you try and run away! I had to send them out after you! I'm going to have to extend your sentence!" He screeched at you.

You eyes flew open in alarm. "Wait! Wait! I wasn't running away!"

"Yeah right. What were you doing then?" Yusuke asked.

"Running." You responded quickly.

"Where?"

"No where. I was training."

"Really?" Koenma asked.

"Yes." You gave him stare for stare until he sighed.

"Fine. I'll believe you this time."

You grinned. "Victory!" You cheered as you relaxed back onto the floor.

Koenma rubbed his forehead. "Can I explain the mission now?" he asked.

"Go ahead." You closed your eyes once again.

"This mission needs to be completed as soon as possible. I want no one to know that the Reikai is taking a hand in this. This is a retrieval mission. No, a rescuing mission."

Yusuke and Kuwabara really weren't paying attention to what he was saying. Kurama was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Hiei didn't appear to care and you looked like you were asleep again.

Koenma sighed. "Fourteen human children have been taken into the Makai by slave traders."

Kurama blinked and Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately snapped into attention. Your eyes flew open and stared at the ceiling. -Slave… traders?-

He noticed that he had everyone's attention. "The children's ages range form seven to thirteen. Both boys and girls. One of our spies had sensed youki but couldn't get to the area in time to stop them. As you know the Kekai has no effect on humans. We assume that the demons were D class and are only the gathers. We believe that the children have been handed over to upper C lower B class demons for the interactions and sales with the customers." Koenma flipped through the pictures of the kids. "Any demon involved there needs to be killed without leaving any energy trace. I also want all the information you can get about the rest of the trade before they are eliminated. Now I need-"

"I'll go." You stood up.

"Yes. You'll go with the others."

"No. I'll go alone."

"If I say you go with the others-" Koenma began irritably.

"Then you disregard the need for secrecy. The minute Yusuke and Kuwabara step into the Makai every demon within five hundred yards will know and come."

"Hey. I'm a half demon." Yusuke protested.

"Even worse." You turned around to face him. "It doesn't bother me and it seems like it doesn't bother Hiei or Kurama. But most demons B and below hate half demons even more than humans. They would immediately attack you to assure themselves that the "pure blood" demons are superior."

"Well what about Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke countered. You glance over at Kurama.

"I have a mostly human body still. And I have been living among humans for sixteen years. I reek of humans." Kurama explained.

"You still haven't explained Hiei."

"To tell you the truth, he reeks of humans as well."

Hiei shifted. -You smell of humans as well, onna.-

"I just have to emit a small amount of youki to eliminate that. You would have to emit a large amount and that would leave you close to dry." You addressed Hiei out loud.

"Doing that would leave the trace that I specifically told you not to." Koenma replied.

You sighed and turned to face him. "Hiding an energy signal and not leaving a trace is an assassin's specialty. Do you need me to demonstrate?" He nodded and sat back. You shut your eyes and your youki flared up. You mentally grabbed a hold of it and twisted. Hiei looked up in alarm when two of his senses seemed to shut down. You smirked. "I'm good aren't I?"

Koenma sighed in defeat. "Fine. You go and keep it secret."

You caught the compact that Yusuke threw at you. "Good luck." You blinked in surprise when you saw the level of trust in his eyes. You looked around the room and saw the same expression on everyone's face. It unnerved you slightly. "I'll need a portal to my room first."

The portal opened and you stumbled into your room. Your head was still reeling from the fact that they all trusted you enough to let you go back to your homeland without supervision. -Get used to it Neko. You are cared about and it's not going change anytime soon.-

You smiled. -It's… kinda nice.-

-Baka onna. Don't get distracted.-

-I know Hiei. I also need you out of my head for this. It takes more concentration.- You sent a small zap down the connection and felt him pull back. You gathered up clothes that you hadn't worn for a while. Your assassin outfit.

After a quick shower, you slipped into your black boots, black pants, and crimson red backless shirt. You shifted your belt and attached the sheath of your blade to it. Last, you donned and earth colored cloak. You pulled the hood over your head. "Ready Koenma." You said, careful to hold the screen away so it wasn't facing you.

"Where are you?" His voice asked.

"If you don't see my clothes or how I look right now, you won't be caught lying if asked about this."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Portal, please. Preferably something away from crowds." You stepped through the newly appeared portal.

You landed carefully in the red dust of the Makai. You breathed in deeply and smirked. "Home sweet home. Not." You set off to gather information in the nearest town. Half the night later you had found out the hideout of the slave traders. A job well done. You headed for the village where the scum was hiding.

The fourteen kids huddled together, fearfully watching the ugly creatures that had taken them from their home. The older ones circled the outside, trying to protect the younger ones. There wasn't any loud sobbing only a few sniffles. They all had cried out their tears earlier. The door banged open and their five captors came in arguing amongst themselves. "Just one of them won't be missed. And we are hungry." The demons looked towards the shivering kids. They all grinned maliciously and started towards them.

They didn't get far.

The ceiling burst in and something shot through the hole. The demons didn't even have time to move before a silver blade flashed across their throats. Blood spurted out and the demons collapsed on the ground. A black winged woman appeared just beyond the fallen demons. She shook the blood off her blade and slit it into her sheath. She glanced in disguised at the dead and swiftly went over to the children.

"Are all of you here?" she whispered softly. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. She swiftly counted and sighed with relief. "Good. You're all here." She crouched down. "Listen carefully because I can't stay here long. I'm on the good guy's side. There is another woman who will be here soon. She has an earth colored cloak on and white hair with black streaks. She will help you and take you back to your families. Trust her." The children burst into tears. "Shh." She soothed as she backed up and shot up through the hole in the ceiling.

You burst through the door with your katana drawn and stopped in surprise. You took in the slain demons and the sobbing children. You shook yourself and hurried over to them. "Are you all unhurt?" You asked. The oldest girl had time to nod before they all latched onto you. "Easy. Let me see you all and make sure that you aren't injured." Some of them eased off and stood back a little. You looked over as many as you could and then stood up. "You all look okay from now. We are going to leave here. Before you can go back to your families we have to get your statements. Then I will take you home."

You stood up and all but the three youngest let go. One wrapped his arms and legs around you and hung on. You sighed and shifted the two girls to your hips. "Stay close to me and no one will see us." You let the crystal's energy leak out and form a see-through dome around you.

You all walked carefully out of the village until you were a safe distance away. You lowered the barrier and kept your senses on high. "Koenma." You flipped open the compact. "Portal now."

"Do you have them?"

"Yes but there isn't time to waste. I need a portal." You sensed a few demons coming just as the portal opened. You shoved all the kids through and turned around to meet them with katana drawn. A few seconds of fighting and their heads lay on the ground. You followed the kids through the portal. You were met with the sight of all the kids crying and screaming their lungs out.

Everyone was backed away and staring at the kids like they were some type of wild animal. "You all are hopeless." You came over and the kids immediately surrounded you. "Koenma." You called as you calmed them down. "You might want to close the portal before demons come through.'

"They won't be able to find it."

"No. They will. I ended up leaving a very big marker. Some demons are staying there for a while." You cropped your words for the sake of the kids.

Koenma blanched. "I told you not to leave evidence."

"Don't wet your diapers. It's nothing unusual for the Makai. Just close the portal and no problem." The kids settled down and all but the youngest had let go of you and sat down. You stood up and cradled the seven-year-old boy. "Look. I brought them here so they could tell you what happened to them. Make it fast so I can give them back to their parents." You settled you face into a more calm look so the kids wouldn't get scared buy your eyes made up for the difference.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Botan!" he called.

"Yes?" She came through the doors.

"Could you please get the portal closed?"

"Right away, sir!" She left the room.

"Now, can you tell me how each of you got caught. Oger!"

"No! Don't bring one in." You cut off his yell.

"I need one to take notes."

"Not in front of the kids."

He sighed. "All right. Please start."

Each child gave their version of their capture. They all involved them being outside by themselves and then knocked out. -Bastards. Too cowardly to come at them from the front.- You snarled to yourself.

-Hm. What's this? Is Neko in a bad mood?-

-Yes. Now shut up! And you, Hiei! Get out of my head!- You shoved him out hard enough that it made him flinch. He looked at you in surprise. You just stared straight ahead as Koenma asked them to describe their rescue.

"Well, onee-san took us out of there but someone else killed the creatures." One of the two thirteen-year-old girls said. "The person who killed them was a beautiful black winged angel. She told us to trust onee-san." She grabbed one of your hands. You smiled at her but carefully guarded your expression otherwise.

"An angel? With black wings? Are you sure? Angels are supposed to have white wings." Koenma stared at them. (By the way, he is in his teenage form.)

"No. She had black wings."

"It must have been a demon or a fallen angel."

"How dare you insult her! She saved us. She is and angel and not an evil demon! She actually risked herself to save us. What have you done? Nothing! You just sit here and give orders in your safe office." An eleven-year-old boy yelled at Koenma.

You came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you. "I'm sure that she is happy that you defended her. You did well. You can sleep now." His eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. The rest of the children slumped to the ground, asleep, as well. You set the seven-year-old down on the ground. Flames crawled out from underneath all the children and sank into your skin. You sighed and then whirled around. You stalked over to Koenma. "How dare you! Have you no shame? These children just went through a horrifying experience and you are determined to tear down their image of their savior! You even argued with them! You really are just a toddler." Venom dripped from your voice. You spun on your heel and walked back to check on the kids again. "I'm going to take care of something. They will sleep until I want them to awake. Keep an eye on them. You are old enough to handle that, right?" You glared at Koenma and then vanished.

Yusuke let out a low whistle. "She sure knows how to hit where it hurts."

Koenma slumped down in his chair. "What hurts more is she's right, Yusuke. I was acting like a child and I should have had more tact in asking details."

Botan came through the door. "The portal is closed, sir."

"Good. Thank you Botan. Could you bring Ginger here?"

"Certainly."

You appeared in Koenma's office a couple of hours later. You blinked in surprise at finding everyone still there. Ginger was sitting on the ground next to the kids. "Hey." She greeted you. You nodded to her. "Were all the guards really dead when you got there?" she asked, her eyes seeming to bore holes in your.

"The one's inside the building. There was one outside but he wasn't very smart or powerful. It was easy." She raised an eyebrow but accepted your explanation. You stood up and lifted the kids into the air. "I am going to bring them home." You and the children vanished.

"You are just going to let her do all the cover up and taking them home by herself?" Her expression showed her thoughts on the work load being passed off on her cousin.

"Ginger, she volunteered. Kurama explained. "And even if we tried, would she let us help?"

She sighed. "Good point."

The eleven-year-old stirred and opened his eyes. He saw grass by his hand and he sat up. "Oh? You are already awake?" He looked towards the voice. You were leaning against a tree. The rest of the kids were lying in a semi-circle around you. "I was not planning on letting you wake up yet. Seems like I was right about the three of you."

"Three?" He saw the two thirteen-year-old girls sit up.

"What are you doing?" One of the girls asked. You glanced at her, wondering how much you should actually say.

"Don't try to lie. Not after what happened to us." The other girl snapped.

You chuckled. "What are your names?"

"Amane." She answered.

"Sachi." The other girl said.

"Yuki." The boy added his last.

"Well, Amane, since you told me not to lie, I won't. I am going back over the cover story. I can't have any holes and it is slightly different for each of you."

"Why do you need to make a cover story for all of us? Can't we just tell what happened to us?" Yuki came over to sit next to you.

You sighed. "Think about it. Before this happened, would you believe that there were creatures like that?" The three shook their heads. "Those creatures were demons that came from another world. What would you have said if someone told you that demons existed before this?"

"I would have thought they were crazy." Sachi answered.

"Exatly. The Ningenkai isn't meant to know about the Makai. That's the reason that people like me try to keep demons out of the Ningenkai and humans out of the Makai. I have to erase your memories and replace them with the cover story I created."

"Do you have to erase our memories?" Amane asked.

"Can you handle what you know?" You raised an eyebrow.

"I can."

"So can I."

They looked at Yuki. "You don't have to. You won't even realize that I changed your memories." You cautioned him.

He thought about it. "I can handle it. I want to remember but I also want to help to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else."

You smiled. "Good. I had hoped you'd feel that way. You three have high spirit energy." You quickly ran through an explanation of energy and the way it works. You held up three compacts. "These are communication mirrors. I have modified them so that they only connect to t he one I have. I borrowed them from Koenma, permanently."

"You mean you stole it." Sachi examined hers.

"Let's not sweat the small details now. I want you to contact me if you feel any youki. Eventually, I will train you to see if you can fight them by yourself." You stood up.

"Wait! How will we know what demon energy feels like?" Amane asked.

"Oh, right." You emitted some energy.

They all jumped in surprise. "You're a demon?" Yuki asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. One of the few that don't hate humans." You lifted a couple of children in your arms. "Can you guys help me?" They got up and picked up the rest. "Luckily, the youkai that captured you were not very smart and they were lazy. You all live relatively close together." You started to walk.

"Wait. Aren't you going to modify their memories?" Sachi asked.

"Oh, I did that while we were talking."

"Now that's what I call multi tasking." Amane commented. You smiled at her.,

The rest of the night progressed smoothly. You set each sleeping child on their doorstep and woke them up after you had hidden behind the barrier with the others. They immediately started crying, rang the doorbell, and pounded on their doors. Parents opened the doors and swept their children into their arms. Whenever they asked, the children could only say that some lady had rescued them.

You smiled sadly each time that they were brought inside. Yuki noticed. "Why do you look sad?"

"Just thinking." You smiled and patted his head to reassure him that you were fine.

Eventually you only had Amane, Sachi, and Yuki left to take home. "Listen, I still need to give you guys the memory."

"I thought you weren't going to erase our memories?" Amane's tone was accusitory.

"Did I say I was erasing them? I still have to make sure that you have access to the same story that the rest of them have. Otherwise, it would be suspicious. You will still have your memories, you'll just have the other one as well. 'Kay?" They nodded.

You dropped Amane off first. "Take care ochibi." You ruffled her hair.

"Who are you calling ochibi? I'm taller than you!"

"Oh go on." You shoved her towards her house. After her tearful reunion with her family, Sachi was brought home. She latched onto you with a hug. "You'll come see me, right?"

"I'll try. Can't promise anything." She went off to her family. "Come on Yuki. Your turn." You held out your hand. He looked at it and shyly grasped your hand. You walked together to his house the closer you got, the tighter his grip became. "Are you scared to go back home now?" You stopped outside his house. He shook his head. "Ok." You stopped outside his house. "I think you are going to do just fine. You showed strength when you stood up to Koenma like that." You smiled at him and were rewarded with a return smile. Leaning down slightly, you planted a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Yuki." You vanished.

He stared that the place you had been standing before touching his forehead. Tears welled up in his eyes and he spun on his heel. He charged up to his house and rang the doorbell a few times. He stood fidgeting on his doorstep. Presently, the door opened to the pale faces of his parents. All three of them started crying.

You smiled from your vantage point in the tree. (Switching to third person. Don't like second anymore.)

"You really like ningen children, don't you?"

Emerald jumped in surprise. She glared at Hiei. "What makes you think that?" Hiei gave her a look that is as close to 'do you really think I'm that dumb' as he would ever get. Emerald sighed, "It's not just ningen. I didn't get a chance to have a childhood. I want to make sure that they do." She leaned against the tree trunk.

"Why do you bother to care?"

"Because I can, Hiei. Just like you with Yukina." Hiei started at that statement but didn't have a chance to retaliate. Emerald was asleep, leaning against the tree. Hiei closed his eyes. -I can't believe her.-

-Believe it!- Mica's voice intruded on his thoughts.

-Get out.-

-Is that any way to treat your only witness to what happened while Emerald was in the Makai?-

-Yes. You wouldn't say anything anyway.-

-Yes I will.-

-Then say it and stop wasting my time.-

-Trust her. Let her say what she is going to say about it. You will find out soon what actually happened.-

-Saying that changes nothing.- Hiei shoved Mica out of his mind. He glanced down at Emerald. She was still sleeping soundly. She will never learn to conserve her energy. He carefully cradled her in his arms and flitted off into the night.

Well, thats it. I thought it was pretty good. A little progress between the group and Emerald. I hope you all liked it. Keep reading!-Rai


	18. Chapter 18

Emerald opened her eyes in the morning. The first thing that she saw was hazel eyes an inch away. "WAA!" She yelped and fell sideways out of her bed.

Ginger giggled and looked over the edge of the bed. "Sorry, but it was late and I didn't want to wait for you to wake up."

She grumbled and stood up from the ground. "What did you want to talk about that couldn't have waited till I woke up?" Emerald stumbled over to her closet and disappeared.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"About what?"

"I wanted to ask you if that angel-"

"There is nothing left to talk about. I told Koenma everything I know." Emerald interrupted as she emerged from the closet. She carried a light blue backless tanktop, dark blue elbow length gloves, black capris and a handful of white ribbons.

"Did you really?"

"Yes. I did. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't tell you. Walls have ears." Emerald closed the door to her bathroom and turned on the shower. *Good enough. She shouldn't be able to understand that message, cryptic as it is, if she heard all of yesterday's story from Koenma. I still don't like the fact that I have to exercise my brain too keep a certain nosy fire demon out of our conversations.* She thought on purpose.

Hiei scowled in his room and left through his window. *That onna…* he trailed off as he ran through the woods.

Satisfied that Hiei had gotten the message, Emerald stepped into the shower and relaxed. *But it is getting really difficult to keep everything from them. Things keep happening and I keep slipping. It's like fate is conspiring against me. Who knows how much longer I'll be able to keep this up.*

*Why don't you just tell them then? Save yourself the thinking energy?*

*Do I even need to tell you why?*

*If I asked, do you think I know the answer off the top of my head?*

*You are being a smart ass, Mica.*

*Oh just shut up and tell me.*

*One hundred odd years of not trusting and keeping my identity a secret does not change that fast. *

*Oh just get over it.* Mica snapped. *It all happened in the past and you can't change the past. The only influence you have on your life is the future.*

*Can't you see that I'm trying?* Emerald threw back. *Now shut up or I will give up and leave now.* Mica grumbled, but she shut up and allowed her to take the rest of her shower in peace.

Emerald emerged from bathroom, slipping her gloves on, to find Ginger still in her room. "There's more?" She sat down on her bed and began tying one of the ribbons around her calf, just above her ankle.

"What makes you think I'm not just here to go down with you?"

"Oh, I don't know." She tied a bow and walked over to the dresser. "Maybe the fact that when you get into your questioning moods, you stay until you have no more and then you go hid and contemplate what you found out." Emerald ran a comb through her wet hair. It was all silvery blonde at the moment. She grabbed her ribbons and put her hair up in partial pigtails. (Her hair was in pigtails with only half of the hair up.)

"You were looking for him, weren't you?" Ginger asked quietly. Emerald's fingers paused in the tying of her bow. She finished tying it and gripped the edge of the dresser. "Gin is dead, Em. He isn't going to be there."

"I know that!" She said harshly. "I know that. I just can't accept it." A tear slipped down her cheek and she vanished from the room.

The door slammed shut and Ginger sat quietly for a moment. She sighed. "You have such a hard time letting go, Em. I'm still trying to decide whether that is a bad or good thing."

Emerald appeared in the kitchen and sighed. "She knows how to hit me where it hurts. And I was being ridiculous. He wouldn't even be a kid if he was alive." She shook her head and gave herself a mental slap. "Okay! Time to make something to eat." Emerald looked through the entire kitchen and didn't come up with anything she wanted to eat. A pout on her face, she plopped into a chair.

*Someone is sulking.* Mica teased.

*Yes. Now let me sulk in peace.*

*Baka onna.*

*You too Hiei. Let me enjoy my sulking.* Emerald sat in the chair for a while in silence. A loud rumbling sliced it. She heaved a sigh and gave up sulking for the greater need of finding food that would suit her tastes. She opened the window in the kitchen and inhaled deeply. The fresh air brought an idea to her mind. In the next second, she was through the window and running towards the water she could hear. A small cloud of dust rose in the air as she slid to a stop on the band. Her cat ears and tail popped out at the sight of all the fish swimming. Emerald slid out her claws with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Seven fish roasting over the fire was the result of her foray in the river. She sat, turning the sticks as necessity dictated, staring at the fish. "Are you standing there just because or did you want some fish as well?" She asked the shadow behind her.

It shifted and bulged to reveal Hiei. :"Why are you cooking over a fire, onna?"

"I felt like it." She replied. He snorted and sat down. Emerald blinked slowly and sighed. She pulled a fish away from the flames and started to eat. Hiei began as well.

Emerald grabbed the seventh fish before Hiei could. She stared at it for a second and then offered it to him. "Are you offering it because it's burnt?"

"No I', just not hungry enough." Hiei took it and carefully sniffed it. He took a small taste while waiting for her reaction. Emerald wasn't looking at him.

"It's suffocating!" She abruptly said. "That house!" She stood up and paced. "I have no idea why! That is the problem! Why the hell am I even worrying about something like this?"

"Your control really is superficial."

She whirled on Hiei, fangs bared. "In any other situation I would have been fine. In any other situation I would know exactly what to do! I wouldn't feel like I was drowning in lukewarm water."

Hiei sat still, calmly staring at her. When Emerald didn't say anything he asked. "Are you finished?" She snarled and turned away. "You are never going to know what to do unless you are in this situation. Diving headfirst will do you no good so sitting and waiting is your only option. If you quiet fighting and accept it, you'll find that you can breathe." He vanished, leaving Emerald to sift through her thoughts and emotions.

She sighed and flopped down by the fire. *That was really harsh.*

*But that was as nice of advice that you are going to get form Hiei.*

*Yeah.* She was quiet for a period. *He probably thinks I'm some weak little female now.* A sad note stuck in her voice during this statement.

*Since when did you care what he thougth.*

*I don't!* Emerald hastily proclaimed.

*Sure you don't. Why did you say that if you don't?* Mica prodded.

*I was just stating a fact.* her cheeks colored a light shad e of pink. *That doesn't mean I care what he thinks!* With that, she forcefully shoved Mica into silence. Emerald threw up an inner barrier she didn't know she had. It effectively locked Mica away so she couldn't interrupt her thoughts. "That's nice." Emerald sat in silence, marveling at the feeling. She could feel Mica pushing at the barrier, trying to talk but she couldn't.

Emerald smiled and sat, watching the fire until it died. She got up and brushed her shorts off. "Time to go back. Something interesting should be happening. Yusuke and Kuwabara are out of school by now." She walked through the forest, the grass and needles cushioning her bare feet. Emerald paused at the edge of the forest and took a deep breath. *Calm. Calm.* She thought before she headed for the house. The house was extremely quite when she entered. Suspicion immediately poked into tentacles through her thoughts. She silently padded through the hall, examining the empty rooms. There was nothing to indicate any danger, not that that meant there wasn't.

Emerald finally reached the living room and peaked around the door. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were sitting quietly with books in front of them. She raised an eyebrow in suspicions. *There is no way that Yusuke and Kuwabara would be sitting still to read.* She quickly swept over their minds and was surprised to find that everything was exactly what it should be.

Kurama looked up, feeling the probe. He smiled and held a finger to his lips.

*What is going on?* She asked.

*Homework. Don't disturb them. Keiko and Shizuru threatened to pound them if they didn't catch up on their work.*

*Oh. I never thought I would ssee them with their mouths closed.*

Kurama stifled a chuckle. Emerald stepped inot the room and walked over to crouch behind Yusuke. She watched him work out a few math problems before she pointed at the paper. "You made a mistake here."

Yusuke looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "So can you do it better?"

"Yes." Was the simple, confident answer.

"Well, show me then."

She grabbed the paper and pencil. "See, you didn't balance correctly after you divided by the coefficient." Emerald continued to demonstrate for the entire problem.

Kurama glanced up in surprise and then looked back down. Kuwabara's face was wrinkled in concentration as he stared at the text book and paper he held. "Hey, Urameshi. What's the answer to question three?"

"Haven't done it yet." Yusuke grumped. "Ask Ms. Genuis over here."

Emerald flitted back and forth between the two boys, helping them with math, history, Japanese, and science. Kurama grew more amazed with each passing subject. A plan started to form in his head.

"Wow. We only have English left!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

Emerald raised an eyebrow. "What is English?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her. "What?" Emerald was immediately defensive.

"English is the other language we learn in school." Kuwabara explained.

"Japanese is the language ningen speak here, right?"

"Yes but there are other countries and they don't speak our language." Yusuke started to smirk. "You thought all the countries you know in history spoke the same language, didn't you."

Emerald scowled and was gone before he could take in the necessary breath for laughing.

Kurama shook his head. "You have no tact Yusuke."

"What is tact?"

"Tact is when you realize that saying something will hurt someone and you change what you initially were going to say to something less harmful." Ginger entered the room. "Why did you need to define tact?"

"Yusuke was about to make fun of Emerald for not knowing English."

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Right. After she voluntarily helped you with your homework?" Yusuke looked away. "She doesn't like to admit that she actually knows ningen school subjects." Ginger left the reprimand unfinished. Yusuke scowled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald sighted and tried to rub the blush off her cheeks. "Stupid Yusuke. So what if I don't know what English is." She grumbled to herself.

"Baka onna."

"Not now Hiei. Didn't you scold me sufficiengly earlier?"

"Hn." Hiei stood higher on the roof from where she sat. "You are sulking over that? You're more pathetic that I thought."

Emerald snarled at him. "Well excuse me for never having encountered a situation where I was embarrassed by my lack of knowledge or skill in a particular area."

Hiei smirked. *She is way too easy to get riled up.* "Deal with it then. Only a pathetic ningen would mope about it."

Emerald snarled again, the force of it causing her nose to wrinkle up. "You know what? I think I will."

She appeared next to him on the roof, her hands securely placed. She wrapped her legs around his middle. Emerald grunted at the effort it took to swing him off the roof like that. Coming out of her twist, she pushed off the roof and slammed into his stomach with her shoulder. Hiei coughed as the air left his lungs abruptly. He twisted away from Emerald's shoulder and kicked her away from him. As Hiei fell towards the ground, he looked up at Emerald. She was still hanging high in the air, not falling. Her eyes seemed conflicted. Yellow flickered around the edge of her iris. She suddenly shook her head, shifted her weight, and plummeted down after Hiei.

When she reached his level, Hiei grabbed both her wrists and flipped her so she would be the one to hit the ground. Emerald's meeting with the ground was heralded with a loud thwap and a cloud of dust rose. Emerald gasped air back into her lungs.

*Teme! That hurt!*

*And so did your shoulder.*

*You were still moving away. It had less of an impact!* She pulled her legs up and kicked Hiei in the stomach. He fell back a few feet and Emerald pounced on him, her fist raised to punch his face.

Ginger looked out the window at the fight and watched until it went into the trees. "I'm glad Emerald is here. And that she met Hiei." She said with a pensive, slightly dark look.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

Ginger looked up and found three pairs of eyes staring at her. She immediately smiled. "She has found a new punching bag. I don't have to bruise anymore."

*Nice side step but Emerald can't hide everything in shadow for much longer. I won't let her have a choice. * Kurama left the room. *Now to give Keiko a call.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald spun around as the leaves rustled behind her. "Kuso." She took off when the shape of the hunter did not reveal itself. A black shape slammed into her stomach, mid-leap. Her lungs were deprived of air for the ninth time in the past hour. Hiei's momentum pushed Emerald, hard, into the trunk of a tree. He braced his hands on either side of her body, effectively trapping her in place. Both heaved breaths for several minutes, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "Looks like I am better than you after all."

"Says you." Emerald panted. She placed her hands on his shoulder. Hiei stepped back in surprise from this unexpected action. Emerald smiled and pushed off his shoulders. She landed lightly on the branch behind him and bounded off further into the forest. Hiei remained frozen in place for a few moments before shaking himself out of his stupor. He shot after Emerald. He caught up to her in a break in the trees.

Emerald sighed in annoyance when she found him blocking her way yet again. *I cannot believe I am this tired.* She staggered backwards to avoid a blow.

"Tired?"

"You wish." She spat at him. "I have the same amount of energy that you do."

"Are you saying that I look like I'm tired, onna?"

"I don't know. Yes if you say I'm tired, no if you say I'm not. They stared at each other until Emerald chuckled and flopped on the ground. "Well, it's obvious which one of us is more stubborn."

"As obvious as which one of us is more manuke." Hiei leaned against a tree trunk rather than sit on the ground.

"Manuke?!" Emerald sat up quickly. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You relax in the face of the enemy, you can't control your emotions, and you deal with stress through physical activity."

"You know what?" Emerald glared at Hiei. He raised an eyebrow. "Up yours!" She flopped back down.

*Well, a slight improvement.* Hiei thought to himself.

*Thank you very much obouchan.* Emerald smirked at the sky with her eyes closed.

Some time passed as the two of them rested quietly. Emerald was the first to stir when the sun disappeared behind the trees. "Time to go find a warmer place to sleep." She commented as she brushed grass and twigs off.

"Neko." Hiei muttered as he started off in the direction of the house.

*And proud of it.*

Emerald blew past him. "Race you back!" She called over her shoulder.

*Baka onna.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone in the living room jumped at the sound of the door crashing open. Hiei walked calmly by and continued up the stairs, a superior smirk on his face. A few minutes later, Emerald dragged herself in and sank down in a chair.

"Em! What happened?" Ginger rushed over to her. Emerald whispered something. "What?" Gigner leaned closer.

"Never… challenge… a Jaganshi to anything!"

Ginger leaned back in surprise. "What?" Yusuke asked. Ginger opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Emerald.

"Never challenge a Jaganshi to anything!" She moaned. "Never ever, ever, EVER!"

"What did he do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Raced. Not good. Bad." She shivered and curled into a ball. Emerald shrunk into a cat with a small pop.

Everyone sat there blinking at her smaller form. "Why do you think she is so scared?" Keiko asked. "What did he do to her?"

"We will never know," Ginger gravely stated, "and I'm not sure we even want to."

Emerald slept in neko-form until Ginger lightly shook her awake. "Nyaow?"

"Dinner, Em."

"Yay! Dinner!" She popped back into her normal form and raced out of the room. Ginger giggled at her enthusiasm and followed her to the dining room. Emerald slid into a chair and looked up to find herself staring into bloody pools. She glared and had it returned, in silence, by Hiei. The dinner was filled with tension filled glares and short nervous sentences from the other occupants at the table.

After dinner, another horror movie was played. Emerald sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. She wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, so the first round of screams startled her. She jumped into the air and stayed there. "What the hell was that for?" She massaged her ears.

"T-the movie." Keiko answered.

"Ouch. All that over a horror movie?" Emerald slowly let herself down to the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her hair shifted to a pale, almost translucent, white. Her skin took on an even paler color. She sat down again, not opening her eyes.

"Why did your hair change colors?" Keiko asked at the next lull in the movie.

"I changed to a form where your screams will be less abrasive on my ears."

"Why haven't you opened your eyes yet?" Kuwabara asked. "Aren't you going to watch the movie?"

Emerald grunted but didn't answer. "It wouldn't matter either way." Ginger commented offhand as she focused on the movie.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke pounced on the unintended remark.

That startled Ginger out of her stupor. "Kuso." She moaned. "I'm sorry Em."

Emerald heaved a sigh. "Don't worry about it." She said quietly. "Although, if you had thought for a second, you could have easily covered that up."

"What? By saying that you didn't care about the movie anyway?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that."

"But that would be lying!"

"So? Since when has lying bothered you?"

"Um, sorry to interrupt but could you explain what she is covering up?" Yusuke interjected.

Everyone's attention left the movie at the prospect of findin out something new about this secretive demoness. Emerald shifted her weight as she felt their stares bore into her. "What?" She finally asked.

"Explain what Ginger meant, please." Kurama politely asked. "Even if you decline, you won't be able to keep quiet about this one."

"Sheesh. You'd think I never answer your questions."

"Well, you don't."

"Helpful Ginger." She giggled and covered her mouth. Emerald streatched and stood up. "It's not such a big deal that I would hide it like that." She walked slowly over to the light switch and flipped it on. The entire time, Ginger watched carefully.

*That's unusual.* Kurama observed.

"Ahh!" Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their eyes.

"So your eyes are a … light gray…?" Keiko asked after a pause.

"Yes, but that's not totally it."

"You can't see." Hiei spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

"By human standards, yes. I am blind."

They seemed completely shocked. Kurama spoke up first. "Then what are the non-human standards?"

"I can see your… aura, for lack of a better word. It allows me to discern living things from each other but not non-living things." She walked back towards the couch.

"Left three" Ginger said. Emerald paused and took three steps to the left then continued back to sit by the couch.

"So Ginger acts as your eyes for the non-living objects." Keiko surmised.

"That is correct." Emerald answered.

"How accurate is your vision right not?" Yusuke asked.

"Extremely. Care to test it?"

"Sure. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"One. And if you hold that finger up any longer I will cut it off."

Yusuke chuckled and put his hand down. "Can you see moving objects?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Almost as good as when I can see. Sometimes better. It depends on what the moving object is." Hiei left the window and walked over to her. "Yes Hiei?"

"Could you see me while running?"

"Of course. Feel free to test it."

"Hn." Hiei disappeared.

"May I borrow a kunai, Keiko?"

"Oh, sure." She quickly made one appear.

"Thanks." Emerald stood up, the kunai pointing back in her hand. She focused on the blur and quickly singled out Hiei's body. She lunged forward and ended up with a kunai in the wall directly in front of Hiei's nose.

"I figured you wouldn't like it if I left a hole in your clothes." She explained as she extracted the kunai from the wall.

"So you opted for a hole in the wall?" Ginger knocked Emerald over the head.

"Hey! It's just a wall!"

Ginger sighed. "Whatever you say."

"What would you do about things you have to pick up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Touch that table for a second."

"Huh?" Kuwabara touched the table anyway. Emerald vanished and reappeared next to it. "Whoa! How did you know where it was?"

"When you touch something," Ginger supplied, "you leave an aura trace for a few seconds. Like a handprint."

"Except it disappears so much faster than a normal handprint."

A scream erupted from the forgotten television, causing them to jump. "Um… maybe we should restart the movie." Keiko suggested. "We missed a lot of it."

"Good idea… this isn't a 3-D movie right?" Ginger asked.

They whipped around and stared at the half rotten, decaying man that was dragging himself out of the TV. He straightened up and raised his arm to attack. This knocked Emerald out of her surprised induced stupor. She leapt forward and yanked Keiko out of the way of the slicing energy.

"That is definitely not something from a TV." She commented as she pushed Keiko back.

"No, that is something made out of wind, Em. It's slightly translucent."

"I'd figured as much." She agreed as she flamed up her hands.

"How do you expect to burn air?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I'm not that stupid." Emerald glared at him. "I'm going to disrupt the air currents with heat. If they aren't regular, whoever it is that is controlling this thing can't anymore."

Fire spread out and swirled around the base of the figure. It flickered, warped, and then dissipated.

"See?" She smirked. A flicker of light appeared in her vision. "Kuso." Emerald threw open the window and jumped outside. The aura of the air elemental retreated farther and farther into the sky.

"Tch." She turned around and vaulted back in the window.

"What was it?" Yusuke asked.

"One of the elementals that attacked earlier."

"Why didn't you get them?"

"They took off in the air! How am I supposed to follow them?"

Everyone rearranged the room and put the video back in to watch again.

*Em?* Ginger projected the thought. She picked it up but so did Hiei.

*No Ginger.* You answer had a concrete finality to it. She sighed and sat back down on the couch.

*What did she mean?* Hiei demanded.

*Nothing Hiei.* Emerald quickly answered.

*What aren't you telling us?*

*NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!*

Hiei reeled back from the force of the verbal blow. There was no conversation between the two for several long moments as they stared at the TV

*I'll… tell when I am ready. That's the best I can do.*

Hiei surreptitiously glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Emerald continued to stare straight ahead but she looked tired and worn, as if she had had enough of the incessant questioning. He shifted his weight and leaned back, smirking victoriously.

Emerald woke up and blinked in surprise to find the room shrouded in darkness. *The movie is over… I guess?* She stretched and allowed her ears and tail to pop out. With her enhanced night vision, she easily picked up on all the details of the room. *Huh… I don't remember those two books being there.* She wandered over to the small table and picked them up. *Japanese to English dictionary… English grammar: Beginning level… huh?* Emerald started at the covers for a few more seconds. *I'm sure no one would mind if I borrowed these books for a bit.* She looked around quickly. *Good, no one is around.* Emerald turned around and hurried out of the room. She raced to her room and shut the door.

*What are you doing Neko?* Mica asked with an appalled tone.

*Shut up!* Mica recoiled in shock from the venom in the verbal slap. She retreated to a corner of her mind and grumbled. Emerald sighed in annoyance and opened the dictionary and began to read.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! The next chapter is up so much faster! I'm proud of myself. I would like to thank sakura1243 for reviewing. It mean a lot to me that all of you have hung in here to still read after my sporadic updating. Here is the next chapter!

For the next five days, Emerald was a recluse. She was elusive during the day-only able to be found for meals- and she talked for very short times with Yusuke and everyone who came to visit after school before returning to her room. Whenever she left, Kurama would watch with a self-satisfied smile before returning to whatever he was doing.

On the sixth day, Emerald stayed downstairs for almost the entire time that they were there. Just before they left, she disappeared again. Yusuke and Kuwabara left Kurama to take Keiko home.

Kurama turned to the right and continued walking towards the area where his house was. As he passed under a tree, the branches and leaves shook minutely. He leapt back and prepared himself for an attack.

Emerald dropped down in front of him and scowled at him. "Relax. I'm not here to attack you."

Kurama straightened up. "Emerald. What can I do for you?"

Her scowl never left her face. "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course." Kurama was confused as to why she was asking him instead of Hiei or Ginger. "What is it?"

"Not here." Emerald was horrified to discover that a light blush was spreading across her face. "Can it be at your house?"

Now Kurama was extremely interested. "Of course." Kurama resumed walking with Emerald close behind. They reached his house without another word being spoken. Before he opened the door, Kurama paused. "Here, you need to refer to me as-"

"Shuichi, I already know what you are going to say. Relax. I know how to behave."

Kurama nodded and opened the door. "Mother! I'm home!" He called as he removed his shoes. Emerald followed him in and copied his actions.

"Oh Shuichi, you are back." Shiori came around the corner. "How was your day? Oh! You brought a friend home!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm Kazue Machi. It's very nice to meet you Minamino-san. Please excuse my intrusion. I'm having trouble with English and Shuichi-kun said he would help me."

"Oh. It is no intrusion at all!" Shiori smiled brightly. "I'm just happy that Shuichi finally brought a friend home."

"Mother!" Kurama complained as Emerald giggled lightly. "We are going to go up to my room to study." He sighed and started up the stairs.

"I'll bring tea and snacks up in a minute." Shiori called happily after them.

Kurama heaved a sigh and shook his head as he closed the door. Emerald sat down on his bed. "Good thinking down there."

"I was an assassin. I have to be able to think fast."

Kurama sat down in his desk chair. "Now, what was the favor that you needed from me."

Emerald opened her bag. "I wasn't lying down there when I said I needed help with my English." She pulled out the grammar book and dictionary. "I have a hunch that it was you that left these but I really don't care. I've read the grammar book and basically memorized the entire dictionary but I really don't understand how I am supposed to say this. It doesn't make sense."

Kurama started to chuckle. Emerald glared at him and opened her mouth to argue with him when someone knocked on the door. They became quiet and Shiori entered the room, carrying a tray with tea and cookies on it.

"Here's a snack while you two study." She smiled while exiting the room.

Emerald bit a cookie in half and chewed on it thoughtfully for a moment. "I believe that she thinks that I am your girlfriend."

Kurama blushed slightly. "I apologize for my mother."

"It's fine. I really don't mind."

They worked on pronunciation for the next hour. Kurama was amazed to find that she actually had memorized most of the words in the dictionary, at least in the order of the letters. She also had a good grasp on basic sentence structure.

Emerald took the empty tray downstairs. When she placed it in the sink, the clink caused Shiori to come in. "Thank you, Kazue-chan. How is your studying going?"

"My pronunciation is improving greatly."

Shiori began to wash the dishes. "I'm glad Shuichi is finally showing interest in girls. He has never brought one home before."

"Oh no, Shuichi-kun and I don't like each other that way." Emerald hastily explained.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. I know for a fact that he is starting to like someone else and I know she likes him as well. They both are just too shy to tell each other."

"Oh really?" She looked very happy.

"Yeah. It might take a while but they will eventually get together." Emerald put a finger to her lips. "But don't tell Shuichi-kun I said so. He'll get so mad at me."

"Don't worry. I won't." Shiori waver her back up the stairs.

Emerald closed the door to Kurama's room. "Your mom is nice. And pretty."

"Thank you. I think she is as well."

Emerald sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chin. "What's wrong?" Kurama put down the book he was reading and focused on Emerald.

"Nothing really." She hesitated. "I'm just trying to remember what my mother was like." Kurama sat quietly, waiting in anticipation for a brief glimpse of Emerald's elusive past. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I almost can't remember what she looked like. I remember that she had black hair that was cropped close to her head. Other than that, her figure is basically a blur." She stared into space for a time. "I was three the last time I saw her so I guess that its natural that my memory of her is obscure." She stood up. "I think I should go back now." She picked up the books and put them in her bag.

"Wait a moment." Kurama grabbed another book and held it out to her. "This is the next level of grammar."

Emerald added that to her pack as well. "I should be suspicious of what you are planning."

"Are you?"

"Not enough to make me worried." She started downstairs. He followed. "Thank you for the snacks Minamino-san." She bowed goodbye to Shiori.

"Please call me Shiori. Come anytime. Kazue-chan."

"Bye-bye Shuichi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emerald walked until she was around the corner. After looking around to see if there were any humans around, she took off to the house, not noticing the blood red eyes that watched her progress.

When Kurama entered his room again, he was surprised to see a black haired fire demon standing in a corner. "Hiei. Do you need something?" Kurama began to clean up the papers and things he had used to explain the pronunciation to Emerald.

"What were you and the onna doing, kitsune?"

Kurama paused and then resumed cleaning. "Onna? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you have no idea what I am talking about. That onna just left your house."

"DO you mean Emerald?" His question was met with a glare. "She came and asked for help with English pronunciation."

"Why would she ask you for help? She hates you."

"She would have to be an idiot to ask Yusuke or Kuwabara for help and we both know that she is not an idiot."

"Hn." Hiei glared off at the wall.

Kurama finished cleaning up and pinned Hiei with a measured gaze. "Why do you care Hiei?"

"Hn. What makes you think that I do?"

"Just the fact that you are always paying attention to what she does." Kurama sat down in his desk chair again.

"I don't always pay attention to her."

"You just proved that you do by coming and asking me why she was here."

Hiei just glared at him and left through the window. Kurama sighed. "It's going to take those two a long time to admit their feelings."

Hiei dropped lightly onto a branch outside his window. He glanced over at Emerald's room. Hiei hastily shook his head and entered his room. *I feel nothing for that onna.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald woke up the next morning late. *10… oh.* Her sleep fogged brain thought slowly. She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black tank top.

She jumped into the shower and hissed at the ice cold water that hit her skin. She waited for a couple minutes. When the water did not warm up she shut it off and got dressed.

Emerald walked downstairs, trying to finger comb the knots out of her hair. A soft curse escaped her lips as her fingers hit a snarl. She was still working on it when she entered the living room to find Yusuke and Kuwabara soaking on the couch. "Oh great. You guys are here. I'd bet anything that you are the cause of the ice water."

They squirmed under her glare. "You're right." Ginger joined her in the room. "They were fighting and broke the water heater."

Emerald rolled her eyes and turned away. "What are they doing here anyways? Shouldn't they be at school?"

"Em, its Saturday." Ginger giggled.

"Oh. Still, why are they here?"

"Cause they want to be."

"Whatever." Emerald had already lost attention for sating her hunger.

She grabbed some leftover rice, ham, and an apple. She ate quickly before leaving to go outside. But Yusuke and Kuwabara had migrated to the outside and were wrestling. She growled in annoyance and walked off into the woods.

She ended up sitting in a tree, watching the birds flit between the branches. She smiled as some of them circled around her.

Without warning, the entire tree crumbled to the ground.

Emerald fell onto a pile of debris. She barely had time to regain her breath before a wave of earth came crashing down on her. She struggled to the surface and leapt towards a tree. It fell before she reached it.

"Tch." She held herself up in the air. Stones lifted off the ground and pelted towards her. Emerald dodged them all, cursing herself for forgetting her katana. She called out the belt and continued dodging while she raised her body temperature.

When it was high enough to melt rock, she released a long flame that destroyed all the rocks that were in the air. She landed lightly on the ground and sprinted back towards the house before she could be attacked again. Emerald kept her body temperature at the same level.

Just before she reached the clearing, the ground bucked and rolled underneath her. She struggled to regain her footing. The movement paused for a second. Taking advantage of the second, Emerald launched herself into the clearing. She spun around and scanned the woods behind her.

"Emerald!" Yusuke yelled at her. "Get away from the trees!"

"It's not going to make a difference." She muttered.

Kuwabara grabbed her arm to pull her away. He leapt back with a yelp and blew furiously on his stinging hand.

"This isn't an earthquake you aho!" she barked at Yusuke to stop his incessant yelling.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"An attack." Ginger materialized next to Emerald. "How many do you think it is?"

"One. And he is going to be exhausted soon."

"Only one caused all this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Any more and I actually would have been hurt in the forest."

They waited and the tremors slowed down, then stopped. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke came up beside them.

"An earth elemental."

"Where?" He looked around.

"Right here." Emerald slammed her hand into the ground. She heaved and dragged a guy out of the ground. She tossed him down and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" She growled.

"I'm here to kill you." He sneered but his hands trembled in fear.

"I'm sure whoever sent you couldn't possible believe that you could actually hurt Emerald." Ginger crossed her arms.

"My orders are to kill that bitch or injure her in the attempt."

Emerald smirked. "You suck as an assassin. Rule #1, never give away your job."

The earth elemental blushed in anger. "My queens will completely destroy you!" He pointed at Emerald.

A look of disgust covered her face. "Your queens? What a letdown." She sighed. "I thought I might be dealing with some actual representatives of the elementals." She stared down at him. "I am not in the mood to kill you. Go back and tell your 'queens' to rot in hell." She turned away and walked towards the house.

A creaking sounded as a spear of earth pointed itself at her back. When it would have hit her, Emerald disappeared. "I said I wasn't in the mood." The dark voice came from behind him before he burst into flame. "But I guess I am now." She stared dispassionately as he became a thick pile of ashes.

"Why did you kill him?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Because his masters would have killed him when he got back so he never would have stopped attacking." She walked toward the house. "I gave him a chance to live. I'm not keen on giving second ones.

Later in the day.

Emerald was lying on the couch, contemplating the ceiling. "What is a queen?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmm. A nick name that is given to a certain group of elementals. They are usually people that are trying to usurp the top positions in the elements. They normally take prisoners as slaves and those prisoners are only allowed to call them queen."

"So they are trying to kill you why?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. Not too sure."

"Did you hold a high position?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. It wouldn't matter if I did anyway. Even if they did kill me, they wouldn't gain the position. Only someone of the same element could."

"So if they were fire elements, would they have any reason to attack you?"

"The only reason would be to take the belt from me. And Yusuke, do you actually think someone would succeed in killing me?"

"Probably not. No need to worry about that anyway." His pocket beeped.

"Yo." Koenma greeted them from the compact.

Emerald crouched down and peered over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I have some test that I need to give you, Emerald."

"Tests?" She perked in interest and her cat side came out. Her tail twitched. "Are they hard?"

"You'll find out when you get here. Botan will escort you." The screen went blank and Botan jumped out of a portal.

"Come Emerald." She happily drug her through the portal. As soon as they regained their balance, Botan continued to pull her along through the halls until they reached Koenma's office. Emerald was shoved inside and the door slammed behind her.

Emerald brushed herself off and looked at Koenma. "Kinda in a hurry, isn't she?"

"Botan has been busy lately. Sit down." He indicated the mini replica of his desk.

Mini might be an exaggeration, but placed next to the giant desk with a baby sitting in it, the arrangement looked quite comical. Emerald giggled as she took a seat. "So what are the tests?"

"I'm testing your ability to blend in the human world. I'm giving you test on what an average human teenager would know in their school subjects and I want to see how close you can look to a human."

"Huh?" Emerald blinked in surprise. "No tests on my powers?"

"No. The main goal of the spirit detectives is to keep demons out of the human world. Sometimes that requires entering the Makai but most of the encounters take place in the Ningenkai. You may be required to blend in with the ningen to succeed in a mission."

"Okay." Emerald took the papers and pencil from his hand. She set to work and sped through all the tests. When it came to English, her pace slowed but she finished it all.

Finally, after about two hours, Emerald stretched and handed Koenma the papers. "Done."

"Very good." He set the papers aside and settled back into his seat. "Now show me the best imitation of a ningen that you can do."

Emerald closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She opened her eyes and waited for Koenma's approval.

He nodded and carefully looked her over. "Hm. Yes. Very good." He snapped a picture of her.

Emerald barely stopped herself from crushing him. "What was that for?" She ground out.

"I'm going to give your picture and some other human pictures to my demon detectors,"

*Demon detectors? How corny can a name get?*

*Hush Mica.* Emerald paused. *But you are right.*

"and ask them to analyze them. If they can't pick you out as a demon, you pass the test."

"Okay. Is that it?" Emerald stretched a kink out of her back.

"Yes. You may go back now."

Botan entered the room. "Lets go Emerald. Lots of time and little to do." She said in a frazzled voice. Emerald was pushed along and dropped rudely outside the door after a harrowing oar ride.

"What's her problem?" Emerald muttered as she got to her fee.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had left while Emerald was gone. Ginger was reading ini a chair when Emerald looked for her. "What was up?" She asked without looking up.

Emerald flopped down on the couch. "Nothing much. He wanted to see how well I could blend with humans. It wasn't exciting at all." They sat in silence for a while before Emerald groaned. "I'm bored!"

Ginger chuckled. "Of course you are. Go do something."

"What though?"

"Run, train, sleep, swim, I don't care. Find something so you won't annoy me."

"Fine." Emerald left and went up to her room. *She doesn't care if I am bored.*

*She gave you things to do.*

Emerald grumbled. *She didn't do anything with me though.*

*Walk on your own feet.*

*You are mean too!* She whined. *You don't love me either Mica!*

*Just go find something to do, Neko.*

Emerald pouted as Mica faded out. "Fine. I'll go find something." She leapt off her balcony.

As soon as she landed, she started to run. She had no particular direction in mind so she just ran. She ended up next to a lake. *Well, she did say swim.* Emerald thought after a moment. *It's going to be cold.* She pulled off her shirts and shorts and dived into the water.

She surfaced with a gasp. "N-not cold! Freezing!" she chattered. Emerald didn't get out. She kept diving, seeing how long she could stay at one time. After a while, the water didn't seem so cold anymore. She surfaced again and stayed up. Admiring how quiet it was.

"Onna, what are you doing?"

*Was.* She thought before she turned to look at the shore. "Hey Hiei. Want to join me?" She asked half heartedly.

"Swim?"

"Yep. The water is only a little cold." Emerald swam over to the bank in slow, collected strokes.

"Why are you swimming?"

"Because I got bored." She walked out of the water. Her underwear clung to her more than normal but it didn't seem to bother her. She walked donw the shoreline to a large rock and sat on it.

"You went swimming because you were bored."

"Yep."

"There wasn't anything you could do at the house?"

"Ginger kicked me out." He raised an eyebrow. "She was right though. If I had stayed there, I would have moaned around and annoyed the shit out of her."

"Hn." Hiei leaned against a tree.

"Now what should I do?" Emerald asked herself. She contemplated this as she sat, drying. After fifteen minutes passed in silence, she stood up and put her shirt and shorts back on. "I have no idea what to do. I've already run, swam, and got into a fight today. And I went to talk to Koenma. There is nothing interesting left."

"A fight?" Hiei walked away from the tree.

Emerald fell into step beside him. "Yeah. Some earth demon tried to attack me. Not even worth working up a sweat."

Hiei quickly gave her a once over. "Didn't work up a sweat but you got a scratch on the back of your arm."

"WHAT?" Emerald twisted her arm and stared at the cut. "I… didn't even realize."

"How did you get it?" Emerald squirmed and looked away from his gaze. "Baka onna."

"I'm not an idiot!" She sputtered.

"Oh? Then how did you become injured?

"It must have happened when I fell or when the ground covered me."

"You fell?"

"I didn't trip so don't give me that look." Emerald stormed at him. "The tree I was sitting on collapsed underneath me and I fell on all the pieces."

"Like I said before, baka onna."

"Go stuff it." She grumbled. Hiei smirked. Emerald looked at him and then giggled. "That was kind of a lame insult." Her eyes landed on his katana. "Oh. I thought of something I can do!" She smiled happily. "I can sharpen my katana." They exited the woods and she blinked in surprise at how dark it was. "Oh. It got late fast."

"You were gone for a while."

"Guess so. Did you come looking for me?" She asked.

Hiei looked away. "Why would I do that?"

"Hm. You're right." Her eyes looked sad for a second before she entered the house.

Ginger leaned out of the kitchen. "You're back just in time, Em. Dinner is almost ready."

Emerald looked warily at the kitchen. "Did you cook it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll skip it."

She started to walk past. A spatula came centimeters away from her nose. "No, you won't." Emerald turned to glare at her but paled at the look on her face. Ginger pushed her into the kitchen and made her sit down. Emerald sat there and waited for her demise.

*I could take over and get you out of here.* Mica tried.

*How does that constitute as my life being in danger?*

*That toxic sludge will kill you.*

*So will she once you go back.* Emerald eyed the doors and windows to see if she had a chance to escape. She saw Hiei standing just outside the door. He was smirking and there was amusement in his eyes. She glared at him but was interrupted when Ginger put a dish down in front of her.

Emerald gulped when she looked at the slightly stringy mess that could possibly be spaghetti. "Spaghetti?" She asked slowly.

"Yep." Ginger smiled happily.

Emerald turned green but picked up a fork and stabbed the spaghetti. The entire mass came up. She hesitated and then bit into it. She crunched for a long while before she swallowed and put it down again. "How long did you boil the spaghetti?"

"Boil?" Ginger asked. "I didn't boil it. I put it in a pan with water and put it in the oven for half an hour."

Emerald sweat dropped at the accomplished look on her face. "Yeah. You should have boiled it for three minutes."

Emerald stood up. Ginger moved forward but she had already run out of the kitchen and was halfway up the stairs before Ginger had reached the spot Emerald had been.

*Sorry Ginger. I like my stomach too much to subject it to that.* Emerald entered her room and glanced at her fridge. *Ew! I've left that Chinese food in there for so long. That's going to be disgusting to clean up.* She pulled an ice cream container from the freezer.

Emerald dashed downstairs and snatched a handful of spoons before Ginger could say anything. After she had safely returned to her room, she sat on the roof and scooped out some ice cream. She hummed contently as she savored her treat.

As she scooped out a second bite, she saw a small movement near the edge of the roof. "Want some Hiei? It's chocolate." She held out an extra spoon. Hiei left the shadow and walked over. Emerald placed the container on the roof between them. Hiei sat down and took a bite. Emerald smiled and took a third bite.

They sat on the roof eating until the container was emptied. Emerald left her spoon in the container and sighed. "Much better than the food Ginger would have tried to feed up."

"You aren't worried about how she is going to feel?"

"Nope not a bit." Emerald stared up at the sky. "She knows that I am not going to soften my words for her sake. I never have. I care about her but I've always thought that it hurts worse to find out the truth later." She stood abruptly. "I'm going to sleep." She jumped off the roof and disappeared inside her room.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her abrupt departure. *You're not going to be able to hide forever.* he commented.

*I may not be able to hide, Hiei, but I can run.*

*You'll be caught.*

*I'd love to meet the being capable of catching me. Her voice was thickly coated in venom.

Hiei snorted and left for his room as well.

Once again, thank you all for reading. I will try and keep my chapter updates to every two or three weeks from now on. I feel a breakthrough coming in my slow writing. Love you all! -Rai


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I know I didn't make two weeks exactly but this is pretty damn close for me. I'm really excited about this chapter and the chapters that follow. I call this phase of the story the healing process but it is a really long healing. Or so it seems to me. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I'd like to thank Angel of Randomosity for reviewing. I love you! And I love all of you readers that don't review as well! And here is the chapter!

Emerald woke up the next day around seven. She jumped in and out of the cold shower as fast as she could. After she got dressed, she went downstairs and found that Yusuke and Kuwabara were back again. And this time, they brought Kurama with them.

"Morning." He greeted Emerald.

"Morning." She smiled and then searched through the fridge for something to eat. She ended up just pulling out a banana. Emerald sat at the table and ate while watching Yusuke and Kuwabara scarf down things that she never could have imagined eating as breakfast.

"Emerald."

She turned her head to look at Kurama. "Hm?"

"When they are done, Koenma wishes to see everyone."

"Okay." She threw her banana peel away. "Let me know when they're finished." She went back up to her room and slipped on short, soft leather boots. She slipped her katana on over her pants but left off her kunai and fan. She had just pulled her hair back in a ponytail when Kurama's voice floated up the stairs.

"Emerald. They are ready."

She came downstairs and saw everyone waiting. "You're coming to Ginger?"

"Yep. He asked for me to come as well."

"Okay."

When they reached Koenma's office, an ogre ran up to them and gave Kurama a box and a bag. "Lord Koenma said to get these. Could you give them to him?" The ogre ran away without waiting for an answer.

"An ogre handed me these and told me to give them to you." Kurama deposited the packages on Koenma's desk.

"Thank you Kurama. Now Emerald, about those tests you took the other day."

"Yeah?"

"You passed them all and will be going to school with Kurama starting tomorrow." The minutes passed by in silence as he looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry." She broke herself out of her stupor. "I could have sworn that you just said that I would be attending a NINGEN school." There was a completely calm, happy look on her face. Ginger edged away from her.

"Yes. I did. Aren't you happy?"

"Happy?" She asked. "HOW THE HELL COULD I POSSIBLY BE HAPPY?!!!" Her entire demeanor changed as she screeched her fury. "You are sending me to some building in the Ningenkai that is infested with ningen that I have to spend my entire day in?" Koenma shrank back. "And why the hell would you even consider placing me there."

"B-because you are good at the subjects and liked learning English."

That caught Emerald's attention. "You!" She rounded on Kurama. "You were the one who suggested that I go to a school? AUGH!" She turned and stormed out of the room. *I'M NOT GOING!* blasted through everyone's minds.

"That was better than I expected." Ginger gave a sigh of relief.

"What did you expect?" Kuwabara asked. "I expected her to knock both of them back at least into the Ningenkai."

"Why would she do that?"

"You should know that by now." Hiei had a superior smirk on his face.

"Well I don't. Why do you think it is shrimp?"

"Because, baka, she doesn't like being ordered around."

"Wow Hiei." Ginger rolled her eyes. "However did you find that out?" She turned to Kurama. "And you. You were the stupidest of all!"

Kurama took a step back. "I thought she would like going to school. And I didn't mean for her to find out that I suggested it." He said in his defense.

"Well, the damage is done. If you had asked her directly, she might have actually accepted." Ginger scooped up the box and bag. "I'll give these to her. I'll try and convince her to go but no promises." She walked off as well and met Botan near the entrance.

"I just dropped Emerald off. Do you need to go back as well?"

"Yes. I have to try to repair the damage that those baka caused."

"Good luck." Botan said as she left Ginger at the door.

Ginger took a deep breath and began her terrifying journey. She found Emerald sitting on her balcony railing. "Em."

Emerald sighted. "You're here to try and get me to go, aren't you?" The question was rhetorical.

"Em, if Kurama and Koenma hadn't tried to force you to go, would you have eventually wanted to go?" Emerald scowled but didn't say anything. "You don't have to go for a long time. You could make a deal like you are only required to go to school for a certain number of months and then you get to choose whether you want to go or not."

Emerald sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to lose?"

"Because you know I'm right."

"You know, you're not always right."

"Really? I know I'm right about school." When that didn't get a reaction, she added. "And I know that you are starting to have a crush on Hiei."

A blush spread across her face and she whirled around. "I do not have a cru-" Her words froze in her throat at the shining (literally) puppy dog eyes that Ginger was giving her.

"You will agree to the arrangement that I make with Koenma, won't you?" Emerald nodded slowly. "Good. Follow me and we'll make the arrangements."

Ginger dropped the packages off in Emerald's room and continued down the stairs. Emerald followed. Botan was waiting and she took both of them to Koenma's office. Ginger happily explained her idea to Koenma.

"That sounds very good." They started to discuss the time limit.

Hiei looked at Emerald. Her face had a blank look and so did her eyes. *Onna?* He asked. *Onna, what's wrong?* Emerald still didn't answer.

"Okay. Then three months it is." Koenma agreed.

"Yay!" Ginger jumped. "I did it! I did it!"

Emerald's cat ears and tail snapped out, fur completely on end. She hissed and jumped back until her back hit the wall. The room filled with growls that rumbled out of her throat. "Emerald!" Kuwabara yelled. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer but continue to growl and glare at Ginger. *Onna!*

*Fucking bitch! I'll tear your throat out for that! How dare you use that on me! Abusing my trust! You will pay heavily in blood!* Emerald's entire mind was consumed with the idea of harming Ginger. Ginger smiled and edged behind Kurama.

"Did I interpret her growls right?" She asked Hiei. "Are those threats against my life?"

"What did you do to her to make her so furious at you?" he asked.

"Um… I convinced her to allow me to make a deal with Koenma about school."

Emerald's growl increased several decibels. "I believe that is not what she is mad about." Kurama looked at the woman that was hiding behind him.

"Well… I did something else too." She admitted hesitantly.

Emerald snarled and lunged at Ginger. Ginger squeaked and disappeared in the light. Emerald snarled again and began to search the room. Hiei grunted and got up off the window sill. He walked over to her. *Onna.* he called. She continued to search the room. *Baka onna! Look at me!* She whirled around on him. Her eyes were completely dilated, just a rim of yellow around the black. *she is not here. Searching for her isn't going to do anything. Calm down.*

Emerald stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before she shut her own. She let out a shuddering breath and slumped to sit on the floor. "I'm seriously going to tear her apart the next time I see her." She muttered as she held her head in her hands.

"What did she do to set you off like that?" Yusuke asked.

"She was a sneaky little bitch." The silence hung as they all waited for a real answer. "Fine. She temporarily caught my will."

"How did she do that?" Kuwabara scratched his head. "You have a strong will so that would be difficult for someone who couldn't talk through their minds."

"It's a light elemental demon trick. They do something that throws the victim off balance and then shine their light on the person's eyes, temporarily freezing their will. The longer it holds, the stronger the demon. I suggested to her that she use that on any demons that attacked her when I wasn't around. We practiced it a lot for her to be able to use it correctly. I can't believe that she would use that on me for this." Emerald slammed her fist into the floor.

"What did she do to cause you to be off balance?" Kurama asked.

Emerald froze and, to her horror, a blush spread across her face at the memory. "Nothing important." She mumbled as she faced thopposite direction.

"What was it?" Yusuke's head popped into her line of sight.

"I said nothing." Emerald repeated. She turned to Koenma. "Three months, right?" She asked.

"Yes. You must attend school for three months." He confirmed.

Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing and left the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara left hor on her tail, pestering her to try and find the reason.

Ginger materialized next to Koenma's desk. "One crisis averted." She sighed with relief.

"One to go." Kurama reminded her. "We still have to get her into the school."

"We'll deal with that tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Emerald! Get down now or you will be late to school!" Ginger yelled up the stairs. The doorbell rang and she cast one last look at the stairs before going to answer it. "Oh. Morning Kurama. Why are you here?" She stepped aside to let him in.

"I cam to lend a hand in getting Emerald to school. Looks like it's needed."

"No it's not." Emerald's voice floated down the stairs.

"Then come down and prove it!" Ginger's voice sounded exasperated.

"Fine." She mumbled as she came into view. Emerald stopped in front of the pair and glared sullenly at the ground like a little kid. She was wearing the maroon female uniform that was required at his school. Her hair was completely black.

"You are ready." Ginger nodded in approval.

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Emerald paused. She raised her eyes to meet his. "Shuichi-kun." Her dark gray eyes shot a clear warning at him. 'I'm going to make your day hell' was evident in her gaze.

"Then, after you Kazue-chan."

"Kazue?" Ginger started.

"I figured she wouldn't mind if I borrowed her name. Although, I never expected to have to use it this way." She waved farewell to Ginger as they shut the door behind them. "I assume that by you calling me that, that you told Koenma to sue that name for school for me."

"Yes. I'll take you to the office to check in. You should be in the same class as me."

"Oh happy days!" A wicked smile contradicted the sugary tone of her voice. "I get to annoy you all day long."

"Am I going to deeply regret making you come to school?" he asked the obvious.

"Shuichi, your day is going to be very interesting." Emerald sped up a couple of steps.

Kurama sighed and smiled slightly. *It's going to be interesting all right.*

They reached the school and headed straight to the office. Kurama greeted the secretary and introduced Emerald. "This is Kazue Machi, the new transfer student."

"Oh how nice of you Minamino-kun. Her first day here and you are showing her around."

Kurama smiled. "Yes. Her parents and my mother are old friends."

"That's nice. Kazue-san, here is your room assignment and some papers that your parents need to sign. You are in Minamino-kun's class. He'll help you catch up with your studies."

"Thank you." Emerald quietly smiled.

Kurama stepped up and took her papers for her. They said their goodbyes and left. "Interesting act in there." He said under his breath.

"Mm. It's a habit."

"To pretend you are shy?"

"No. To be quiet. I'll talk more later. Besides, I don't feel that I should have to talk to any humans who will not benefit me."

"Interesting philosophy."

"Well, it suits my needs." They cut off their conversation as they reached the classroom.

Kurama opened the door. "After you." He said in slightly accented English.

"Thank you very much." Emerald replied in the same. Kurama smiled and followed her in. He went and sat down in his seat. Emerald walked over to the sensei. "I'm the transfer student, Kazue Machi."

The sensei quickly glanced at her papers and handed them back. He then turned and wrote her name on the board. Emerald stared at his head with a look of concentration. Kurama's eyes widened slightly when he realized what she must be doing. "Class, this is Kazue Machi."

Everyone focused their attention on Emerald. She smiled but her eyes just swept over the class. "Where did you live before, Kazue-san?" A boy in the first row asked.

"Lots of places." Emerald barely glanced at him. "My dad moved around for work so I've lived in England, America, France, Italy, China, and here, to name a few." She shot a look at Kurama. "It's been a while since I've been in Japan but we came back ofen to visit Shuichi-kun and his mother."

Sensei looked happy to find this out. "Then maybe we can have you sit next to Minamino-san. Hara-san, would you mind giving your seat to Kazue-san."

A boy with tousled brown hair popped his head up when his friend nudged him in the side. "Iie." He replied rubbing his eyes. He got up, walked to an empty seat in the back, sat down, and promptly fell asleep again.

Emerald sat down next to Kurama and smiled at him. *You really shouldn't have done that.*

*Too late.* She smiled at him again and then looked forward as the teacher began lecturing.

Kurama kept a close eye on Emerald for the rest of the morning. It didn't seem as if she had tried to influence anyone else's thoughts. He was also surprised tat the accuracy of her answers.

Emerald slumped down on her desk with a sigh. Kurama chuckled. "Come on. You've only got through half the day."

"Humans are so tiring." She mumbled, not moving.

"Ginger packed two bento for us."

"If she made it, I don't want it."

"No. She said she bought them."

"Okay but can we go outside."

"Sure."

Emerald stood up. "You know, Shuichi-kun." She commented thoughtfully after a couple of bites. "I've been getting death glares from the females all day. Do you know why?"

He sweat dropped. "I have an idea."

"Which is?" Emerald prodded when he didn't continue.

"Ah, you see, I'm fairly popular with the girls at this school.

"Oh. Is that why a group of them radiating bloodlust are headed over here right now." She fell silent as they watched the approaching group.

"Hey, new girl. Kazue-chan was it?" The lead girl asked. "Could we talk to you for a bit?"

Emerald swallowed her mouthful. "I'm eating right now. Could it wait till later?"

"No."

Emerald sighed and then gulped down the rest of her food. She threw the trash away. "Okay then. I'll be right back, Shuichi." She purposely left off an honorific. Emerald chuckled inside as she watched the girls struggle to not explode at that.

Kurama looked after with an apprehensive air. *She better not be stupid enough to try and fight them. *

Emerald stopped and placed herself so her back was facing the opening of the little alleyway that the girls had managed to find on campus. They had their backs to the walls. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

They quickly lost their polite demeanor. "Stay away from Minamino-kun!"

"Why?"

"Why? Cause he's ours!" The lead girl shouted, outraged.

"Really? I'll have to confirm that with him later. Is that all you wanted?" Emerald taunted as she sensed two other girls coming up behind her.

"You t promise that you won't talk to him anymore."

"No."

"What?" All the girls screamed.

"You heard me. Until you mark him, he is fair game."

The lead girl tried to compose herself. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. We tried to warn you not we have to hurt you."

Emerald raised an eyebrow and moved to the right. A girl flew by her and hit half of the girls in fron t of her. She moved to the left and the rest of the girls were bowled over by another girl. "You were saying?" Emerald chuckled and walked away.

"You won't get away with this!" the lead girl screeched. "The Minamino Shuichi-sama fan club will make sure of it!"

Emerald started laughing when she reached Kurama.

"What did you do to them?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"W-w-when- hahahaha- did- hahaha- you get- hahahaha- a fan club?" Emerald gave up on talking and collapsed on the ground, rolling in laughter.

Kurama flushed. "They made it on their own. I had nothing to do with it."

Emerald slowly calmed down. "Sorry." She wiped her eyes. "It was just so funny when they tried to threaten me to keep me away from you. I think I enjoyed it to much."

"What did you do?"

"I goaded them in to thinking that I'm going after you."

Kurama rubbed his forehead. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't now. Because it was fun?" Emerald looked at him upside down.

"Please don't do that again."

"Why not?"

"Because it is going to make things difficult."

"For you or for me?"

"Both."

"Don't worry. I'll try not to do that anymore. I have to leave the way open, right?" Emerald smirked.

Everyone began to head inside and Emerald turned to follow them. Kurama sighed and stood up. *I did say that I would make today hell for you.* Kurama winced and followed her back to the class room.

The rest of the lessons bored Emerald and her eyes glazed over as she stared at a fixed spot on the wall. The sensei called on her a couple of times but when she responded with the correct answer each time he decided to leave her be.

*Why did you come if you are going to stare at the wall, onna?*

Emerald sat up startled but shook off Kurama's questioning look.*I just jolted awake when my body started to slip.* He locked back up at Sensei.

*You are pathetic onna. How could you not sense my energy?*

*Excuse me for being bored. School is a pain.*

*Then why are you here?*

*I didn't have much of a choice.* Emerald could feel his derision. *No. I do not mean I am here because of a promise. Ginger can be very persuasive when she begins to threaten you.*

*But she did not threaten you.* It wasn't a question.

*No.*

*Then what is the real reason that you are here?* Hiei felt an emotion for a second before she clamped down and hid it again. *Onna.*

*Must you root out everything you don't know about me Hiei? Let me maintain my illusions.* She ignored his psychic probes for the rest of the day. She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt his youki move a way.

Kurama and Emerald waited around for a bit to collect Emerald's work for her to catch up on and wait for the crowd of waiting girls to disperse. They stayed concentrated for a long while and Emerald and Kurama eventually decided to find a back way out of the school.

They left through the back door and gave a wide berth to the athletic clubs that were practicing. They ducked behind some trees just as the girls decided to circle the building instead of waiting by the entrance gate.

Emerald and Kurama looked at them and then at the gat. There still were enough girls left over there to block their way out. Emerald scanned the yard for another way. She nudged Kurama in the side and nodded towards the athletic shed. Kurama shrugged and they snuck over behind it. "How are you suggesting we get out from here?" he asked under his breath.

Emerald smiled and began to climb the fence. When she reached the top, she grabbed it with her hand and vaulted over it. She landed lightly on the other side and raised an eyebrow when she found Kurama still on the other side. "Coming?" He just jumped over the fence. "Show off. I thought we were supposed to act like ningen."

"And all ningen can vault over a fence using one hand."

"True but none can just hop over a fence like that. If you get to do that, I ant to be able to as well." She complained.

Kurama shook hi head. "If I allow you to jump over the fence, you will start to forget to be cautions."

"I will not! I've lived by being cautions!"

"You did not." He countered. "You lived by hiding yourself but you have never had to hide the fact that you are a demon."

Emerald opened her mouth to argue but thought about it. "I guess so." She grudgingly agreed.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the place that Emerald had to split off to return to the house. "See ya later Kurama." She called as she picked up speed.

He just nodded and walked towards his own house.

The door slammed as Emerald rushed inside. Her books and school bag flew into the living room as she dashed upstairs. The door bell rang as she started downstairs again, devoid of her school uniform. She was wearing a dark blue Chinese style top and black shorts, her katana tied to her side. Emerald glanced around for Ginger as she opened the door at the second ring.

Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood outside the door. "Aw! We're too late."

"Too late for what?" Emerald was confused.

"We wanted to see you in your uniform." Yusuke smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Now I know. Thanks. I'll make sure that I do not wear my uniform around you." She stood back. "Come in." She walked over to the living room.

Ginger materialized out of nowhere behind the entering trio. "Nice to see you again Keiko." She greeted the girl.

Keiko jumped in fright and spun around. "Oh!" She squeaked. "Ginger! I didn't see you there."

"That's because I wasn't there." Ginger went to the kitchen and washed her hands off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to argue while playing video games. Keiko shook her head. "I can't believe that they are already playing. I know they haven't even started their homework." She marched into the room and began scolding them.

Ginger followed her. "Hello Hiei." She nodded at the fire demon who had situated himself on the window sill. He grunted but continued to look out the window. She walked over to Emerald and sat on the arm of her chair. She watched Emerald's hand fly across the paper for a couple of minutes. Hiei's attention was caught by the tension that rolled off of Emerald as the two sat in silence. "How was school?" Ginger broke the silence.

"Okay. Kinda boring." Emerald didn't look up.

"I'll take that as your classes went fine."

"They did. I could answer all the questions that I was asked."

"Good." They sat there for a little while longer. "You behaved yourself?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! I didn't do anything besides tease Kurama's fan club! That's all! Ask Kurama if you don't believe me!" She turned pleading eyes to Ginger.

"No. I believe you. I knew you would fit in fine." Ginger's tone made her words sound like a praise. She left to go answer the door.

Emerald's tension drained and she smiled as she went back to her homework.

*That's why you went to school?* Ginger walked back into the room with Kurama. Emerald froze at Hiei's statement. *You were afraid of Ginger's disapproval so you went to school?* Scorn filled his voice. *You are worse than pathetic. You are weak. You need to depend on someone else. Someone much weaker than you.* Emerald's pencil snapped in her hand at his last jab. *You aren't fit to be called a demon.*

The entire wall exploded as Emerald attacked. In the dust and rubble, no one could see what was happening but they could clearly hear the clash of metal against metal and the profuse hissing that issued from Emerald.

She was viciously slashing at Hiei when the rest were able to see the fight. Hiei was on the defense, blocking her strikes as Emerald flickered in and out of sight. She exceeded his speed and slammed his head into the ground. Emerald regained use of her voice enough to speak in a language they would understand. "What the hell gives you the right to decide whether I am weak or not? Do you know how strong I have become because of her? You have only ever had the power that you needed. You never had anyone with you to protect!" She crouched down next to him as he stayed on the ground in shock. "Next time you say something, I will tell her." She whispered.

Hiei's eyes widened when he realized the implication of that statement. He vanished but Emerald's hand shot out and grabbed his katana before it even got close to her throat. Hiei started to pull away. "Don't move aho. I really don't feel like gutting you right now." Everyone noticed that her katana was resting on his stomach as she held it behind her back. Emerald slid her hand off his katana as she sheathed hers and spun around to face him.

Emerald's gaze was spiked with cold hatred as she gazed at Hiei. "Emerald." Ginger's command made Emerald flinch but she did not look away from Hiei. Ginger sighed in relief. *I can still reach her.* "Emerald. Your hand is bleeding. Go clean it." Emerald's eyes flicked down at her crimson colored hand, then at Ginger, and back to the crimson eyes whose blade had caused the wound. "You need to clean it out Emerald. Now!" Emerald turned her head towards Ginger, her unblinking gaze riveted. Ginger gazed calmly back, completely sure of herself. Emerald slowly nodded and vanished.

Ginger held her breath and waited to see if she really had left. Minutes ticked by and Emerald did not reappear. Ginger's breath was released and her legs gave out. Her hands shook as she covered her face.

"Whoa. Ginger clam down. It wasn't that big of a deal." Yusuke tried to comfort her.

"You don't know how close we all came to being killed." Ginger glared at him.

"Killed? Come on. We get into fights like that all the time."

"No. Not like that." Ginger shook her head slowly. "It may not seem like it but Emerald really does have tight control over herself. She had let herself relax in your presence which is good. It means she trust you."

"What does that have to do with Emerald's attack on Hiei?"

"Most of the time that she has been angry, it has been a hot anger. Right?"

"What is hot?"

Kurama interrupted Yusuke. "Yes it has been."

"Just now she was in a cold rage. When she is like that, she forgets that anything exists beyond herself and the one she is trying to eliminate." Her eyes closed in remembrance. "It's really dangerous to be around her then." Ginger's voice trailed off in silence. Yusuke was about to say something before Ginger opened her eyes. "Demons don't scar. Their healing power allows all injuries to disappear, leaving no trace behind."

She pulled up her shirt and tugged her shorts down far enough to reveal a thick scar laying across her left hip. Kurama was visibly shocked. Hiei walked back inside the wrecked room and looked at the scar. "There is no way that she caused that."

"That's impossible!" Kurama exclaimed. 'There is very little that could even theoretically cause a demon to scar."

Ginger looked very calmly into his eyes. "She did."

"How?" His eyes narrowed.

"Youki."

He shook his head. "That's also impossible. Even just using youki that would require an unbelievable amount of raw, uncontrolled energy. Even Emerald has control enough to…" He trailed off in disbelief. Ginger's mouth jerked into a crooked smile. "No. No she doesn't does she?"

"I've only been around her once but yes. She cannot control much of her energy so she puts barriers around herself. Physical barriers and restraining barriers."

Kurama and Hiei were completely shocked. Ginger noticed this and stood up. She turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "I'm sorry for this." She apologized. "I'm going to tell Koenma that the wall needs to be repaired." She glanced back at the shocked youkai. "Now you know a little more about why Koenma wanted Emerald captured." Ginger left the room in a stunned silence.

Hiei spun around and disappeared out the missing wall space. Kurama sat down in a chair. "Um.. Kurama? What does that mean about Emerald?" Keiko asked.

"It means that she is exponentially more powerful than any of us thought."

So that's it. Did you like it? I love the suspense that it leaves for the next chapter. What will Emerald do next? Thats what it makes me think. I hope you guys liked it and keep reading and reviewing and waiting until the next chapter. Also read my GaaraxOC fanfic that I just posted. Its just started but I love it as well. Till next time. - Rai


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. I apologize for the extreme delay in updating. My life as been really hectic and I haven't had time to do much. I want to thank Angel of Randomosity for reviewing. I also want to thank any and all readers out there. I really hope you like this chapter.

By the way, it get slightly gory at the end. Just a warning.

Here is the next chapter!

Emerald carefully washed out the wound in her hand, not really paying attention to it. *Aho. Aho. Aho. Aho.* Her mental chant engulfed her while she cleaned it. Her finger slipped and sank into her wound causing her to hiss in pain and came out of her trance. She blinked rapidly and shut off the water. *It's clean enough. Not much else will happen if I just keep washing it.*

She searched one handedly through the shelf with her most basic ointments on it. She sat cross-legged on her bed and scooped out a glob of yellow paste. She spread it evenly across her cut and then lightly bandaged her hand. She walked out onto her balcony and sat on the rail, leaning against the wall. *It's been a long time since I've lost control so completely. Thank kami Ginger was able to get through to me. I really can't let myself get that out of control again.* Emerald stared out at the sky, watching the transition from sunset to twilight. Twilight to night. *No more. No more shall vanish because of my lapses.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginger knocked on her door. "Emerald?" She waited for a few seconds. "Em. Let me in please. I want to talk to you before you go to school." When there was no answer, she opened the door cautiously.

"Em?" The room was empty. Ginger stepped inside. *Where did she go?* She saw a piece of paper on the bed and picked it up.

_'The walls of the castle were battered in the war. Dilapidated and falling down, they must be repaired, before the monster contained in the dungeon escapes.' _The note read.

"She's so dramatic." Ginger muttered as she stuffed the paper into the pocket of her shorts. The doorbell rang and she hurried downstairs. "Hello Kurama. Sorry you came over here. Emerald isn't here and she probably won't be here until late tonight."

"Where is she?"

"I don't really have an idea. My best guess is where no one else is. And that could be anywhere." Kurama frowned and then turned to leave. "I wouldn't try and go find her. You won't until she is ready."

Kurama looked at her. "If I don't find her, then how am I going to explain her missing on her second day of school?"

"She got sick. Coming from one country to another easily causes someone to get sick. It is a believable excuse. If it would make you feel better, have Koenma call the school to tell them that she is sick as he acts as her father."

Kurama looked more closely at Ginger's stance. "What is she doing that you so desperately don't want her to be interrupted.

Ginger almost flushed at being found out but held it back. She searched for a suitable answer and then remembered the paper in her pocked. She grinned like the Cheshire cat. "She's building the castle." Ginger giggled and closed the door in a slightly bewildered Kurama's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald vaulted up to the top of the cliff she had found when she had first looked for a place to be alone. She walked over to a rock and sat down. *This should be secluded enough.* An image of Hiei appeared in her brain. *But incase that aho comes looking for me.* She got back up and picked up a stick. She etched a circle made of signs in the ground. As the final one was placed, she stepped inside it. A shimmering barrier rose up into a dome around her and the rock she had chosen to sit on.

Emerald sat on the rock and looked inside herself. She immediately found the roiling pit of her energy. Taking a deep breath, she began the complex process of restraining her energy. The sun rose in the east, climbed to its highest, and then sank into the west. The moon and starts were shinning in the sky before Emerald opened her eyes and relaxed.

*Ten percent… maybe fifteen is the max I can use now. Good. Even if I lose control, I'm not strong enough to do much damage."

She rubbed out a section of the circle and the barrier disintegrated. Emerald rubbed out the rest. Looking at the sky with longing, she sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff. *I'd better not. Not today.* She jumped off the edge, wind whistling through her hair for a few blissful seconds before she landed on the ground.

Underneath the trees, all light was blocked out. It hid Emerald's view of the open air and allowed her to focus on running back to the house. It was completely silent and dark. She didn't bother to use a door. One easy jump and she landed… well… catlike on her balcony. She opened the door on silent hinges and went inside. After slipping into a clean pair of black cloth pants that clung to her and a loose sleeveless tunic style shirt, she sat on the bed. *This is going to be a long night.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door bell rand and hour before anyone was supposed to show up. Ginger got up from the table and answered the door, already knowing who it would be. "Morning Kurama." She left the door opened and went back to the table. The door shutting behind her indicated that he had followed her inside.

"Where is Emerald?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue." She snapped at him. She immediately started to put on tea so she would have something to do with her hands. "Look Kurama, I'm already worried since I can't feel her energy anymore. Don't add to it."

"If you can't find her then we need to start looking. She can't just run off."

Hiei appeared in the doorway. "Morning Hiei." Ginger nodded to him. He nodded back.

"Hiei, have you seen Emerald?" Kurama asked.

"No. What ahs the onna done?"

"Yes . What have I done?" A soft voice asked. All three whipped around. Emerald was sitting on the edge of the counter, nibbling on a piece of bread.

"How long have you been there?" Ginger demanded.

"I came in just after Hiei."

"I didn't feel you come in or hear you."

"Can you feel my energy now?" Emerald asked Kurama. He started to glare at her and then stopped in surprise. "Try to focus harder." Emerald encouraged when he shook his head. HE finally nodded. "Good."

She hopped off the counter and walked past them to the door. Sparks flew as tension filled the air when she walked past Hiei but neither looked at the other.

"Where are you going?" Ginger asked.

"I'm assuming that since Kurama came to look for me, I'm still required to go to school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Emerald came back downstairs, she was dressed in her uniform and had changed her appearance back to black hair and light gray eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurama asked. Emerald nodded. Kurama kept his eye on her as they walked to school, trying to discern the changes in her.

"No matter how you look, you won't be able to see what I did." Emerald interrupted his examination.

"Then will you tell me what you did?"

"No."

"Can you undo what you did?"

"Yes."

"Does it take long?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what way I try to undo what I did."

They lapsed into silence when they reached the school. The classes passed rapidly, without any mishaps. Emerald sighed in relief when the day was over. She headed for the door but realized that Kurama was not behind her. She turned around. "Are you coming??"

He was still at his desk. "No. I have to go to my club. I missed one meeting already this week."

"Oh. Okay. See you later Shuichi."

Emerald left and squeezed past groups of girls that stood glaring at her. She relaxed more the further so got away from school. When she was halfway back to the house, she was surrounded by reaking demons. "What?" Emerald glared at them.

"You are important to the Reikai Tentai. We will take you to lure them to us."

"I'd love to see you take me anywhere." Emerald settled into a ready stance.

"You won't. You will be asleep." Emerald realized that her head was clouded. *Shit. Not again.* Her vision blacked out.

When she woke, she was chained to a stone wall by her arms inside a stone chamber. There were metal bars at the front. Emerald growled in annoyance at herself. *You never finished reading those herb books did you?*

*No. I bet that that smell was in it. Crap.* Emerald rubbed her back as she eased the cramps in her arms and legs. After she was able to move, she broke the chains and walked over to the bars, soft clanking coming from the manacles and remaining chain she had yet to remove.

*Why aren't you taking off the rest?*

*I don't have my katana. I'll use these as weapons instead.* Emerald reached out to break the bars.

*Wait Neko.*

She paused. *Why?( Don't you want me to get out of here.*

*Yes but I want to see how the boys work too.*

*Explain.* Emerald prompted when Mica paused.

*You have to give a quick flash of energy-*

*NO!*

*Let me finish. You give a quick flash of energy and then lock it back up. Then you see how fast they can get to you.8

*And I am just supposed to sit here?*

*Well, you could sleep.*

*In a grimy dungeon? Aw you're too kind.*

*It's your choice Do you want to see how they do without you or not?*

*I guess I'll stay here.* She sat down and leaned against the wall. After taking a deep breath, she gripped all her barriers tightly. She yanked them down and powered up to one hundred percent. She held it for five seconds and then slammed her barriers back up. Emerald took several heaving breaths.

*You okay?*

*No. But I'll be fine. That is just like a punch in the gut. Doesn't take much energy but it is difficult.*

*Then rest for a bit. I'll keep watch.*

*Okay.* Emerald relaxed and stared at the wall in a trance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama stepped inside the house to find a furious Ginger waiting for him. "Please tell me this is a joke." She shoved a grubby not in his face. He scanned it quickly.

_We have the small girl. If you want her to live you will open a hole in the barrier to the demon world._

"Is Emerald not here?" He calmly asked.

"Obviously not." Ginger snapped. "Would I be worried if she was?" Kurama folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"As I did not come here with her, I do not know where she is."

Ginger paced in the hall. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." She mumbled to herself.

"Why are you so worried?" Kurama's eyes tracked her pacing. "Emerald can take car of herself."

"It's none of your business." Ginger walked away and into the kitchen. She sat down in a chair, closed her eyes, and became still as stone. She hardly breathed while she searched for some energy signal from Emerald that would indicate that she was fighting. Nothing. She couldn't feel a thing. Ginger growled as another door bell interrupted her search. She stormed over to the door to screech at whoever it was and encountered the worried faces of Yusuke and Kuwabara. They held out notes that were identical to Ginger's.

"Is Emerald really missing?" Kuwabara asked.

A snarl erupted from Ginger. "That's a yes." Yusuke's face was shocked. Ginger started pacing again. "It's Emerald. Why are **you **so worried?"

Ginger snarled again in response to Yusuke's question. "If I could sense her energy I wouldn't be so damn worried."

"You couldn't sense her energy before and you weren't worried."

"I knew where she went! When something like this happens she always puts out some energy so I know she is fighting and coming back!" *If I could only sense her. But I'm not that good at it. I need someone better.* Ginger paused. "HIEI!* She screamed with all her mental power.

*Be quiet!* He shot back.

*Damn you Hiei! Don't talk to me like that! Find Emerald's energy!*

"Where did the onna go?"

"She didn't go anywhere!" Ginger whirled around and shoved Hiei's chest with her finger. "She got captured by someone and you need to find her energy."

"Or what?" Hiei sneered. "Or so help me I will slice you into pieces so small that no one will be able to seet hem." Ginger glared at Hiei.

He was shocked at the venom and hatred that she spewed at him. Almost without thinking, he began to search for Emereald. When he couldn't find her he looked even harder. Astonishment and a hint of anxiousness entered his mind.

"you can't find her either?!" Ginger's voice cracked in panic.

"Ginger. Calm down. If you both can't sense her, we will look for her."

"How the hell can we look for her if we can't-" Her mouth snapped shut as she whirled around to face northeast. Hiei spun at the same time. Kurama's hear snapped to that direction as well as Kuwabara's.

"What? What?" Yusuke asked.

"Emerald. Ginger breathed.

"What? Where?" Yusuke looked around.

"You don't have much of a sixth sense, do you Yusuke?" Ginger giggled as she visibly relaxed. "Come on." She went out the door. "Let's go find her."

"But what if she is on her way back?"

"Then we will meet her." Ginger's glare convinced him to follow without complaint.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald snapped out of her trance when the bars creaked open. *I am so going to hate myself for not taking this prime opportunity. I'm just sitting here like an idiot and-* Her mental rant was interrupted by something being thrown inside. It made a small sound of pain but other than that it was silent. The bars closed and the demon outside of them walked away.

Emerald narrowed her gaze on the form that looked too familiar, along with that mint green hair. "Yukina?" Emerald's voice dripped with disbelief.

The figure moved and familiar crimson eyes looked up. "Emerald-san? What are you doing here?"

Emerald smiled. "Oh. Nothing. Just looking for a quiet place to take a nap."

Yukina giggled and sat next to her. "Oh. Is that so? Is this place good?"

"Nope." Emerald shook her head. "It's too damp and smells funny."

"Then why didn't you leave?"

Emerald shrugged. "I wanted to see how long it took everyone to find me. But that can change if you want to leave."

"No, no." She protested. "I don't mind waiting. But what if they get hurt?"

Emerald snorted. "Those buffoons? Of course they'll get hurt. They always get hurt. But I'm sure that they won't get killed." Emerald smiled at her. "Anyway, you can just heal them when they get here. Right?"

"Yes." Yukina returned the smile.

A comfortable silence formed after they settled on a plan of action. Emerald interrupted it by noticing that Yukina was carrying a long, thin package. "What is that?"

"Oh." Yukina began to unwrap it. "Ginger asked me to take this to Genkai so she could repair it. She seemed to think that you would really need it to be in good shape." She pulled out Emerald's katana.

Her eyes widened. "Wow. That really makes things a lot easier if it gets sticky getting out." Emerald lifted her katana and sheath out of Yukina's hands.

The bars creaked open again. "But the boss said not to harm the one that we captured. "

"Yeah yeah. We won't do anything to her. We'll just play with the really small one. The main hostage won't be touched." Two arguing demons entered the cell. When their eyes landed on Yukina, leering grins covered their face.

Emerald's hackled immediately raised.

One grabbed Yukina by the arm and yanked her to her feet. "Let go!" She ordered. "Don't worry babe. We're only going to have a taste."

Emerald snapped as Yukina struggled against the demon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginger was the first to enter the run down house. The guys were close behind her. "Why aren't there any guards?" Ginger asked as she chose a hall to run down.

"Maybe they are busy trying to deal with Emerald?" Kurama suggested.

Ginger giggled but continued to run. They ran past another turn. Just after it, Hiei stopped and spun around. "This way." He said. No one asked how he knew. No one else could feel anything.

Ginger growled to herself as they commenced running again. "If she could move from the place where we first felt her energy, then why hasn't she left yet?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara chimed in. "Why hasn't she? She obviously can get out." They rounded another corner and stopped dead at the carnage that lay in front of them.

"Whoa." Yusuke muttered. "No wonder she is still here."

"We've got to get to her soon guys!" Kuwabara yelled. "I feel like she is really mad for some reason."

"Kuwabara-san?" A shaky voice asked.

Hiei stiffened and let out a low snarl. Yukina crept out from a room at the end of the hall. "Yukina! My love! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara bounded forward, unmindful of the corpses.

"I was captured and brought here."

"Those fiends!" He grabbed her hands passionately. "Did they hurt you? Where are they? I'm going to pound them!"

"I'm fine." Yukina protested. "I wasn't hurt." Hiei relaxed infinitesimally.

"Where are the ones who brought you here?" Ginger carefully walked over to her.

"Um…" Yukina paused. "I think they are with Emerald…"

Ginger sighed. "Do you know where they are?"

"One of them mentioned the top floor when Emerald… asked them where their boss was."

"Oh yes." Ginger snorted as she looked at the hall. "She sure asked them."

Yusuke groaned. "The top floor. Why does it have to be the top floor?"

They found the stairs and started up. All of the sudden the building shook violently.

"Ah shit." Ginger moaned. "She's going to bring it down around our ears."

They sped up. At the top floor, there was- luckily- only one door. Hiei pushed the door open to reveal an unsettling scene.

Emerald shoved what was left of her katana into a screaming demon's throat, dragging it down through to the stomach. Blood and intestines spewed out. Emerald didn't flinch when it splattered on her. She tossed the recently made corpse on the ground among the rest and paused. Hiei moved forward to allow the others to enter the room.

Emerald swiftly faced them. No emotion showed on her face. No flicker of recognition entered her glazed over eyes. Ginger stepped forward. "Emerald. Let's go." Emerald shifted into a crouch.

Ginger tensed but didn't move. "Em. Come on. You've finished. Yukina is safe. Stand down." Her voice was low but firm. Emerald snarled softly. "Don't." Ginger whispered as her armored boots and gloves appeared on her.

Emerald launched at Ginger. She leapt forward to meet Emerald. There was a loud crash and they flew through the air in opposite directions. Both twisted around to land with their feet on the wall. They flew out for another clash. Just before Emerald struck, Ginger twisted in mid-air and grabbed onto her upper arm from behind. Emerald snarled and tried to get her but Ginger held on. She swiftly chopped the back of Emerald's neck. Emerald yelped in pain. They crashed to the ground. Ginger kicked her in the side and jumped back when she heard her breathe whoosh out of her lungs. Emerald struggled to breathe and get off the ground at the same time. As soon as she straightened, she headed for Ginger with murder in her eyes. Ginger dodged while she landed a solid punch on Emerald's gut. Emerald turned again and this time she paused. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she calculated her next move. Ginger shifted out of the way as Emerald disappeared. She stopped at the other wall, her back to Ginger. Ginger was the one to disappear this time. Emerald flew into the air as Ginger rained punches on her.

Emerald coughed up blood as she fell to the ground. "Ouch." She moaned.

"Did you wake up?" Ginger snapped.

"Yes." She mumbled. Emerald sat up and winced in pain.

Ginger walked to the door, cuffing her over the head. "See you back at the house baka. We're going to drop Yukina at Genkai's."

Hiei glared at Ginger as she waited for him to move. *We're leaving Hiei. You'll get your answers later.* He didn't relax his glare but exited the room. "After the explosion." She muttered under her breath.

They left Emerald sitting on the floor, a fist clenched. Emerald kept her eyes closed and listened to their footsteps. *You lost control of your conscience, Neko, and this time, it wasn't to me.*

*No fucking shit, Mica! Just shut up. I know I fucked up.* Emerald's fist slammed into the floor.

*Quit letting the past take over!*

*I said shut up!*

*Nothing will ever change unless you overcome the memories.*

*I said shut up!*

*Emerald! You are going to destroy yourself if you continue like this!*

*Shut up! SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!*** The building exploded in a flash of green.

"Duck!" Ginger warned as she pulled herself and Yukina behind a tree. The others ducked behind trees as unidentified objects began to pelt toward them. When that settled down they stepped out and saw that the building had disappeared.

"Come on." Ginger said after a moment. "We should go back." They left silently, no one noticing the black shape in the sky speeding away from the reckage.

There it was! I hope you all liked it. Keep on reading and I promise that the next chapter will be up much much faster than this one was. - Rai


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone. Next chapter is up already because it is the shortest chapter I have ever written. I know that it is EXTREMELY short but something told me that I should cut if off there. So I did. I want to thank Angel of Randomosity for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter. Here it is!

Emerald landed on the roof and slumped down, panting. She stared unseeingly, at the ground until she felt the others near the house. Her wings slid back and her hair lost its brown color. Emerald paused halfway between changing and decided to revert back to the pale haired, gray eyed, telekinesis form. She laid down on the roof and stared up into the sky. Spots of energy flashed by her eyes from insects and birds in the sky.

*Did you calm down yet?*

Emerald grimaced at Mica's question. *No.*

*Well you better calm down fast. Hiei is coming to find out what happened.*

Emerald snarled in agitation. She way Hiei's aura land on the roof. Deliberately ignoring him, she continued to stare at the sky. He sat down beside her and gazed at her face. Despite her attempt to ignore him, the tension of her body betrayed her. Emerald listened to his quiet breathing and waited for him to speak or leave.

Time dragged on as both stayed statue-like. Emerald broke first. She shifted so that she was facing away from him.

"Onna." Emerald flinched but didn't turn. "Onna. Look at me." Hiei commanded.

"No."

"Onna!"

Emerald sat up and glared at him. "What?"

"What happened onna?"

"What does it matter? It happened and that's that."

Hiei, amazingly, wasn't glaring back at her. "It takes a lot to set you off."

"I've gotten pissed here earlier."

"Not like that. You were cold, not just furious."

Emerald stared straight into his eyes, trying to find out what made his resolve to discover this particular reason. Nothing seemed to be moving as they stared at each other. The wind picked up as night fell. Emerald's hair ruffled slightly and she sighed. Turning away from Hiei, from the stare that she could not comprehend, she let the wind blow across her face.

"All of us are who we are because our previous experiences. It forms us when we are young. It still affects, granted it is less, when we get older. I'm sure that you have experiences like that. I'm willing to bet that getting the Jagan is one of those that influences you the most." She shifted position, drawing her knees up to her chin. "My experiences are rather… limited in their variety. They are mostly of assassinations that I've committed. I only had the few years when I was living among the elementals to experience anything different before I came here." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "My… experiences… from those years are what influence me the most despite how short they are. And they aren't easy for me to talk about at all." She lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Hiei didn't move the entire time that she talked. He waited for her to continue. "I don't like these memories." Emerald whispered to herself.

He looked into her thoughts to be caught in a confusing kaledascope of memories. They flashed past him so fast that he could only discern that they all seemed to be training memories. He tried to escape the deluge of memeories by leaving her mind but he found that he couldn't leave. Stuck inside the swirling memeories, he pushed against the edges. After a few seconds of probing, he felt himself being dragged back to his mind. He opened his eyes and found Emerald smiling at him ruefully.

"Sorry about that. But it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to look in the first place. Remember, I'm dangerous." She slid off the roof.

Hiei frowned at her last sentence. The implied meaning was that she was completely dangerous, not just that her mid being dangerous. From what Ginger had shown them, she could be. However, the fact that she was always holding back, even when fighting him irritated him more than her holding back answers. Hiei slid off the roof as well and entered his dark room. He stayed sitting on the window sill, staring out into the night.

After a while he called over to Emerald. *Onna.* There was silence. *Onna.* There was a slight response but no real answer. *Onna. Answer me.*

Emerald heaved a mental sigh. *Why do you always call me onna, Hiei? I do have a name.*

Hiei ignored that. *I'm still waiting for an answer.*

There was silence. *Are you going to let me be at all tonight?*

*Hn.*

*Fine. I'll explain.*

Her tone was decidedly exasperated. *It was a reaction that my father trained me to have during a fight. He wanted me to be an efficient fighter, not focusing on anything but the enemies at hand. It didn't exactly work out the way he planned.*

*What went wrong?*

*Were you paying attention today?* She was incredulous. * I obviously can't discern enemies from allies when I am in that state.* She paused.

*There's something else.* It wasn't a question.

*Yes.* Hiei waited. *I have to have a trigger, something that sets me off. So he worked on that as well, so he would be able to start the state.*

*What set you off?*

*It's getting late Hiei. You should go to sleep.*

*You aren't?*

*No. I can't not for a few nights.*

*Why?*

*Too many questions. Good night Hiei.* She shut the psychic link.

Hiei grunted and closed his window. His back was turned when a black shadow passed his window, feathers almost brushing it.

And there you have it. Some explanation but not too much. I love doing that. I think the next chapter will be up fast as well. Keep reading!- Rai


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! I got this one finished in a decent amount of time. I was kinda in an emo mood when I was writing it so its a slightly more depressing chapter. I want to than Angel of Randomosity and peter van pickle for reviewing. Love you guys! And I want to thank everyone who reads this story. Hope you guys like this chapter!

When Kurama came downstairs in the morning, he heard slight whispers, barely recognizable as talking. He entered the living room and encountered Emerald and Ginger in a heated argument. "So you won't-" Ginger cut off as Emerald's gaze flicked over her shoulder and back.

"Morning Kurama." She didn't smile and her eyes sparked with her fury.

Emerald met Kurama's eyes and then shifted so she could look out the window. "Good morning Ginger. Emerald."

Ginger looked at Emerald and sighed, realizing that any chance she had of getting Emerald to divulge information left as Kurama entered the room. "I'm going to get some breakfast." She said as she began to exit the room. Emerald paled and spun around. "Relax." Ginger cautioned. "I'm just having cereal. Even I can't mess that up." She left and Emerald was left to face Kurama and the inevitable interrogation.

She shifted uncomfortably to look out the window again. Kurama walked closer until he was about four feet away. He would need the discomfort caused by the closeness if he hoped to extract any answers from her. "Emerald."

"Kurama." She sassed when he paused to decide which approach to use.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Youkai died."

"From you killing them."

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I ask you questions about the state you were in then?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter does it?"

"Then am I free to ask?"

"You are always free to ask." The last half of her answer didn't need to be spoken. _But I don't have to answer._

"Why did you get in that state?"

Emerald quickly analyzed the question and decided to answer. "Because I was mad."

"What made you mad?"

"The flying pink bunnies." Kurama sighed internally when he realized that he was in for a long, long battle.

The same happened at school. Kurama would mentally keep repeating the questions that she hadn't answered. Emerald gritted her teeth but kept silent. Thought their questions weren't about the same material, the endless barrage from her new classmates was just as annoying. Though emerald had the information to answer all their questions, the needless attention irked her.

When they came over after school, Yusuke and Kuwabara presented their own variations of Kurama's questions. Hiei was blessedly silent, mentally and physically. He just stared intently at her.

*Its as if he is waiting for his answers to appear in writing and parade themselves across my forehead.* She grumbled.

*You could just tell them some answers. They consider themselves your friends.* Mica tried to sound persuasive.

*That is what makes me not want to tell them. I like them all and love the way they treat me. I shouldn't but I do. That is dangerous. As soon as they find out, they will never look at me the same. That's why I'm leaving as soon as I can convince Ginger to let me and come with me.*

*You think that none of them have things in their past that are horrifying and terrible? You underestimate the value they place on their friends if you think they will just let you leave just like that.*

*I won't give them a choice.* Emerald focused on blocking out Yusuke and Kuwabara. Eventually, after no answer was given, they found other activities.

Emerald stifled a sigh of relief as quiet fell blissfully on her ears. She closed her eyes and allowed the cat side to emerge. Her extremely sensitive ears listened pas the spew coming out of Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouth, past the one beating heart, past everyone's movement and breathing. Outside, all the noises of the forest were slightly off.

There was a large gap of silence in one stand of trees. Soft breathing came from the space. Someone shifted their weight and the bark underneath them cracked. Three different hisses directed their anger at the noise maker. Emerald didn't move but her adrenaline spiked. *Hiei!* She called urgently. He acknowledged her. Emerald explained what she heard and watched as he looked out through his Jagan. She tensed as they saw four elemental demons perched in a tree. Her hand shifted slowly to grab the window.

*Onna. Are those the demons that challenged you?*

*Most likely.* She responded before everything turned black. An oath slipped from her lips before she threw the window open and flung herself out into the darkness. Changing into the telekinesis form, she could see the world around her as varying shades and degrees of light. The trees she avoided. They had their own energy.

The four energy pictures depicting the elemental demons were heading toward the house. Reading into the subtleties of their auras, Emerald discerned which one was the darkness demon and stalked towards them. The four whirled around when they felt Emerald approaching from behind. She ignored their efforts to attack her, centering her attention on the darkness demon. Snapping in, she broke the leg of the demon.

With a screech, the light returned as the pain caused her to lose her concentration. Emerald hissed in surprise when she saw the fourth one. It was a mud doll, filled with energy. The demons picked up their fallen comrade instead of continuing to attack. Emerald followed them in their retreat until a flicker of energy caught her attention. A tunnel of water was headed towards the living room. Most of the lights of the group were out of the direct hit of the blast. Hiei was the only one in the way. He was outside the living room having followed the sounds to find the open window.

*No!* Emerald thought, hopelessness and defeat filling her. She was too far away to defend or deflect the attack . She watched as it continued on its deadly course. What happened next was completely unexpected, to her at least.

Hiei leapt forward and sliced through the middle of the spout. It divided into two parts and splashed harmlessly on the walks. Emerald was rooted in place with shock as Hiei flitted forward to press his katana against the throat of the stunned water demon.

She uttered a short scream and then vanished. Emerald shook of her stupor and joined Hiei. "She escaped through the water particles in the air." She glanced over to where the other demons had escaped to. "And they got too far away to chase after." Her fist tightened until blood oozed down her fingers. *I'm their target! Me! Why do they keep trying to attack the others?*

*They are afraid of your power. They have probably seen what you can do firsthand.*

*Then why don't they just attack me from a distance?*

*They want to hurt you the most they possibly can. And they know that you would either dodge or heal from it later. So they are attacking those who are precious to you.*

*Ginger.*

*No. Everyone.*

*They are not precious to me.* She denied vehemently. *I do not care about anyone other than myself and Ginger. There is no reason for me to.*

*Neko. You do.*

*Then I need to leave. If others believe that I care for them and are trying to attack them because of that erroneous belief then I need to leave for their protection. Now.*

*And we come into a complete circle. Back to our original argument. They won't let you leave. They like you. They would want a real reason.*

*They might not have a choice.* Emerald stopped explaining when Ginger put a hand on her shoulder.

But neither did her words need explaining. Both could feel her locked up energy roiling around. The tension gripped Emerald continuously. Her energy was not settling down like it should. The locking up of so much energy would normally result in sleepless nights for a few nights. She was expecting that. The pent up energy acted in place of sleep for replacing energy. It slowly recedes as her body became accustomed to retaining it inside instead of releasing it. Her energy was building instead of settling. Too much and everything would explode.

Her mind. Her control. Her pieced-back-together-semblance-of-a-life. Their trust in her. Everything.

"Emerald." Ginger brought her back from her self-contemplation. "They are getting too cocky, attacking us. Something has to be done about those queens."

"I know." She shoved her dark thought into a corner of her mind. "I will. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to destroy them but they seem to want to die."

"Onna." Hiei appeared as the rest came out of the house. "You are bleeding."

She looked down in surprise. "Oh. I am." She lifted her blood stained hand to her mouth and began to lick the crescent shaped cuts on her palm.

"Why did they come here?" Yusuke asked. "Didn't they say they would tell you when they wanted to fight you?" Emerald stopped mid-lick, tongue still touching her hand, and glared at him.

"Not everyone is like you Yusuke. Hardly anyone goes charging in without a thought of the consequences. They don't want to die but they want me dead or they want my power." She resumed licking her hand.

"What Emerald is trying to say is they want to live so they will figure out the safest way to attack without endangering their own lives, no matter how cowardly those ways may seem."

Emerald let her hand fall to her side. "So they are after Emerald?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes." Emerald was tense, waiting for them to kick her out, saying that she brought too much danger. "Then we are going to have to show them that to get to one of us they have to get through all of us."

"What did you say?" Emerald looked as if she found out that gravity didn't exist.

"I said that they can't get you unless they go through us." Yusuke repeated. "We protect our friends."

Emerald frantically flicked back and forth from each pair of eyes, trying to find, hoping to find some evidence that they hated her. That they wanted her gone. There was none. The last pair of eyes held her gaze. She began to tremble as the crimson gaze held her frozen. The panic that had been welling up inside of her began to calm.

*Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. To stay here and let them support me.*

The panic overflowed at those words- words so obviously not Mica's- and Emerald wrenched her eyes away and vanished. "She needs to stop running away." Ginger muttered to herself. No one answered that. Everyone could tell that she was avoiding situations that she was uncomfortable in more and more lately.

"She'll be back acting normal by dinner." Yusuke assured Ginger after a long pause.

"I know." Ginger smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald tumbled to a halt by a stream, gasping for breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "Go back, go back, go back." She chanted as she desperately tried to keep her energy from spilling over. Her barriers had come down during the shock. Although she maintained them unconsciously it wasn't like breathing or blinking. It wasn't a completely natural unconscious control. It required a certain amount of concentration to keep them up. With all her attention having be caught by surprise, her energy crashed over her barriers like a levy had broken. Her hasty retreat had been because of this surge.

She would admit to herself that she liked their company. It was fun to watch Kuwabara and Yusuke make complete fools of themselves. Kurama had almost as calming a presence as Ginger did, despite his kitsune form's bad habit. The red head she liked, the silver haired kitsune she did not. Hiei was calming as well, in a different way. He knew just the right way to relieve pent up stress: fighting. He was a great sparing partner. Emerald hadn't had someone to spar with like this in a long time. Sure she had spared with Ginger but Ginger was a defensive type. While it is always good to fight them to learn how to defeat all types of defenses it isn't the same as the rush that comes from sparing head on with someone. Yes, Hiei she enjoyed having around. Even the girls weren't so much of an annoyance. She had learned that each had their own nuances of strength. They had to, to keep this crow in line. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be with the beings that she had come to like and respect so much. But she didn't want to hurt them. Emerald knew exactly how much power she contained and how much she could control for how long. She was reaching the end of her capabilities.

*Just a little longer.* She pleaded as she heaved her barriers back up. *Just let me enjoy my normalcy for a little bit longer before I isolate myself again.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luckily, none of the water from the attack had gotten into the house. The next day was able to go on as normal. Kurama slacked off on his questioning, planning on catching Emerald of guard. It was okay though. The people at school more than made up for it. They constantly badgered her with questions about her past, the places she had lived in, her family, and her relationship with 'Shuichi-kun' to name a few. Emerald was stretched to the limits of her ingenuity and patience to keep them straight and answer enough of their questions to satisfy them.

The most annoying were the girls that wanted to know things like. 'Have you ever touched Shuichi-kun's toothbrush?' and 'What times exactly does he like to use the restroom?' Who the hell even wanted to know that?

*What is so damn interesting about the kitsune?* Mica grumbled during the math lesson.

*I do not know. I doubt that I will ever understand the way ningen females think.* Emerald sighed and swept through their minds, mostly in boredom, slightly to see if she could find an answer to her conundrum.

All of the thoughts that focused on Kurama were lustful ones. Even those girls who were too shy to think of it that way imagined themselves kissing and cuddling. *Hm. So that is the reason. I guess even ningen can sense the seductive pull youkai have.* She chuckled quietly to herself.

*Just that?* Mica sneered. *He's nothing. Especially in his weak ningen form. I know at least two dozen more attractive youkai that those girls would never be able to resist.*

*Yeah and not all of them are males.*

*Of course not.* Mica sniffed. *Ningen are stupid, worrying themselves over something so trivial as gender.*

*Their lives are shot lived.*

*All the more reason to find a partner who compliments you that much sooner.*

*their instincts drive them to fins someone who will help them produce offspring. Youkai are concerned with that but it is easy enough o find your life mate and someone who just needs you fo kittens.*

*Well, that's ture.* Mica conceded.

Emerald smiled at her victory. *Maybe I should poke a little at Kurama. He is fun to watch squirm.* Emerald reached out and brushed Kurama's mind. When he acknowledged her she drifted deeper so she could talk.

*What do you need, Emerald*

*Nothing much. I was just exploring the ningen minds and I discovered something interesting.* She paused.

Kurama waited and then asked. *And?*

*And I found out you can't keep your sexy demon completely under wraps.*

*What?!* He was taken aback. Since when did Emerald see him as attractive?

*I mean you're seducing every female in the school. Your youki seeps out of you and manages that.* He flushed faintly, so quickly that no one noticed. *I bet that if you unleashed your youki, you could have everyone eating out of your hand.*

Now Kurama's youkai pride revealed itself. *I don't need my youki to have them eating out of my hand.* He protested hotly.

Emerald looked like a cat found with cream on her whiskers. She settled into a hot argument with Kurama, completely ignoring the lesson.

After school, Emerald became very aware of a throbbing inside her body. *It's going to be dangerous soon if you keep yourself leashed for much longer.* Mica cautioned.

*I don't care.* Emerald refused to listen.

*But what if you hurt those around you?*

*I have enough control.* "I have to." She whispered.

"You have to what?" Kurama asked.

"Er… nothing." Emerald waved her hand in a nervous dismissive gesture.

"Emerald." Kurama pressed.

"No Kurama, it was just an errant thought."

"If it was just an errant thought then why won't you tell me?"

"U-uh…" Emerald stuttered as the unexpected question brought her up short. Kurama continued to stare at her, looking like he expected a real answer, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "because if I did you all would leave."

"Emerald. You seem to be in constant fear of us not trusting you because of your background. We all have our hardships too. I was a thief."

"You didn't get as old as you are by holding onto a bomb did you?" Emerald retorted. "All of you would listen to your survival instinct first. And I wouldn't blame you" Her eyes darkened. "I want to run too."

The sad moment broke when a girl bumped into Emerald from behind and knocked her face first on the ground. She leapt up before she was trampled by the herd of students. "What's going on?" Kurama demanded as he caught a boy's arm.

"There-there's a guy with a gun holding some girl hostage at the gate." Kurama dropped his arm and the boy took off again.

"Shall we go and do something about it?" Emerald asked.

"We should at least try." Kurama started towards the gate. "I think Koenma would be mad if we let a ningen get killed while we stand by."

Emerald nodded sagely. "That is probably true."

"Do you think you can do something about it without involving us?"

Emerald considered this. "I think I can do something. I'll try at least."

They rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight. Kids were huddled on the ground in groups. There was a dirty looking man who led a gun to the girl's head. A whiff of alcohol and body odor was carried from him on the wind. Ginger was the girl he held the gun to. Kurama began growling. Emerald didn't think.

A blast of energy shot out to reach approximately 10 mile radius around her. The humans passed out from the force of the energy ripping through their minds. Kurama collapsed to his knees, hands on his head, groaning in pain. Hiei landed on the ground next to him, teeth clenched against the pain so hard, that white lines appeared on his cheeks. He remained crouched there, trying to get the pain under control. Ginger, the man that was holding her now flat on the ground, staggered forward before falling, curled in a fetal position.

The energy ebbed away like the ocean recedes with a wave. Hiei, Kurama, and Ginger were able to regain their feet. Emerald let out a small whimper that redirected their attention to her. She was whiter than they had ever seen anyone. Her knees went out from under her and she collapsed to the ground. Emerald stared at the body of the man who had been threatening her only family.

"Emerald. Emerald! Get a hold of yourself." Ginger urged in a slightly shaky voice. "You have to fix whatever it is that you did."

Emerald kept staring at the body, not moving an inch. Ginger opened her mouth to speak again but Hiei got there first. He back handed her across the face. Emerald's eyes filled with surprise and anger as her cheek filled with color. "You can go catatonic later. Clean up your mess." He growled.

Comprehension then determination flashed across her face. She stood up slowly and then looked over to the humans sprawled along the ground. After a brief check she was satisfied that none of them had suffered any damage. "He won't be getting up again." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"I blasted him too much and fried his brain. There's nothing left for me to repair."

Kurama began to look at her with some wariness before he remembered what she had said earlier. 'All of you would listen to your survival instinct first.' As he looked a the shivering Emerald, 'I want to run too.' He fixed his face and manner. *I won't run from her. I'm positive that I can survive anything that she involuntarily does.*

*That might be your death, kitsune.*

*Many things in my life might have been my death. I've learned that some people are worth taking a risk for.*

Hiei approved of his actions and words but would not demean himself to saying so.

Emerald hung her head during the walk home. No one said anything. They all had silently decided not to mention it until she initiated the conversation. It was completely silent; Emerald didn't notice the tense silence, her own thoughts supplying enough noise. *That shouldn't have happened! My control isn't that shot. It never has been. I've always been able to tell when I was going to explode. This had no warning. What am I going to do? Everyone could have gotten hurt! I shouldn't be here. It could happen again!* He thoughts paused and a yearning filled her. *But they didn't get hurt. And I won't let it happen.* She continued to talk herself into staying until she became conscious of eyes staring at her.

Sometime during her argument, she had reached the house and Kurama and Ginger had gone inside. Emerald turned around and met Hiei's eyes. They questioned her, asking for answers that she could not give. "Don't." She whispered. "Please don't ask."

"I need to know."

"Why?" She choked out through the tears gathering in her eyes.

"To stop it next time."

Hysteria bubbled up her throat. "Stop it? Stop it?!" She began to laugh, tears running down her cheeks. "How can you stop it? I don't even know how to stop it myself and it's my body! To stop it you are going to have to kill me."

She waited, hoping for nonsense and stupidity to come tumbling out of his mouth. Everything would be okay if he said, 'Baka onna.'

But the silence strung along and Emerald broke eye contact and fled into the house.

And there it was. Kinda depressing huh? Don't worry. Things will get resolved in due time. I'll try to be as good about getting the next chapter up but no promises. I'm starting school in a little over a week so it will be hecktic for a little while. Keep reading!-Rai


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the next chapter. I think this one leaves you all on a happier note than the one before. I really like how this one ended personally. I'd like to than Angel of Randomosity for once again reviewing. I love you! Hope you like it!

The birds just started to sing when Emerald re-entered her room. She carefully closed her window, preventing squeaking. On feet quieter than a cat's, she crept into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She quickly dried herself after, wincing every time she touched her forearms.

She crept out and began winding bandages around her arms and hands.

*Neko, are you suicidal?*

*No.*

*Then perhaps masochistic?*

*No. Why are you asking?*

*Because every time something upsets you or something happens that you believe to be your fault you hurt yourself!*

*I didn't intend to hurt myself this time. I wanted to exhaust myself.*

~Flashback~

The underside of the boughs of the trees glowed with a green, flickering light. The sound of electricity crackled in the silent night. Emerald was standing beneath the trees. Her right hand and forearm were wreathed in green energy. Her skin began to split and blacken.

~End~

*Was that seriously not supposed to hurt you? That high of concentration would flay the skin of the accomplished energy manipulator!*

*But it didn't flay my skin.*

*It just burned your skin!*

*I wasn't planning on that happening! It just did! And it's actually very useful to my purpose.*

*What purpose?* Mica asked after a pause.

*It didn't help trying to suppress my energy. I ended up having even less control. I'm now trying to exhaust myself so I have no energy to be harmful. Now I have to heal my arms, so I'll expend more energy.*

*You could also just work on your control.*

*That's too dangerous.* Emerald shrugged into her uniform and shifted to the form she wore to school.

By the time she had finished, it was not yet time for Kurama to come pick her up but Emerald had no desire to wait around any longer. Also, she could sense Ginger and Hiei moving around on the floor below. She was sure that if she hung around, they would find out what she was doing to herself. Emerald didn't feel like getting into that argument now.

She walked downstairs and was almost to the door when Ginger stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Where are you going, Em?"

"I'm restless so I'm going to meet Kurama today instead of waiting for him."

"The real reason?" Hiei asked from behind Emerald.

She turned to face him. "That is the real reason." She lied through her teeth. "Bye." Hiei grabbed her arm as she tried to walk out the door and twisted her bandages and the skin under them as he yanked her around to face him. Emerald swallowed a yowl and drove her fist towards his arm, intent on breaking the bones. Luckily, for Hiei, he read the murderous intent in her aura and jumped back. She was out the door and gone before he could say anything.

Emerald carefully readjusted the bandages Hiei had moved, whimpering. "Damn him. He didn't have to grab so hard." Emerald rechecked how much energy she still contained.*Way too much.* She worried over it as she continued to walk to Kurama's house.

He was surprised when she was waiting for him outside his house. "You know, my mother is really going to get the wrong idea if you wait for me." He commented as they began to walk towards school.

"That's why I didn't ring the doorbell. This way, it could seem as if we just met on the way to school."

He shook his head and was quiet for a while. "Are you going to heal yourself before school?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She airly replied.

"The smell of burnt flesh is not even hidden. You expect me to miss it?"

"Fine. I'll be truthful. Fuck off." Emerald sped up so she walked a few steps ahead of him.

Kurama shook his head and stayed quiet. In school, the questions flowed like water. "What happened?" One of the girls asked.

"Um…" A blush covered her face. "I'm kinda clumsy. I fell into some rose bushed. I managed to stop myself from getting my face scratched but my arms…" She trailed off and fingered her bandages.

A guy leaned over. "Why are you wrapped up like a mummy? You could just use normal bandages."

Emerald laughed. "These look cooler than hundreds of little bandages plastered all over my arms." Kurama snorted quietly into his book. Emerald looked at him with fake concern. "You should get a checkup if you are coughing like that Shuichi."

They glared at each other. Emerald had been pissed off since he had demanded the truth. Kurama was always eh one who wanted to know the answers. He was also the one that would exploit her weaknesses to get them. Hieii was definitely easier to be around than him.

*Don't be so sure.*

*Damn it Hiei. And just when I was complimenting you for keeping **your** nose out of **my **business.*

During lunch, Emerald disappeared instead of sitting with Kurama as usual. This pleased his fan girls immensely but aggravated him. *I will do something painful to her for sacrificing me to the wolves.* He vowed as he was swarmed by girls.

For her part, Emerald did almost feel sorry to see his predicament from the roof of the athletic shed. Almost. More prominent to her attention was trying to heal her arms before a pesky fire demon found her.

Carefully cupping a palmful of soft green fire she held it to the edge of the burn closest to her left elbow. Focusing, healing began trickling into the flames. One by one, slowly then speeding up, Emerald began regenerating her cells at a rapid rate. A normal burn would have healed on its own, but one such as her that was caused by energy and fried to such and extent, would need healing to reach its full health again.

It was a slow and trying process. Healing took every ounce of her concentration. That was the reason that she had learned to create medicine from herbs. It was too easy to make a mistake healing in this manner. She wasn't created to give life. She was created to take it. Killing came naturally, easily. Healing was difficult. Hopefully an overly nosey fire demon wouldn't find her before she was finished.

Just before the bell rand, the last cell completely healed. Emerald stood up and listed slightly to the side before she braced herself. *That takes a lot of energy.*

She smiled. *That's good isn't it. I think so Mica. I now have less energy to do harm.*

*Just don't kill yourself Neko.* Mica gave up the battle.

Emerald smiled in triumph. As she hurried to class, she adjusted the bandages, ensuring that they still covered the same amount of skin that they had in the morning. Ningen don't heal fast enough to be able to remove the bandages in the middle of the day.

She reached the class and her seat just before the second bell. Kurama looked at her strangely when he didn't smell the burns anymore but didn't question her due to the teacher entering at that moment. However, he did keep a closer eye on her for the duration of their classes.

Emerald, for her part, ignored him. Knowing what he would ask, she decided that it would take too much effort to deflect his attack. And she was tired. She had not realized that trying to waste her energy would leave her mind tired sooner than it would drain her energy. She was barely able to focus on the mundane lesson that the teacher was presenting. Her eyes weren't trying to slide shut and she didn't feel like sleeping. Her mind was the part that was tired. Despite the energy she had expelled, there was still a well of power waiting to be taped.

Emerald sighed. *I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I'll have to go for almost two more days to get rid of this energy.* She slumped slightly in her seat. As the clock ticked, agonizingly slow, closer to the end of school a high pitched beeping filled the room.

None of the humans heard it, the beeping being outside the range of their hearing. However, two demons stirred. Emerald slid a hand into her pocket and flipped the compact open and closed swiftly. *Gah! Double torture! Now I want to leave and I know that they are in trouble.* Emerald fidgeted for the last ten minutes, her eyes glued to the clock.

As soon as the bell rang, Emerald was out of her seat and through the doors before anyone else had even stood up. *Please don't let her get into trouble.* Kurama fervently hoped.

Once outside the school walls, Emerald vanished from sight. She quickly leapt from roof to roof as she opened the compact in her pocket. "Yuki?" She asked the screen.

"Emerald?" The small face asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to cut you off. I didn't need the endless questions that talking to you would have brought. What's the problem?"

Amane took the compact. "One of your teachers went nuts. He grabbed a bunch of the students and locked them in the gym. None of the other teachers are conscious. He somehow made it so no one can get off the campus and he's hunting the rest of the kids and keeps shoving them into the gym."

Sachi took it this time. "We've managed to stay out of his way and hide a couple of the kids with us but we can't keep this up forever."

"Okay. I'm almost there. Does it feel like youki or just a ningen gone mad?"

Yuki retrieved the compact. "It's faint but it's definitely youki."

"Meet me at the gate." Emerald shoved the compact into her school bag. Then she slung the bag onto her back and tightened the straps.

Emerald skidded to a stop at the gate. Yuki, Sachi, and Amane crept out from behind some bushed. "We can't come closer because there is like a barrier or something."

Emerald reached out and sparks jumped where her fingers touched it. "Hm. It's not very strong and it's not keyed specifically to youkai or ningen so I can probably get through."

Just as Emerald was finishing, a roar was heard. A creature came around the corner.

It was standing on two legs that were scaled. The rest of it looked like a cross between a tiger and a buffalo with random large bumps along his skin. He roared again when he saw the kids. As he charged at them, power exploded from Emerald.

The barrier shattered. Shards rained down for seconds before they dissipated. Emerald shot forward and launched the creature into the wall. Bricks and plaster cascaded down on its head as it tried to stand. Emerald raised her arm to punch and energy ripped out of her to consume the creature.

Her eyes flew open and her arm dropped to hang limply by her side. "Well crap." Emerald muttered, looking away from the pile of ash at the base of the wall.

"What did you do to him?" The tree children coursed.

"I somehow barbequed him without meaning to." Emerald scratched her head and looked around. "I need to have a cover-up for this one. Um…" Emerald thought for a few minutes. "I really shouldn't get another human in trouble but I don't see another way to handle this."

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked.

"Well, I have to provide some explanation for this hole in the wall. They don't just magically appear. And then I have to change memories again. Someone is going to have to report the hole happening. There is no way people wouldn't have heard this." All of the sudden she was crouched and her hands were on her head. "Why does this always happen to me?" She whined.

Yuki came over and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"You can't do much but I do know what you can do." She stood up and began explaining her plan.

She would knock out all the kids and replace all their memories with an uninteresting assembly. Amane, Sachi, and Yuki would set up rows of choirs for them to be set in. Emerald would get all the teachers up to the stage and presentations in their head. Then Emerald would cause someone to run into the wall in the same spot. Then Amane would run in and tell all the teachers what had happened.

"But what about it?" Sachi pointed at the pile of ahs without looking at it.

"I'll deal with that as well. Okay, go!" They split up into their jobs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, Emerald sat on a rock by a river, pouring ashes into it. *He definitely wont be coming back if you do that.*

*That's the reason I'm doing it.* Mica sighed. *I know. I can't believe that I still lost control.*

*I'm not upset about that.*

*Then what is wrong?*

*Why won't you tell them what is wrong?*

*I don't want to be alone agagin.*

*They won't leave you.*

*Can you guarantee that?* Mica didn't answer. *I thought so.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next eight days, Emerald continued on the same pattern minus the encounter with teachers turned demon. She continued to try and exhaust her energy, with depressing results. Emerald leaned against the house after school on the eight day. *I'm exhausted. So why do I still have so much energy?*

Emerald opened her eyes when Keiko walked up. "I know you said you didn't want to teach me buy could you provide a moving target?" She asked Emerald.

Emerald glanced at the rest of the group to see why they weren't the ones that she was asking. Yusuke and Kuwabara were wrestling, again. Ginger and Kurama were sparring and Hiei was relaxing in a tree. "Okay." She stood up and pulled out two kunai. Keiko did the same.

They stood facing each other, neither moving. Keiko finally made the first move. She threw first one kunai and then the other. Emerald dodged both easily and began to circle Keiko. Keiko summoned more weapons and proceeded to try and hit Emerald. Another 37 shots later, a kunai scrapped Emerald's leg. She sucked in a breath in surprise.

Suddenly, energy shot out and gouged the earth in a line to Keiko's right. She froze in fear. "KEIKO!" Yusuke ran over to her.

"I'm fine." She told him.

Emerald mentally sighed in relief and turned to leave the clearing. "Hey! Emerald!" Yusuke stalked after her. "Just cause she actually got you is no reason to try and barbeque her!" He grabbed her arm and yelped when a thread of energy passed by his cheek. "What the hell!"

Emerald yanked her arm away. She stumbled two steps before falling to her knees. "What's wrong?" Ginger started to run over. The ground exploded in front of her.

"Get out of here!" Emerald yelled. Whips of energy appeared around her and began destroying the surroundings. Ginger hesitated. "Now!" Emerald's face was contorted in pain. "My barriers are crumbling! Before I kill you!" Ginger leapt to cover Keiko with a barrier. The stream of energy that had been heading towards her parted to either side, creating rifts around them. Emerald uttered small cries with every whip that appeared.

Hiei dodged on as it destroyed the branch he had been sitting on. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara backed away dodging strikes. Hiei tried to get closer but the closer he got the more he had to dodge.

Emerald wrapped her arms around her middle, clenching hard. *Stop! Stop! Stop!* Emerald tried to push her energy back. It was a futile attempt. It flowed around her efforts and over her crumbling barriers. The whips moved faster and continued to multiply. Emerald watched her new friends inch loser and closer to death. She felt helpless. Once again, her body would choose what happened in her life.

Hiei grunted in pain as he was lashed across the leg. *NO! NO DAMN IT! NO!* Emerald shoved herself off the ground and nearly collapsed. Black spots swam in front of her eyes. She spread her feet to brace herself. *Please don't let me fall.* Mentally, she grabbed a hold of her energy and yanked. Hard.

The whips sucked back in, causing Emerald to moan in pain. Not wasting time, she pivoted and vanished as she left the clearing. Everyone stared at the place she had disappeared.

All at once the guys started running after her. Soon they caught up to her. Emerald was surrounded in an armor of energy that hummed angrily. "Go back!" She shouted. They shook their heads. "Baka! Do you want to die? Cause that is a really good probability! And I couldn't stop it!"

"Shut up onna. We said no already. How many times do you want us to repeat ourselves?"

Emerald shook her head and then doubled over in pain. The energy around her hummed louder and grew. "If you won't leave then back away!" Pain lanced her voice. They didn't move. "Please."

They slowly backed away a few steps. Emerald slumped to her knees and stopped trying to repress her energy. It exploded with such force that it tore a scream from her throat. The cylinder of green light consumed all in its path as it grew wide before it shot up into the air. Everyone was forced to jump back several feet to avoid the voracious appetite of the energy. Shielding their eyes from the glare they waited until it subsided. They stood still in stunned awe.

A soft thump called their attention back to Emerald. She was flat on the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly. It looked as if the release of energy had knocked her unconscious.

They approached her slowly as the air still felt charged. Hiei knelt down and started to slip his arms underneath Emerald to pick her up.

Her eyes flew open and she let out a gargled scream. "Don't…. don't touch me!" She hissed.

"Onna. We need to take you back to Ginger to be healed."

"No!" Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked crazed as she stared straight into the air.

"Emerald. Hurting yourself is not always the best solution."

"You think I wanted this pain Kurama? I'm not that masochistic."

"Guys, I think I understand why she doesn't want to be moved." Yusuke spoke up. "I felt the same when Grandma gave her energy to me."

"Except mine went out instead of coming in. So in addition to what you felt, my skin feels like its seared."

Everyone was quiet as they considered that. "Then how do we get you back to the house?" Kuwabara asked.

Emerald let out a hoarse laugh. "Don't. Just leave me here and I'll leave when I can move."

Truthfully, Emerald was fighting to stay conscious and she knew she would need at least a week of rest before she could so much as walk.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS SO INSISTANT ON LEAVING?" Yusuke stormed. "DON'T YOU CONSIDER US FRIENDS OR AT LEAST TRUST US?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Emerald yelled right back. "I'M DANGEROUS!"

"SO ARE WE!"

"YOU HAVE CONTROL!"

"SO WE WILL HELP YOU LEARN CONTROL!"

Emerald was stunned into dumbness. "W-what did you say?"

"I said we will help you learn control. If that's your problem we'll fix it."

"I could kill you all so easily and not even mean it."

"Eh so what? I've died before and managed to come back."

"There might not be a body to go back to."

"So it's a risk. You take risks for your friends."

Emerald stared at eth determined look on his face. She slowly looked from face to face, seeing the same look mirrored on every one. She began to laugh while tears streamed down her face. "All this time!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "All this time I feared that you would run away from me when you found out the truth. I had forgotten to factor if your tendency to forget that survival is important!" She continued her hysterics.

"That's us!" Yusuke chuckled. "A bunch of idiots."

"Hn. Speak for yourself and the oaf, Yusuke."

"Shut it shrimpy!"

Emerald slowly calmed down. "I think I…" She paused. "I think I'd like to go home now."

Yusuke grinned widely. Hiei carefully picked he up bridal style. Even with his care, the air left Emerald's lungs at the pain.

*See, baka onna?* Hiei said as they emerged in the clear area near the house where and anxious Ginger waited. *We found a way to stop it.*

Emerald sighed but let herself rest closer to his body. *I hope so Hiei. I really hope so.* A hint of hope took root in her chest.

See?*cues fake awwww sound* I knew it! Its soooooo much happier and a real turning point for Emerald. Hang in there girl. Everything will be solved soon! Keep reading and reviewing! - Rai


	25. Chapter 25

So the taking-a-very-long-time-to-get-here chapter is finally up. Again, I apologize for the extreme delay. I hope everyone likes it!

As soon as Ginger had lessened the rawness of her skin, Emerald fell into her bed. She was forcibly kept there for four days. By the fifth day, Emerald was going crazy at being forced to stay still.

"I will not stay here any longer!" Emerald declared when Ginger tried to shove wilher back down.

"You will remain in bed! You almost exploded at the seams! You practically flayed your own skin!" Ginger huffed angrily. "You really are a masochist, you know that Em.'

"Hey!" Emerald protested. "This time that wasn't the point! I didn't try to do that!"

"Noooooo!" Ginger strung out the word mockingly. "You just tried to contain 100 percent of your energy inside your body. Not harmful to yourself at all! And what about your arms? You kept frying the skin on your arms."

"I was trying to learn control!"

"By what? Seeing how far you could go before you combust?"

"No! I was trying to control it so I didn't hurt anyone!"

Both of them glared at each other, chests heaving. Emerald huffed and lay back against the pillows. "Can I at least have a change of scenery? I promise I wont walk or anything. Can I sit in the living room or something?"

Ginger considered that. "Hm. Maybe. On one condition. Stay here." She left the room and bounded down the stairs. The group was sitting in the living room, entertaining themselves.

"Hey. How's Emerald?" Keiko asked.

"Complaining. She says she will go crazy if she stays still any longer. She wants to come down here and promised not to walk." Ginger smiled evilly. "Will one of you carry her down?"

Hiei smirked. "She didn't agree to that. And she won't like it."

"She didn't agree to that exactly but she did say she would not walk. I can interpret that any way I want."

Yusuke cackled. "Oh this is going to be great! I'll do it just to see her response."

"Great." Ginger beamed. "Give me a chance to get her into real clothes and then come up."

Ginger bounded back up the stairs and into the room. In a matter of minutes Emerald was dressed in black jeans and a blue backless t-shirt.

Emerald sat back down on the bed. "Okay, what's your condition?"

Ginger opened the door to admit Yusuke. "He carries you down."

Yusuke died laughing at the horrified expression on Emerald's face. "No!" She recovered.

"You promised not to walk." Ginger reminded her.

"I meant when I got downstairs. I will walk on my own." Emerald began to get out of bed.

"Uh-uh." Ginger flicked her fingers and a small lightning bolt zapped Emerald. "Yusuke, please pick her up. " He grinned, took a step forward, and froze.

Ginger waited a few seconds before asking, "Yusuke?"

"I can't move." He sounded like he was straining.

"I said that I'm going downstairs on my own." Emerald started to move again, and Ginger held her down again.

"Yusuke. Please go downstairs and send Hiei up. She wont be able to hold him."

Yusuke moved one step towards the door and froze again.

"Emerald!" Ginger sounded exhasperated but Emerald had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. "Get your ask up here!"

Emerald turned furious. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" She hissed at him before Hiei appeared in the room

"Thank you Hiei." Ginger said calmly, despite holding down a struggling Emerald. "She is stopping Yusuke from moving. Your Jaga should be able to keep that from happening to you."

Hiei grunted and walked forward to grab Emerald. She struggled violently against Ginger's hold but to no avail. Hiei's strong arms slipped under her back and legs. His hands clamped down. Emerald struggled but she could barely move inside his tight hold.

Yusuke seemed close to peeing his pants as he laughed at the look on Emerald's face. When she realized struggling was only a pointless waste of energy, Emerald crossed her arms over her chest and planned her revenge for the rest of the ride downstairs.

Hiei dropped her into a chair and returned to leaning against a wall. "Asshole." Emerald muttered as she shifted herself into a more conventional way of sitting. Hiei smirked as he closed his eyes.

*Baka onna. If you hadn't made such a procession of it they would have lost interest in teasing you fast. Now this will last a while.*

Emerald sulked when she realized he was right. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh at her until Keiko hit Yusuke upside the head. Yusuke then whined about the pain and Kuwabara switched to laughing at him. Which caused Yusuke to tackle Kuwabara and a typical scuffle ensued. Emerald sighed in relief as most of the gazes in the room focused on the two on the floor. Kurama eventually broke up the fight and everyone settled down again.

Kurama focused his attention on Emerald. She shifted uncomfortably but didn't try to tear her gaze away. "Emerald, you have to answer these questions this time. We said we will help you gain control but we need to know what we are dealing with." She opened her mouth but he continued with the determination of a steamroller. "All of us have things we do not wish to share but this now concerns the safetly of everyone here and should entitle us to some information. Now I don't expect-"

Emerald finally pulled the words from where they were stuck in her throat. "I know!" They seemed to hang in the air as Kurama stopped talking. "I know." Emerald said in a more normal voice. "I've known for a long time that I present a danger to everyone around me. I was… arrogant enough to assume that I would keep myself from harming you and decided that anything about myself did not need to be shared." She paused. "I was proven wrong and I apologize for the harm that I did and could have caused you by depriving you of such important information. I will answer the questions you ask me today." She drew in a breath. "But please, please don't try to dig through my past or analyze my mind. I wish to keep my word but I cannot if that becomes the subject of the interrogation." Emerald stopped and avoided meeting any and all sets of eyes in the room.

"Sheesh Emerald." Yusuke broke the silence. "This isn't an interrogation. We just want to know the why and how. Then we will go from there."

"Yeah." Kuwabara joked. "We don't wanna hear your life story."

"Good." Emerald stayed on the lighter strain of conversation. "Cause telling it would take longer than you would live."

Everyone chuckled and the mood eased some. "What exactly happened a few days ago?" Kurama asked.

Emerald sighed. "My energy flowed out of me uncontrolled. It was like- like a levi breaking. During a hurricane."

"That was pretty focused for unfocused energy." Kuwabara commented.

She mulled that over for a second. "Okay. I see what you mean now."

"Hey!" Kuwabara complained. "I clearly stated what I meant."

"Hn. If you were any clearer oaf your statement would have resembled a brick wall."

"Wanna say that to my face shrimp?" Kuwabara shook his fist at Hiei.

"I just did baka."

Emerald laughed. "As much as I enjoy this pissing match, it could take a shile and I would like to get the questions over as soona spossible."

They stopped insulting each other but glares were continuous as Emerald resumed explaining. "The column of energy that tore out of me was slightly focuse." She sighed. "I ran so I wouldn't hurt anyone and yet there you go following me to your doom. I felt like the Pide Piper." Kurama chuckled softly at the reference. "So I made sure that it would go more up than out."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

"Cause its painful and usually doesn't just shoot into the air. You saw one of the more common ways that it goes out but it usually doesn't just shoot into the air. You saw one of the more common ways that it goes out but it usually just kinda explodes."

"How often has this happened before for you to say usually?" Kurama asked.

"Twice before for such magnitude."

"And the ones of lesser magnitude?"

"Lots."

"Then how did you survive all this time?" He asked in amazement. "By all rights, so many times of that happening should have killed you!"

She sighed. "Remember, I lived in the Makai. Being restrained wasn't as necessary. And they were no where near what happened a few days ago."

"What do you mean about not being restrained?" Kuwabara asked.

"You haven't spent a long time in the Makai have you?"

"No."

"You ningen put a large emphasis on social conduct. Sure, being polite and having manners exists in the Makai but it only matters if you are conversing with someone more powerful than yourself. And sometimes that doesn't matter at all." Emerald glance over her shoulder. "Right Hiei?"

He smirked. "Why waste time being polite?"

"Anyway, when my energy started to seep out of just get out of control, I'd just follow its lead. I found plenty to vent on."

Hiei snorted. "You let your instincts control you? No wonder you can't fight."

"Oh and like you haven't?" She retorted. "You are just as demon as I am and everyone follows their instincts completely at least once."

"Not me."

"Sure." She strung it out.

"Continue your argument later." Ginger scolded.

Emerald turned around in her chair again. *Whipped.*

Emerald spun around and snarled. *I owe her a lot, Hiei, but I am not whipped.*

*Prove it.* He challenged.

*Do not make me kick your ass right now. Neither of us would appreciated it.*

*Weak.*

*Two days aho.* She turned around and fixed her murderous expression.

"Hiei, will you refrain from antagonizing Emerald because you are bored?" Kurama asked.

"Hn."

He shook his head and looked back at Emerald. "Why do you think you have so much trouble controlling yourself?"

Emerald considered the question. "I think its because I never really had a chance to learn before everything was dumped on me."

"And by that you mean?"

"I began training when I was three. And not just learning punches and kicks. Advanced level training. I was forced to survive at age 8. Control was the least of my worries then. And it was beneficial to not have it so I never tried."

"Even if you never had a chance to control it, you should have developed some control to get to the class you are in." She bit her lip and looked to the side. His eyes widened. "You can't expect me to believe that. That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible. And I expect you to believe nothing!" She retorted.

"That should have killed you."

"Yet here I am."

He lapsed into silence for a few seconds. "No wonder you were able to wipe out the fire and light elementals so young." He murmured

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, frustration in his face."

"Yusuke , to raise your class to the S that it is now, you had three really large jumps. When Genkai gave you her power, when you awakened as a Mazoku and when you trained for the Makai tournament. You have been able to function as normal at each of these points right?"

"Well they hurt like hell but yeah I could still fight and stuff."

"How do you think you would have fared if you had jumped from little power to your level now?"

Yusuke whistled. "Damn. It would be almost impossible to fight!"

"That is what happened to Emerald."

"Almost but not quite."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"When do you think that I had the power jump?"

"I assumed it was when you snapped and destroyed the elementals."

Both Ginger and Emerald shook their heads. "No that wasn't it."

"Then when?"

"Shortly after I was born. From zero to infinity."

Kurama stared at her, absolutely speeshcless. So did Hiei.

Yusuke decided to break the silence after a few minutes. "Whoa Emerald. So when you threw a fit as a baby, did villages fall down?"

Emerald laughed. "Only one or two."

"Well its easy to understand now why you has so little control. Don't worry about it." Yusuke reassured her. "Kurama will come up with some brilliant scheme to train you."

Emeral rolled her eyes. "That would comfort me so much more if Kurama was the one saying it. Have you ever come up with a good idea on your own?"

"Of course not." Keiko quipped. "Why would he when he has others to do it for him."

Everyone laughed at Yusuke's expense and the evening returned to its normal pattern.

Emerald was in shock from the very blasé way they had handled hearing about her problem with her control. *In retrospect, I really didn't tell them anything really revealing. Its still comforting to know that they can accept me*

Ginger gave Emerald a look that said 'See? Told you so.'

Emerald smiled. *Yes. You were right for once.*

*For once?* Ginger was indignant. *I'm often right!*

Emerald chuckled quietly. *If you say so.*

She relaxed in her chair. After watching a few mindless T.V. shows, she drifted off to sleep. She woke up slightly when warm arms carried her upstairs. "Hiei." She mumbled through her sleep fog. He set her down gently on her bed. *Thanks.* She thought since her mouth seemed to be not working.

A hand gently brushed the hair our of her face. "Don't tire yourself out so much. Baka onna."

*You are the baka.* Emerald heard a soft chuckle before sleep pulled her deeper under.

I'm going to do my best to get the chapters flowing somewhat regularly from now on. The writing bug has bitten me. I just have to make sure that I manage my time well enough to follow it. Hope you guys keep reading! -Rai


End file.
